Alterran Legacy
by Takao1160
Summary: AU - Non Cannon for HP and SG1- Harry has defeated the Dark Lord. The battle he couldn't win was the one for the girl. Harry is left feeling alone because he cannot go out without people mobbing him for good or ill. He finally realizes he must leave England to find his own way and his own life. Pairing HP/SC; then HP/SC/HG
1. Chapter 1

**Alterran Legacy**

Harry sat in the dim library of 12 Grimmauld place reading another book on transfiguration. He heard the floo in the sitting room activate and then a set of soft footsteps come to the library door. The door swung open and Hermione came into the room "Lo Harry!"

Harry stood up and smiled and looked at her. She had changed very little from the end of the war four months ago. "Hermione I am happy to see you." he told her. They hugged gently and then held each other's hands. "You look wonderful Mione."

Hermione smiled at him and then sat down. She held out a wrapped package to him and he smiled as she said "Happy Birthday Harry."

Harry reached to take the package from her hand and looked down "I didn't even realize it was today. I have been so busy with reading and studying I didn't pay attention."

Hermione frowned and she looked down "I am sorry Harry. I haven't been around much since you and Ginny broke up."

Harry looked at her and smiled "Mione I don't blame you at all. You are engaged to Ron and he is your future."

Hermione stood up suddenly "It's not right Harry. Without you none of them would be alive. You aren't to blame for Fred's death and if you don't love Ginny that way then, they can't make you feel differently."

Harry stood up and hugged her "Mione, don't get yourself worked up over this, its' not worth it and it will only cause you problems."

Hermione spun in his arms "Harry its' not fair how are you ever going to find a path for yourself without getting out? It's almost as bad with the Dursley's you are living like a hermit. When is the last time you were even out?"

Harry smiled at her "I went out just last week."

Hermione frowned "Oh, you mean that incident in Diagon alley where the adoring masses swarmed you? You had to apparate away just so they would leave you alone." Hermione thumped his chest "It's not fair and you deserve much better."

Harry turned away and wiped his eyes so Hermione wouldn't see it. Hermione knew he was getting emotional. "Mione life is never fair. It is the one thing I have learned since defeating the dark lord. Some wizards who lost family blame me for their loss of loved ones, others are afraid of me, and rest can't stop the adoration."

Hermione squeezed him from behind "Harry, what if there was a way? Would you take it?"

Harry tenderly touched her hands "Of course I want to be away from here as much as anyone. I want freedom as well." Harry turned to her and held on to her shoulders "Hermione the one person I want to be with is not free and I really don't see the point."

Hermione slowly answered "Harry what if she decided to become free. What if she would do anything for you because she cares?"

Harry turned back to her and lifted her face to his and gently kissed her lips. They paused and then Harry smiled at her "What did that feel like? Did it make your stomach have butterflies? Did you feel it in your heart…like I do?"

Hermione looked down and then moved back a little as she shook her head no. He could see tears fall from her eyes and he reached out and wiped them away. "This is not your fault Hermione, its mine. I fell in love with you and you can't help it that you don't feel the same. Your heart is with Ron."

Harry pulled her close to him in a hug "He is a good guy Hermione and he is lucky to have you but in order for me to get away from all of this and to find some peace in my life I need to leave here. I need a fresh start and I need to get over you."

Hermione looked at him "I know you do Harry but I am going to miss you so much. It all seems so unfair. You deserve some happiness from all of that you had to go through." Hermione grabbed his shirt collar and cried "Please don't make it be forever. Don't make this goodbye permanent."

Harry went to a wooden box that was on the mantle and handed it to Hermione. Before she could ask he placed his hand over the lid "These are some things for you and you alone. This house will always be warded for you to enter and I ask that you not bring anyone here. I want this to be a sanctuary if you need it. This box will be here and it has another communication mirror should an emergency happen and you need to reach me."

Hermione looked up at him as he continued "If I stay you will worry about me and I think you need to pay attention to Ron and your coming marriage. I can't live like a recluse in this house and the easiest way to avoid this is to leave so I am going to America."

Harry grinned at her "Believe it or not I signed myself up for an Engineering school in Colorado."

Hermione's mouth flopped open "You are going to University? Harry that would mean studying, reading books, and planning. Are you ready for all of that?" Hermione said with a smile.

Harry chuckled "Yes, I know all this because a certain best friend of mine always nagged me about doing it all the time." Hermione then laughed too. Harry looked down at her "I hope you don't mind but I plan on using your voice and nagging to motivate me when I get lazy with my studies."

Hermione really chuckled "No but I question your sanity for doing so but you always were a glutton for punishment Potter!"

Harry and Hermione hugged each other and laughed for a few moments. Harry released her and then they looked at each other for many seconds before Hermione sighed "Harry I want to say something but I want you to know I mean it and that I am not saying it just because. There is nothing wrong with you Harry and that is not the reason we are not together, we are not together because it wasn't meant to be and that is the only reason. I trust you like I could never trust another and you know my secrets."

Hermione looked at him "Secrets that Ron will never know because I can't tell him like I could tell you. You can't be replaced in my life and out there somewhere is someone for you. Hermione hesitated "I long for the day when you visit or return with your someone and we can have tea everyday and catch up."

Harry turned her around and marched her to the floo "Mione, that day will come and I long for it too. I couldn't forget you if I tried. Now go home and be with him. I will see you again as soon as I can and I will write at least once a year on your birthday."

Hermione threw a pinch of floo powder in and then turned quickly to kiss Harry's cheek "Good luck Harry!'

Harry watched her go and then wiped a tear from his eye "Luck Hermione? My luck is never good and I love you."


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Harry was jogging around the campus doing his evening workout. He had found out that running and staying physically fit helped with the higher altitudes and so when he arrived last year he had taken to working out three or four times a week. During school and the winter months it was hard to maintain but he always seemed to manage.

A noise behind him alerted him to a car approaching him fast. Some guys were whooping and hollering. Harry turned just in time to see a coke cup come flying towards him. He flicked his fingers and the cup reversed course and hit the person that threw it in the chest and splashed all over the driver and the front passenger. A litany of foul language followed from the cars occupants.

The cars brakes squealed as the car came to stop and four very big football looking guys jumped out of it. The driver looked at Harry and pointed his finger at him "You are dead!'

Harry placed his hands on his hips and looked confused as he asked "For what?"

The driver was walking closer and said in a cocky and angry voice "For getting coke in my ride moron!"

Harry looked at him and smiled "So let me get this straight. Your friend tries to throw a coke at me and can't throw it correctly. It then lands back in your car and now you want to blame me because your car is full of coke? Is this correct?"

The driver stopped and looked at his car and then turned back and smiled "Well I don't really need an excuse I just want to kick your ass because I feel like it." The guy when he finished closed his fist and took a swing at Harry's jaw.

Harry just reacted and ducked quickly and before he realized it he turned backwards and elbowed the guy in the solar plexus and then stood and elbowed his jaw. Everyone in the area heard the guys jaw crack and he dropped unconscious to the ground. The three other guys looked at their friend in shock and then looked back at Harry.

Harry responded "Shit! This is going to get ugly." Harry widened his stance and failed to realize the number of people who were watching. Harry kept his gaze on the three other guys before stating "I don't suppose you guys would listen to a warning to leave would you?"

The biggest guy looked mad "Get that little punk!" the three charged Harry all at once. Harry reacted and pushed a little magic into his fist he smacked the biggest guy in the chest and he flew back and hit the guy behind him and knocked both of them down. Harry felt the bigger guy's ribs crack in a few places and watched him grab his chest in pain.

This caught everyone's attention that had been watching from the sidelines. They moved to get closer to where all of this was occurring. A very beautiful blonde moved to the edge of the curb and was watching a smaller guy with great reflexes and a very toned body beat on guys almost a third bigger who had him four to one. When she saw him take out three in less than a minute, she became impressed.

Before Harry could worry the third guy had reached him and threw a punch to lay Harry out. Harry turned to the outside of the punch which left the guy's side wide open. Harry fueled by adrenaline, drove a punch into his kidneys before he then smashed his foot into the side of the guy's knee. Harry heard the distinct sound of cracking cartalidge and the guy rolled over and grabbed his knee before he started screaming in pain.

The second guy finally got out from underneath the big guy who was still on the ground trying to catch his breath and in a great deal of pain. The second guy looked at three of his friends and then looked at Harry. Harry stated quickly "Please don't be stupid! I really don't want to fight." Harry looked around "Why don't we call it even and go about our business?"

When the blonde heard this she was really impressed with this guy. She realized he didn't ask for this problem and seemed happy to just walk away from it all. What impressed her is that he wasn't going to take their crap either. He gave them a choice.

The guy looked at him and then leered "Your fucking dog meat ass wipe." The guy then charged towards him. Harry jumped up and kicked him in the gut before he flipped sideways and his heel hit his jaw. The guy fell face first on the hard pavement and didn't move.

Harry reached for his pocket and pulled a cell phone out and called the campus police. They arrived five minutes later and called for an ambulance. The patrolman told Harry to place his hands on the car. "You are under arrest for assault and battery!"

The blond haired woman stood outraged to hear this and before Harry could respond "What? He was the one that was attacked by those four guys twice his size, it was a clear case of self defense. He asked them nicely to stop no less than twice and they kept charging at him and he is the one that called you. All he did was defend himself." The blonde turned to Harry and smirked at him "He did a very nice job too!"

The patrolman looked at her "This guy just put four people in the hospital and he is going to jail."

Another guy stood up "Your names officer Stevens and its' the same last name as that jock that started the fight. That wouldn't happen to have anything to do with it, would it?"

The patrolman smirked "I know my brother and he didn't start this fight."

The guy went to reach for Harry and Harry knocked his hands away. The blond came over and grabbed the gun from the patrolman as he tried to pull it. "I don't think so. Go stand by your car while I call your supervisor." The blonde field striped the gun into its pieces in less than twenty seconds and threw it on the ground. She used her cell phone and called the campus police again.

Five minutes later an older man came in another patrol car. The blond walked over and held an ID out to him "My name is Lieutenant Sam Carter of the United States Air Force and your patrolman tried to arrest this man for defending himself."

The older man looked at his patrolman and then heard another man yell from the growing crowd "Yea, that guy was just running along and they tried to throw a drink at him. It flew back into the car and they stopped and jumped out to try and jump him, four on one. He knocked them on their ass and they deserved it."

The senior patrolman heard several others agree with the man and woman's statement. He ran his hand over his face. When he looked down he saw the Patrolman's brother and he seemed irritated as he asked "Alan is that your brother?"

Alan looked down to answer "Yes, but I know he didn't start this."

The senior officer put his hands on his hips "How would you know that. Were you here?"

The patrolman answered weakly "No. Marty he put all of them in the hospital. He can't get away with that."

The senior officer answered "Well according to the witness that were here your brother started it. I guess the next time your brother needs to be careful about who he picks on and Alan, by the way, the judge will not convict this guy because it was four on one. Now quit being stupid and go get their statements."

The senior officer yelled out "Oh and Alan make sure they write it out not you."

Marty looked at Harry "Come over by the patrol car so I can get you and your girlfriends statement. You are not in any trouble."

Harry stated quickly "She is not my girlfriend, we have never met actually."

Sam looked at him with a smile and stuck out her hand "Sam Carter… doctoral candidate."

Harry smiled at her "Harry…engineering wannabe!"

Sam laughed "Well after the show you just put on you are not your typical geek or nerd."

Officer Marty looked down "Who field stripped the weapon?"

Sam blushed "That would be me."

Officer Marty replied "Good job! You aren't going to make a habit of disarming my officer's are you?" Sam blushed and shook her head no.

Harry added "She stripped it in less than thirty seconds and it was impressive." Harry looked at Sam and chuckled back at her "Definitely not your typical geeky doctoral candidate." Sam's response was to smile at him.

They finished with their statements in about fifteen minutes and then the officer packed up and pulled away. Harry for some reason hesitated as Sam looked at him "Harry Potter, hmm? I heard something about a guy on campus that tested out of all his math classes and was going to finish his engineering degree in less than three years; they said he was some kind of smarty pants. You know anything about him?" Sam asked with a very coy look on her face.

Harry looked at her and grinned "Well at the moment he is definitely not wearing his smarty pants, just shorts." This caused Sam to laugh before Harry smiled at her and continued "If you want to know anything else about him then you should meet him at Lou's on 4th street in about thirty minutes because he is very hungry."

Sam smiled and moved closer "Are you asking me on a date?"

Harry looked unsure for a second and Sam noticed it before he put a mask back on and then answered "How about we call it a meeting of interests and if we get along we can call the second meeting a date."

Sam looked at him strangely "Mysterious, cagey…good looking." Harry blushed and then Sam smiled "Ok, a meeting in thirty minutes Harry Potter."

Harry bowed "Until then Miss. Carter." Harry turned and ran off hearing Sam chuckle.

Harry walked into the bar and looked around and then found Sam with a guy trying to chat her up. Harry walked over "Hi Sam. Am I interrupting?"

Sam grabbed his arm and pulled him over and gave him a kiss on his cheek "No, not at all Harry. As I was just telling Chad here for, the second time, that I was waiting on my boyfriend to arrive." Sam winked at him without Chad seeing it.

Harry turned to Chad "I had planned on sharing an intimate dinner and some lively conversation between the two of us only, hope you don't mind."

Chad hesitated before starting "I think the Lady and I were already in a conversation."

Harry looked at him "If only one person is talking it's called a monologue and besides that by the way she latched on to me when I arrived I think her message is loud and clear, she doesn't want to talk to you."

Chad narrowed his eyes "Well I don't like being interrupted while I am making my moves. You need to back off until I am done."

Sam looked at him "What moves? You swagger over here like I should start gushing because your infinite maleness is so great." Sam got a little louder "Your pick up line didn't work in the seventies "Hey baby Can I buy you a drink?"

Chad was getting a little worked up before Harry placed himself between Sam and Chad. "See I don't understand this because it doesn't make any sense to me."

Chad's attention was diverted "What doesn't make any sense?"

"The lady said she is not interested, she has told you I am her boyfriend, and she even made fun of your pick up line. Why do you think you can still push yourself and get into her pants? You obviously are only here because she is one of the hottest girls on campus so unless your intent is to try and rape her, then the smart thing to do is leave, she is not interested.

Harry stood slightly higher than the guy and both of his fist cracked as he closed them "Please tell me you weren't going to force yourself on her or things will get ugly very quickly."

Chad's eyes opened wide as he was just accused of being a rapist. Chad looked like he wanted to say something else and then turned and walked away. Sam turned back to Harry "Thanks for playing along. That guy was pushy and not my type."

Sam smiled at him as she refused to let go of his arm "So one of the hottest girls on champus, huh?" Sam's eyebrows arched as Harry turned red which caused her smile to deepen

Harry looked at her and decide to change to conversation "That's ok and I was glad to help." Harry smiled "So what is your type of guy?"

Sam smiled "Smart, mysterious guys with beautiful green eyes who think I am the hottest girl on campus. Know anyone like that? I mean the just don't do it for me."

Harry laughed "I might know a guy like that and I believe he is very attracted to intelligent blonde's who dismantle weapons in their spare time." Sam laughed.

They spent the next two hours talking and drinking before they left to take a walk. They had an excellent time and Harry found his hand reaching out for Sam's. Sam looked down and held his hand as she looked at it before asking him. "Is this a good sign that I might get you out for a second meeting?"

Harry looked at her "It would be called a date since we seem to have similar interests." Sam looked into her eyes and realized they were very blue, very beautiful, and very mesmerizing. Harry moved to stand directly in front of her and whispered "I have a ton of studying to do tomorrow but I would love to meet you for lunch and then dinner if you are available."

Sam smiled at him "Harry I have a rule about third dates and I can't answer until I know something first."

Harry smirked "What would that be?"

Sam smirked "What is pie?"

Harry chuckled "Well right off the top of my head it is a lightly crusted pastry with usually a fruit or meat filling." Harry stopped to look at her as she was laughing "Since you are such a nerd I suppose you want the one that starts with 3.14159265358979."

Sam turned to him and they moved closer to each other as Harry whispered to her "I have been dying to know something about you all night." Harry kept looking at her eyes and then at her lips

Sam looked into his eyes as she leaned ever closer. She licked her lips "What about me interests you. What do you want to know?"

Harry leaned forward "Besides you being a very beautiful person and the hottest girl on campus? I wanted to know what this felt like… Harry leaned and kissed her lips. They seemed to come together on their own and held the kiss for many seconds. When Harry leaned back, he whispered "I wanted to know what that felt like and I think everything about you fascinates me." He stated softly as they broke apart.

Sam wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered "Potter, you better take me on a third date with a kiss like that. It would be illegal not to." Harry smiled at her.

Harry grabbed her hand and held it "I think I would be honored Sam Carter but for tonight can I walk you back to your room or your car?"

**Six months later** –

Sam had come from the library and entered Harry's apartment. Hers was across town and she made it a habit of coming by every night to talk with Harry. She had on occasion spent the night. She often wondered why Harry had never pushed for them to go further. The nights she stayed here they slept together but Harry made no moves on her. She felt very comfortable with him and liked waking up in his arms.

Sam was beginning to think something was wrong with her. It was Friday night and tonight she had decided that if anything were to happen she would need to push Harry to make it happen. She arrived to find that Harry was not there and then she went to take a shower. She pulled from her overnight bag a very comfortable nightgown and a robe that she left untied and open.

She went to the kitchen and opened a bottle of wine and sat at the counter with her legs crossed. Harry told her he would be home in five minutes. She smiled to herself and thought about the feelings she had when she was around Harry. He made her feel good about herself, about being smart, and most of all she felt wanted, appreciated and sexy.

Sam realized that they did debate things vigorously but it never became mean or a shouting match. Harry always valued her opinion and often she was able to sway his opinion to her point of view. He never got mad at her for being wrong. She smiled to herself as she realized Harry was not intimidated by her intelligence one bit. He liked his girls smart.

The door lock clicked and Harry came in carrying a sack of Chinese carry out and his backpack burdened with books. He sat the book bag down and then finally looked at Sam sitting on the bar stool. He stared at her legs and Sam smiled at him knowing that she was getting the result she wanted.

Harry surprised her by then turning quickly as he started to blush. Sam was shocked "Harry, it's all right. I wore this because I wanted you to look."

Harry turned back around and looked in her eyes "You do?" Sam nodded to him. Harry let his gaze roam all over and then he walked over to the counter and sat their dinner down. He stood before her and pulled her into a hug. "You obviously have something on your mind and a message you are sending me, right?"

Sam smiled at him and placed her hands around his waist "What would that message be Harry?"

Harry kissed her neck and then moved up to her ear lobes "You want to take our relationship up a notch and move forward."

Sam closed her eyes and sighed "Yes, that would be most appreciated, especially with you hitting my hot button like you are."

Harry laughed at her comment and then looked at her as she opened her eyes to look at him. "Sam I never wanted to push or force you to do anything, so I never pushed to make you do something you weren't comfortable with. I find you very attractive and I never want you to feel like you have to do this to keep my interest in you."

Sam smiled "I appreciate that fact and just a minute ago I was thinking about your not being intimidated by my intelligence. I know that you like me." Sam put her hand on his belt buckle which caused Harry to take a sharp intake of breath. Sam moved even closer "I see what I do to you and I want you to feel what you do to me. I want this and I trust you Harry."

Harry leaned back and took her hand "Sam, I just needed to know you wanted this and I know exactly what to do now. I hope you like cold Chinese food."

Sam laughed "I don't want dinner Potter I want breakfast tomorrow morning and my hope is that we are comfortable enough with each other that clothes are optional."


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3** –

Sam woke up and smiled as she looked at the ceiling. She remembered last night fondly and turned to look at where Harry had slept. She rose up as she smelled food cooking and her stomach rumbled. She put her robe on with nothing on underneath and then walked out five minutes later as she finished her morning routine. She came around the corner to view the kitchen to see Harry in boxers and a t-shirt cooking something over a stove. She smiled "Oh Harry after last night and you cook too. I think I am in love."

Harry flinched as she said this and turned his head towards her. She wondered about his reaction but he interrupted her thoughts "Well, gorgeous after you taste my omelets I think you will be in lust."

Sam came over and grabbed a cup and went to the coffee maker "I don't do lust until after my first cup of coffee."

Harry chuckled out a reply "You silly Americans and your coffee." Harry leaned over and kissed her cheek. Sam made a cup and sat down at the bar. Before Harry finished the first plate of omelets and sat it down with three slices of bacon. Sam looked surprised as she leaned over and smelled it.

Sam looked up at him "You're a man right! You are not some girl dressed up?"

Harry smiled and opened his boxers to look in the front. He looked back up "Nope, I have the wrong equipment for the fairer sex."

Sam smirked "You cook and last night it was like you were in my head because you knew exactly what to do to me. I don't think I have been handled like that ever before. Only another woman could know the things you know."

Harry sat down besides her and cut a piece of her omelet and speared it with the fork before placing it in Sam's mouth. Sam just watched him as he did this and then the flavors that hit her tongue were indescribable as she gave a little moan. "Oh god, that is good where did you learn to cook like that? I am lucky not to burn toast."

Harry smiled as she said this but then replied "So I take you to bed, cause you to cry out my name multiple times, cook you breakfast…does that mean you would be willing to stay with me again tonight?"

Sam smiled "So this is a plot to get me in your evil clutches?"

Harry grinned and reached behind his back and pulled out a single dethorned rose "Well is it working?" Harry leaned forward and kissed her nose "If I have to I could entice you further."

Sam smirked and let her robe fall open a little bit "Feed me more eggs and I will let you know." Sam then leaned forward and kissed him as she laughed.

It was noon when they finished taking a shower and getting dressed. Sam found Harry sitting on the couch in deep thought. Sam stood watching him for a moment with a smile "Why such deep thoughts Harry?"

Harry looked at her with concern and then sighed "I am pretty sure Sam that I love you and after last night I very much want to be closer to you."

Sam sat beside him and held his hand her heart fluttered when he said he loved her "I am sure that I love you too Harry but your face and the look you have are scaring me. What is wrong?"

Harry smiled at her as he squeezed her hand "I don't mean to scare you but I am concerned that what I am about to tell you will change how you feel about me. It is not something you can tell a person until you get to know them and learn to trust them. I couldn't tell you sooner because there are laws against doing so."

Sam looked confused as Harry brought out a wooden stick and sat it on the coffee table. He then flicked his fingers and a small flame appeared in his hands. It changed to a ball of flame and that is when Sam jumped up and away from Harry. "What the hell!"

Harry looked at her and a look of disappointment and hurt flashed across his eyes before he masked it quickly "Sam I am a Wizard. I can do magic and I am a magical human."

Sam sat heavily on the bar stool and looked at his hand and to the flame before looking at his eyes again. "Harry I don't know what to say to that or how to respond."

Harry looked at her before he continued "It was probably the same reaction I had when I was told at eleven years old that I was magical. I was raised in a non-magical home by my aunt and uncle who were non-magical. I was shocked to find out I could do magic or that it existed at all. Then I was taken to a magical place to pick up my school supplies for a special boarding school I went to in Scotland."

Sam looked at him "They taught you magic there?" Harry nodded to confirm her question.

Harry let her think for a few minutes as he let his announcement sink in "If you are free today I would like to take you somewhere and show you a part of a hidden world most people don't know about, that is if you still trust me."

Sam looked at him and then thought about it "Harry I am sorry for my reaction but this is a lot to take in and I am sure my reaction to it is not the best but I just found out my boyfriend and the man I am in love with is not what I thought, exactly."

Harry smiled "You are definitely in love with me?"

Sam laughed at his expression "Harry I just had the best night of my life with someone, that yes I am pretty sure that I 'still' love."

Harry then stepped around the coffee table and stood beside her with his hand held out "Then let me show you another part of me. Something that if you decide to stay with me will always be there, you deserve to know the whole truth before you make a decision."

Sam looked at him "What decision?"

Harry blushed a little "Something I want from you and to ask you and that if we continue this relationship that it may eventually lead to a more permanent life-long commitment."

Sam looked at him and then chuckled before standing up to grab his hand before looking into his eyes with mirth "Harry if we ever get to that point I expect a more formal presentation to that commitment."

Harry's eyes were smiling as he pulled her into a hug "This will feel like we are being squeezed through a tube. It is called apparition and it is one method of travel a wizard or witch can use."

Sam smirked "Let me guess you can travel by broom as well."

Harry looked at her seriously "Yes, I will show you my broom at the house when we come back." Sam's mouth flopped open when he said this with a straight face. She suddenly felt herself being squeezed and things began to blur in her vision. The sensation was not pleasant but it was not painful.

They landed in a very large cavern or chamber that was filled with buildings, stores, and other assorted business. Sam looked around and asked quickly "Where are we?"

Harry smiled and held his hand out in invitation "Welcome to the magical enclave of Boaramir. It is located just north of Denver in a mountain. It has been here for over a hundred and thirty-five years."

Sam was about ready to ask something else when she found something buzzing around her head, She looked forward and found a little human looking creature with wings flying in front of her. Harry reached out and held a finger out so the little creature could land on it. They both heard a little tinkle like very small bells coming from the small fairy.

Harry smiled "I am sorry my friend but I don't know your language. This is a fairy and is indigenous to many parts of the world. They are attracted to very good feelings and those that are in love." The little being nodded and then flew to Sam's forehead where it gave her a light kiss and then did the same for Harry. It then waved as it flew off.

Sam felt a wave of good feelings wash over her and then smiled at Harry "I felt a good sensation when it, they, or she…kissed me."

Harry laughed "I don't know that fairies have a gender."

Sam then looked and saw another strange creature walking up the street. It was only three foot tall and had an odd shaped head with bigger ears than normal. When it walked by it smiled and gave a small bow "Good day fair wizard and witch."

Sam without thinking waved and said "Hello."

Harry smiled and gave a small bow "Good day noble Goblin. May your enemies quake at your presence?" The Goblin seemed very pleased at Harry's response.

Sam held the crook of his arm "I take it that was a goblin?"

Harry nodded "They can be the fierce creatures that fiction writes about if they feel slighted by others. It is always best to treat them with honor and dignity. They are greedy but never dishonest. Wizards trust them so much that they handle all of our gold and bank accounts." Harry pointed at a building that was prominent in this enclave "That is Gringotts bank and the first place we must stop so I can get some galleons."

Sam started walking with him as she looked around in wonder and awe. They entered the bank and she saw more of the Goblins behind the counters. She also noticed the guards on either side of the doors as they entered. Harry entered a que for a teller and waited a few minutes to be the next in line.

The goblin looked down at him "How may I help you Lord Potter?"

Harry seemed to tense "I wish to make a withdrawal today sir."

The goblin grabbed a pen and paper "How much would you like?"

Harry bowed "I would like to withdraw 200 hundred Galleons of which I would like to convert 100 hundred to American Dollars."

The goblin responded "Excellent sir I should have it ready in just a moment after you affix your seal to this withdrawal slip." A ring appeared on Harry's hand and he imprinted the seal on the paper. The goblin then handed it to another younger goblin to gather the gold and dollars.

The goblin turned to Harry "Lord Potter your vault and account manager in England has asked if you could review an investment holding he wishes to complete the purchase."

Harry glanced over at Sam and seemed concerned. Sam noticed and released him a little "Harry if you need some privacy I can wait over there until you are done." Sam stated softly.

Harry gave a slight smile and then thought for a moment "In for a penny, in for a pound!" He sighed before looking at her "I trust you Sam and I have another surprise for you."

Sam looked at him "You mean more than all of this. If you are from a different planet then we are going to have a very long discussion Mr. Potter…" Sam smirked and gave a curtsy "I mean Lord Potter."

Harry turned back to the Goblin "Do you have a room I could use to review this investment with my sassy friend?"

The Goblin chuckled at his statement "Of course Lord Potter but I am afraid that her sass will follow you there."

Sam and Harry laughed as Harry replied "It is one of the things I like about her, although it can be annoying at times." Sam stuck her tongue out at him.

The goblin motioned with his hand "Please follow me and I will get you settled into a conference room and bring the paperwork." Harry thanked him and then they followed him into a large hallway and the fourth door down they entered a medium sized conference room with eight chairs around a table. The seated themselves and then the Goblin closed the door.

Sam sat down and looked at him "Lord Potter?" she questioned him. Harry learned that one thing that Sam was and always would be was inquisitive as it went along with her intelligence.

Harry wiped his hands over his face "Yes, I know I didn't tell you but it was or is a part of my magical life, although my title also is recognized in the non-magical world. I am a very distant relative of the current Queen of England and her family. Hermione, my friend, stated that she checked and if sixty-four others died I could claim the crown. She used to give me grief over it all the time."

Sam smiled "Hermione that is a very odd name."

Harry smiled "Very rare but so was her brilliance and she was my best friend all through school as was her husband, we were a trio."

Sam saw the emotions play over his face as he spoke about her and then jumped to the heart of it "You loved her and your best friend won the girl, then?"

Harry looked shocked and then looked up to see her face and found no accusation or jealousy only her curiosity and concern for him. His shoulders drooped "Yes and it is one of the reasons I came to somewhere that no one knew me. A fresh start so to speak."

Harry grabbed her hand "We both ended up falling in love with her and Ron was a great guy and I know that he loves her too."

Sam looked at him "How long were you and her together?"

Harry grinned "That is the weird part because we were never boyfriend or girlfriend but for seven years she was a big part of my life and I finally realized I loved her but by that time she had fallen for Ron."

Sam then asked "Do you and Ron still talk?"

Harry shook his head no "But not because of Hermione. I don't think he ever knew how I felt about her. He was mad because I broke up with his sister and hurt her when I realized how I felt about Hermione. I just couldn't be with Ginny knowing that I felt more for someone else, it would be wrong."

Sam held his hand "So how do I fit into all of this."

Harry looked into her eyes "You were, for me, a very unexpected surprise and I thought I could never feel like this about someone other than Hermione. The one thing you both have in common is you are both scarily brilliant."

Sam smiled at him "So you have a soft spot for brainy, nerdy girls?"

Harry smirked "No, only the brainy, sexy, and nerdy ones." Sam laughed and was still laughing as two Goblins walked in the room.

One handed Harry the money and then the other handed Harry a folder. The second goblin stated "When you are done Lord Potter please leave your instruction in the folder and ring the bell so we can escort you out."

Harry stood up and bowed "I thank you for your assistance and your valuable time sir and may your enemy's blood flow across your knife." The Goblin bowed with a smile before leaving.

Harry opened the folder and Sam looked over his shoulder before asking "You are investing into high tech companies?"

Harry smiled "Yeah I am and I have been for a couple of years now. I am actually on two boards of Directors of an integrated chip manufacturer called Intel and a Cellular provider called Sprint. Some company is trying to buy out Sprint and I want to stop them so I am making a purchase to give me 51% ownership so they can't."

Harry then looked up at her with a smile "Of course I let them buy the other 49% stake before I made my purchase. They completed their last buy this morning and my advisor moved to buy the other 2% for me. It is already done he just needs my approval to complete the transaction."

Sam sat back and looked at him in awe while he signed the documents. He turned to her and looked at her with concern "Sam…Sam...Are you ok?"

Sam finally focused her eyes on him "Harry is there anything else? Any other surprise you are going to spring on me today?"

Harry looked deep in thought and then blushed "I wanted to go by a jewelry store and get you a very special necklace, if you are ok with that?"

Sam looked at him "Why a necklace?'

Harry looked down and mumbled "I wanted you to know how special you are to me and I was going to have it enchanted to protect you."

Sam sat up and put her hand on his arm "Is this your way to claim me as your girl and what kind of protections is it going to have?"

Harry seemed to perk up "Sam no one can own another person or lay claim to them. If you are my girl then it is because you choose to be. The necklace is a way to let me know you are ok. It would stun anyone that attempted to touch you or hurt you and it would guide me to you if you were hurt or needed help."

Sam smiled up at him "So you trying to protect your woman, aren't you Harry?"

Harry looked at her to see the care she had for him "Do I still have you Sam? I know I have dumped many things on you today and I didn't mean to, well not all of it anyway."

Harry looked uncomfortable for many seconds "There is one other thing Sam, something I didn't know about until last night and I had never felt with anyone else."

Sam looked curious and motioned for him to continue while Harry rubbed his neck in concern "This morning you said you felt like I was in your head last night…I…well when we ...you know …orgasmed together the first time I somehow slipped into your mind and since then I can feel your strong emotions."

Sam did not act surprised as she heard this and bit her lower lip before she asked him "What have you been doing with this knowledge?"

Harry looked very concerned "I have tried to make you enjoy last night and then when I feel that you are happy I tried to help you stay that way by doing things you like."

Sam smiled "So somehow you tapped into my mind and can feel my emotions and you try to make me happy…that's all? You can't read my thoughts?"

Harry looked scared "If I looked into your eyes long enough I probable could. I try not to because that wouldn't be very nice."

Sam looked at him "So you just try to make me happy that's it?"

Harry looked up at her "Why, what else could I do?"

Sam squeezed his hand "Well some would see if they could affect my emotion or feelings."

Harry looked shocked and then mad "Sam I wouldn't want that kind of relationship with anyone and it is wrong to even attempt that. I don't like people who try to control others."

Sam smiled at him "I just needed to know how you felt. I wasn't accusing you of anything. I have always trusted you and you have never done anything to me that I didn't want."

Sam squirmed in her seat before she asked him another question "Harry what if I were willing to let you read me, read my mind I mean… would you?"

Harry looked surprised at her question and then concerned "Sam I would not do that until I researched this to make sure I couldn't hurt you."

Sam sat in his lap backwards and grinned "Could we research it together? Is there a way I could help you do and could I eventually do the same to you?"

Harry felt her lips on his and then leaned back and looked at her "Are you trying to manipulate my response."

Sam blushed "A little…is it working?"

Harry smiled "Maybe but if you stay the night with me I can be manipulated more, if you feel the need to sway me."

Sam giggled this time "I was already planning on doing that anyway. Are we done here?" Harry smiled and nodded. "

Sam smiled "Are you going to take me shopping?"

Again Harry nodded and then added "Are you going to be a good girl?"

Sam straightened his shirt and then looked into his eyes "Not with the man I love because I like being naughty with him." Harry laughed as his heart soared at hearing that she loved him.

Sam looked to the side and closed her eyes "You are very happy aren't you? You like the fact that I love you." Sam turned to look at him in surprise "You have never had a woman tell you this?" Sam let a tear roll from her eye and then soundly kissed him.

Sam looked him in the eyes "I can feel your emotions too." She gave him a big smile. "Harry it seems we have connected on a physical, emotional, and mental level, perhaps the only research we need to do about this is learning how to interpret what we sense about the other.

"Sam if something happened and you got hurt." Harry started to say before Sam put her finger on his lips to quiet him.

"Harry Potter, I am a nerd of the first order and this is a chance to explore you, someone I love, and is too good to pass up." Sam closed her eyes and then smiled "You would rather die than hurt me. I feel that from you."

Harry smiled and then looked down "Sam, there are things in my past that are not pleasant; actually they are quite painful and horrible. You may not wish to know about these things. If we explore this you may feel or experience them." Harry told her softly.

Sam looked concerned "Harry I won't know that until I see it with you."


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

Sam and Harry continued experimenting for the next eight months and during that time they found that they could feel each other across the campus, across the state and they grew to love each other more and more.

It was graduation night for both of them as Sam had earned her doctoral in Physics and Harry earned his Bachelor's in Electrical and Mechanical Engineering. When Sam heard his double degree major she looked over at him and mouthed 'Smarty pants….two degrees?"

Harry chuckled and mouthed back "Physics…Alberta." Sam giggled and then mouthed 'I love you.' Harry smiled and then winked at her. He stood in the middle of the aisle and got down on one knee and pulled a ring box out and opened it. He smirked "Will you marry me?'

Sam's mouthed dropped open and then the squeal came out as she ran across the middle row and jumped him. Everyone in the auditorium looked on as Sam kissed him while he was pinned to the floor. Harry was laughing as she kissed him and then said 'Yes' in between the kisses. When they finally noticed the silence and looked around everyone was watching them. Sam blushed and then stood up. "He asked me to marry him…sorry."

The dean of the school was chuckling as he asked "Well Doctor Carter since you interrupted our little ceremony would you mind sharing your answer?"

Sam looked around and blushed "Uhmm, I… I definitely said yes!" The auditorium began to clap and cheer for the next thirty seconds.

The dean interrupted and got everybody to quiet down "Young man I think since you started this you should finish it for everyone." Harry seemed surprised then he smiled as he got down on one knee and removed the ring from the box. He slowly placed the ring on her finger and then stood and gave her a kiss as the whole hall erupted with applause and cheering.

The dean finally quieted the crowd enough to state "Now could we finish our little ceremony?" Sam and Harry blushed as they turned and ran out the door to the laughter of the crowd.

Sam got outside "Potter I can't believe you just did that!"

Harry looked up "You said yes Sam." He stated in awe "I can't believe you said yes!"

Sam smiled "Harry was there any doubt what I would say. We know each other better than most. So take me home Harry as I can't remember what I wore underneath this robe."

Harry smirked and stated in a whisper "Minx!" He then hugged her and gave her a kiss as they apparated away.

Sam landed on the bed and then looked around laughing "Good one!" They didn't come out for two days.

The summer went by in a flash as they prepared to move to Colorado Springs, Sam's new job with the Air Force was there and their Wedding in August. Hermione and Ron had written back that they would be coming two days before and Samantha's Father came the day before. Harry had never met him but then found that he was a general in the Air Force. Sam was laughing because Harry seemed nervous.

It was during a meeting with Gringotts that Harry and Sam found out that Magic had already acknowledged their marriage. The Goblin looked at both of them and smiled "Welcome Lord and Lady Potter, how may Gringotts help you?"

Sam did a double take "What? Lady Potter?" Sam felt a ring around her right hand and then looked to find the Potter house ring on her finger. She turned to Harry "What does this mean? What is happening?"

Harry smiled "It means, Lady Potter, that Magic and Gringotts recognized us as married."

The Goblin interrupted "Lord Potter it means much more than that as you and Lady Potter have done something not heard of for many, many years. You have fully bonded with a mundane as bonds usually only form with another magical." He stated with glee. The rest of their visit with Gringotts was very pleasant.

**A Week Later** -

Harry laughed at Sam because she was nervous about meeting his friends. This is the first time she had met his friends from his life in England.

Hermione came out of the plane Terminal and practically jumped on Harry squealing with happiness. Harry was laughing at her. "Hermione love if you don't unwrap yourself from me then I shall have to find a broom closet to get some relief."

Hermione looked at him in surprise "Did Harry Potter just make a sexual joke with the bookworm?" Hermione smiled at him "This Sam girl of yours must be very special. If she did this to you then I am already a fan."

Sam reached across "Hi, I am Sam…you know the jealous fiancé. Is there any chance you will stop humping my boyfriends leg today?" Sam finished with a smile.

Hermione looked at her and then smiled "I don't know Sam it seems that Mr. Potter has things that just pop up." Hermione and Sam both started laughing as Harry blushed profusely.

Harry dropped Hermione to her feet "I think I will go hang out with the ginger because then my embarrassment won't be so noticeable because of his red hair." This caused Hermione and Sam to laugh a little harder.

Hermione hugged Sam out of the blue and began to whisper into her ear "I am so glad that Harry found you. He has never been loved and he needed it so desperately. If you promise to take care of him I will always back you up."

Sam leaned back and looked into her eyes "I think I can safely say I am not the only one that loves him." Hermione's eyes darted to the red headed man.

"Shhh! That one has a jealousy streak a mile long about Harry, his money, or his fame. We can talk later."

The wedding went off without a hitch and Harry even had time to speak with Hermione alone. Harry was surprised that his old feelings hadn't risen when he saw her. He only felt the affection and closeness that one would with a sister, ok maybe not a sister.

Ron was not aloof but neither was he chummy with Harry. He did tell Hermione that Sam was a very beautiful woman. Harry had two of his male friends from college stand with him instead of Ron.

Hermione pulled Sam off to the side during the first night. She looked at her and Sam seemed edgy before Hermione spoke "My hope is that I can convince you that I am not a threat to your relationship with Harry. You are very intelligent and Harry has a thing for intelligent women."

Sam smirked "He doesn't only like my brain."

Hermione smiled "That is good because Harry is a very complex person."

Sam looked at her "Is that what scared you away from him? He can't be controlled and he doesn't like it."

Hermione chewed her bottom lip "There was a time that I thought I knew him so well that I could predict his every move. Then, in fourth year, he threw me for a loop and I realized I could never really know or understand him." Hermione lowered her head "I needed something more predictable."

Sam smiled at her "You needed someone like Ron." Sam surprised her by giving her a hug and then leaning back to look at her "I promise to take care of our guy Hermione. He is very special and I know that." Sam smiled "If you want to barrow him sometimes I think he would like that too."

Hermione blushed "I don't think that would be appropriate, I am married."

Sam looked confused and then started to laugh at Hermione "I didn't mean for sex, no that part of him is mine… all mine. What I meant is that you could have your best friend back from time to time. Harry wants that too."

Hermione really blushed and then it registered what Sam said "He does? I thought he was still mad at me."

Sam grinned at her "No Hermione, he was never mad at you. Now that he has me you two can be best friends again." Hermione smiled back at her.

Hermione was leaving through the door and stopped and turned to her. Hermione faltered and then looked into Sam's eyes "Harry couldn't have picked a more perfect person than you Samantha Potter. I would like to come and visit you." Hermione then winked at her "I think we bookworms should learn to get along."

Samantha laughed "I am actually a nerd, not a bookworm but I think I would like that." Hermione grinned and slipped out the door.

The whole weekend went according to plan and they had three days before Sam had to report to her new job on the following Tuesday. She was reporting to a General Hammond at Cheyenne Mountain Space telemetry center.

Harry had decided to pursue a masters in Engineering, actual two and was due back to school in another week. Sam and Harry had purchased a house in Colorado Springs. They moved in just the week prior to the wedding and got everything arranged. Harry played house husband and began his routine of running daily. He was able to meet many of the neighbors.

Everything was going well until Sam came home with a look of concern and didn't say much. Harry sat down across from her and held her hand. "Sam, what is wrong? I can sense that you are afraid, scared, and lost."

Sam almost immediately began to cry and then jumped on Harry and held him for the next fifteen minutes she sat like that and didn't say a word. She was finally able to calm down and she sat silently in thought.

She finally leaned back and looked at his eyes "It's my new job Harry. My work is going to be classified above top secret and I can't share it with you. As soon as I heard it I knew what it meant and I am not sure I can have two separate lives. This thing is so huge and I want to be a part of it but I am so scared it will drive a wedge between us."

Harry looked at her "It was the same way I felt when I revealed Magic to you."

Sam looked in shock from this revelation and then smiled "Yes, exactly. I can understand your fear now. I want to include you in every part of my life but I can't now and I am afraid of losing you."

Harry took his hand and smoothed her hair out. "This will be difficult for both of us but if we work together then I don't see this as a huge problem and certainly one that we can't overcome."

Sam smiled down at him "So you won't go crazy when two FBI agents and Air Force Intelligence send agents to interview you tomorrow?"

Harry gulped "How far are they going to dig into my background. I have seven years in a magical school that is not documented."

Sam looked concerned "They were concerned that you are not a US citizen. They seemed to want to make sure that you wouldn't be able to compromise this program."

Harry frowned "I am sorry Sam I didn't mean to cause you problems."

Sam frowned at his statement "Harry this is not your fault. This was because of my job. You have never been anything but honest with me."

Harry kissed her lips "I think I need to contact the Magical Law enforcement to let them know what is going on. I think they will have to get involved."

Sam seemed surprised "They have their own law enforcement?"

The next day five men in suits and ties showed up at the door. Harry and Sam let them in and sat at the dining room table. The men introduced themselves and showed their id's to Harry. The fourth man showed his FBI badge and then flipped it to show Harry his magical Law enforcement badge.

The senior guy Agent Manquez started the interview "Lieutenant Potter have you discussed what this was about with your husband?"

Sam looked confused "Well all that I could say or was allowed to. Basically that my work was concerned that Harry is not a US Citizen and that I was getting a Top Secret clearance and that if I got it I couldn't talk about it with him."

Agent Manquéz smiled "How did you feel about that Mr. Potter?"

Harry looked at him "My name is Harry and I was more upset that she was worried that this would drive a wedge between us because she had to hold a part of herself back."

Another agent, Thomas asked "Trust is a big issue in anyone's relationship. What was your reply?"

Harry seemed unsure but answered as best he could "Well, considering the fact I know absolutely nothing about what 'it' is she is going to do I told her we will work this out together."

Another agent, Tompkins, started "Oh come on now you are a smart guy." He opened a folder "A double major in engineering and you are going for a double master's degree in both. What conclusions did you draw?"

Harry smirked at him "Ok, cards on the table for Sam. She has a doctorate in particle physics and a few papers on wormhole theory. You, the Air Force, sent her to Grad school for a purpose and then sent her here for astrophysics/ telemetry which has nothing to do with wormhole theory and especially the theoretical papers she worked on."

Sam interrupted "You got credit on the last two I did because you helped me on many of the calculations."

Harry smirked "Love, the theory was all you and I just helped you prove a couple of points." Sam smiled at him. Harry turned to the men "The fact is I know and understand her work and telemetry has nothing to do with it unless you developed a technology that uses wormholes to transport people to other planets."

Their reaction to his conjecture said it all and his mouth fell open in awe, he turned to look at her with a smile "Did you have an orgasm when they told you? This must be your dream job." he stated to her.

Sam immediately blushed and then hit his shoulder "Don't make fun of me! And if you must know I found out night before last."

Harry laughed out loud "Oh, so that is what made you that way."

Agent Manquéz cleared his throat which made Sam and Harry turn to him "This makes this whole situation much more complicated." He added with a sigh.

Agent Tolbert, the magical agent spoke up "Actually, it doesn't because Mr. Potter knows how to keep a secret and I can ensure that he can't tell anyone that doesn't know or that he shouldn't tell."

Harry looked at him "You want an oath?" he asked him. Agent Tolbert smiled and nodded. Harry smiled back this actually helps you to trust me and it helps Sam because she can share it with me."

Sam seemed excited "I can?"

Agent Tompkins scoffed "An oath alone can't ensure this."

Agent Tolbert grinned at him "Actually it can and I believe that Harry has no problem casting the oath."

Harry pulled out a stick "I would be happy to do a magically binding oath. But who do I make it out to?

Agent Tolbert responded "Operational control should be to the commander of star gate Command, only he can authorize you to release any information, currently that is General Hammond."

Harry waved his wand "I, Harry James Potter, swear on my life and magic that I will not divulge any information about Samantha Potter's work to anyone but her and her work associates without permission from the Commander of the Star Gate Program. So mote it be." The magic flashed to accept the oath.

Agent Tolbert stood up "Thank you Harry I will report to my superiors your oath and I believe that General Hammond would like to talk to you. He asks that Sam bring you to work Monday."

Sam looked surprised "My boss wants to see him?"

Agent Manquez grinned "Yep that was all we wanted from Harry, except that Harry is expected to apply for citizenship in the next year or two."


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5 Following Monday** –

Harry went to Sam's work and talked to General Hammond. They had a pleasant conversation for about an hour about many things. During their conversation Harry became distracted and General Hammond noticed "Is there something wrong Harry."

Harry smiled "No, except that Sam is probable gnawing on her finger bones by now. Do you think we could let her join in?"

Hammond smiled "I don't see why not except we have to keep her from talking about technical stuff. I can only follow every third word."

Harry laughed "She is quite brilliant." Harry reached the door and opened it and waved Sam in. She jumped from her seat and then stood at attention in front of General Hammond to salute.

Hammond looked to Harry "If you are Lord Potter doesn't that make Lieutenant Potter, Lady Potter?"

Harry chuckled a reply "Oh it most certainly does."

Sam turned to look at Harry "What?"

Hammond stood up "Lieutenant at ease. You can be less formal. I know you have been to the academy and know the drill when others are around, so relax when it's just us."

Sam seemed contrite "Sorry Sir."

General Hammond sat down "This is a very unusual situation for all of us and one of the few times I have had to meet with a soldier's spouse under my command. I think you can count on him to bounce ideas off of and it will help you."

Sam smiled "Thank you sir."

General Hammond replied "Ok, take your husband home and get back to work."

Harry laughed "That is all right General I can see myself out." Harry turned to Sam and kissed her cheek before asking "Anything special you want for dinner?"

Sam grinned "Surprise me."

Harry turned to the General "See ya later general, sir." Harry turned and disappeared.

General Hammond looked on with shock and then asked "He cooks too?"

Sam laughed "I didn't expect that question but let me just tell you he makes a mean omelet."

Sam was walking out of the room "He calls that Apparating in case you are interested."

General Hammond shook his head "Your husband is full of surprises Lieutenant. Has he ever told you about what he did before he was seventeen? I saw the file and it was very impressive."

Sam seems unsure "He never told me much about his life in England."

General Hammond shook his head "I would advise you to take the time to find out. It amazed me."

Sam walked out of the office and walked back to her office deep in thought.

**Six months later –**

Harry was in class taking notes from his advance engineering lecture. Sam had been on a mission the last three days and was expected home in another three. He was paying attention to his class because it helped him stop missing her so much. He felt a tingle on the identical necklace that Sam had on. The tingle suddenly became a heavy buzzing that indicated that Sam was in trouble.

Harry stood up and left everything there as he ran from the lecture hall and as soon as he departed the lecture hall he apparated directly into the Gate room. The pull to get to her was coming from there. The entire room's alarms went off as soon as he landed. A window was in the back and a lone technician looked on in horror as a man suddenly appeared in the gate room.

Harry felt the pull increase and he felt more pain coming from Sam. He noticed that the round circular object began to light up and the wheel spun. General Hammond, having heard the alarm, came into the gate operations room and got on the speaker. "Stand down!"

Harry turned to look at him "Sam is in trouble, they are hurting her and I don't have time for this." Harry stated quickly. General Hammond turned to the technician "Turn off the gate controls."

The technician looked at him "I'm not controlling it from here." He pointed to Harry "He is doing it somehow." General Hammond turned to see Harry and the gate lock the final chevron as he said under his breath "What the hell!"

Harry as soon as the event horizon settled apparated to where the pull to Sam was the strongest. He landed in a small chamber where Sam was being held up by chains so that she was not touching the floor. Someone was taking a forked object and discharging energy into her. Harry immediately gave that person a palm punch into his sternum that was laced with a magical stunner. The person flew across the room and struck the wall with such force that everyone heard things break on him. Five others in the room took a couple of seconds to react in which Harry threw a variety of hexes and curses at them. In seconds they were either dead or barely breathing. A guy in a soldier's uniform stood up and grabbed a weapon.

"I'll cover you get Lieutenant Potter down." The man stated.

Harry turned and with a wave of his hand cut the chains and then held his wife up. Sam seemed out of it "Harry, when did you get here?" She then began to cry "Make them stop Harry it hurts." She then promptly passed out.

Harry with his eyes glowing looked at the only strangely dressed man in the room as he held Sam in his arms. The soldier moved back as Harry walked toward the other man. The soldier was then amazed when Harry began speaking gaould to him "Hear me foul thing because my words will be your last to hear in this life. Never ever attack my beloved as it is an automatic death sentence."

The man began shouting back but Harry took his hand and closed it as if he was wrapping it around the man's neck. The man was suddenly thrown against the ceiling, then the wall, then another wall until it was clear that he was no longer responsive. Harry released him and a worm appeared from his mouth. Harry went over and stomped on it snuffing the gaould symbiote.

Harry looked at the soldier "No one hurts my wife and lives to talk about it."

The soldier looked at him "Your Harry?"

Harry nodded to him and then asked "Is there anyone else we need to rescue before I blow this ship up?"

The man responded "My name is Colonel Jack O'Neill, I am Sam's commanding officer. We have two more members of our team next door."

Harry moved out the door "Ok, Jack let's get them and get out of here." Jack followed him.

They found Teal'c and Daniel Jackson in the next cell. Daniel looked at the guy carrying Sam "You must be Harry. Sam talks about you all the time."

Harry looked miffed "Jackson right?" Daniel nodded "Well Dr. Jackson this is not social hour and my wife is hurt let's get out of here." Harry looked down the corridor and saw many funny looking soldiers with bird like helmets coming their way. Harry turned to the very big looking guy. "Can you help me get her to the gate room? If you follow with her I will clear the path?"

Teal'c grabbed Sam from Harry and nodded to him "Lead the way and I will follow." He stated.

Harry edge out the door and then waved his stick and screams could be heard coming from the direction that he fired. "Move and stay behind me."

As soon as they entered the hallway, they saw Staff weapons fire coming right at them. To Jack's surprise an energy shield dissipated the weapons energy. Jack saw the energy field and deftly fired from behind it to take some more out.

Harry didn't stop walking he just kept firing curses and hexes that found targets. They quickly made it to the gate room and Harry saw the gate opening begin to spin. Jackson looked surprised "Who dialed out?"

Harry responded "I think it was me."

Jackson watched the symbols "How did you know the earth's gate address."

Harry kept firing "I don't know I just told the gate I wanted to go home and it started dialing."

Jack looked over at him "Are you serious, you talked to the gate?"

Harry looked at him with impatience "Kill these assholes now and ask your questions later, Sam's hurt."

The gate finally reached the last symbol and the event horizon activated. Jack punched in a code and then everyone heard the radio crackle to life "SG 1 you are go for return."

Jack screamed into his radio "Roger that and get medical we have one hurt." Jack then motioned for Teal'c with Sam and Daniel to go through. They stood and ran through the gate.

Harry spoke to Jack "Go on through I will cover and then I have a nasty little surprise for everyone else."

Jack didn't argue with him and leapt through. Harry backed up right next to the iris and then turned his wand to a wall. He let a reducter curse out and saw that the wall had a sickly green energy flowing through it. He smiled and fired another reductor curse at it before jumping into the gate.

He landed on his feet and saw Sam being lifted onto a Gurney. He ignored everyone else and put his wand away while holding Sam's hand. He waved a hand to erect a force field and began to sweat as he had to hold it until the gate shut off which it did about thirty seconds later.

Harry turned to those assembled "Well that is one gaould and their ship they won't be using unless they can find about ten tons of super glue to put it back together."

Jack smiled at him "Oh I like him General a nerd with a sense of humor."

The General looked upset "Would someone explain to me what the hell just happened?"

Jack put his arms around his shoulders as Harry went to Sam as she was being wheeled to medical. He held her hand and looked very worried. Jack began "Sir, we were captured yesterday by Aphophis. He was torturing us and then suddenly Super Harry came charging…."

General Hammond rolled his eyes "Jack I seriously hope that is not the way you start your written report." He stated as he walked out of the room.

In the infirmary Dr, Janet Frasier watched her next patient being wheeled in with a man firmly attached to her hand. She began taking blood pressure and listening to her heart as the man's eyes began to glow a bright green. The man placed his hand on the patient's forehead and then the patient began to glow blue. It was then that Janet noticed that the patient was none other than Lieutenant Potter from SG 1."

Janet placed her hands on her hips and looked at the man "Can I ask what you are doing to my patient?"

Harry didn't look at her "I am healing her. She has much synaptic damage from the punishment rod they used on her. It is much like a taser but uses a different form of energy to cause a great deal of pain."

Janet looked upset "How would you know all this?"

Harry responded "I ripped it out of the mind of the asshole that used it on her before I killed him. Now let me finish I will only be another minute."

Janet huffed but kept watch. True to his words he finished and set down heavily on the chair before he slid off to the side passed out.

When Harry awoke he felt a hand holding his. He opened his eyes and looked into Sam's beautiful blue eyes with tears in them. Sam immediately stood up and called out "Doctor he is awake."

Harry watched the same Doctor from before come over to look at him "I don't know what you did but all of your life signs were dangerously low."

Harry croaked out through a dry throat "Electrolytes work best to help me recover."

Janet smiled "Yes I figured that out when I got your blood chemical results back. I started you on them three hours ago."

Sam looked at him and cleared the hair from his face "What did you do Harry? I was scared and worried about you."

Harry smiled "Not half as much as I was scared they were killing you. Your healing took more out of me than I realized."

Sam leaned in and kissed him on the lips "Thanks for saving my ass."

Harry smiled up at her "That is my second favorite feature about you." Sam laughed at him in response.

Sam smiled down at him "Harry Potter I'll have you know I keep this ass in world class shape just for you." Janet Frasier blushed from the comment but didn't say anything.

She looked down at Harry and grinned "So you're the famous Harry Potter that makes me so jealous whenever she talks about you which is all the time."

Harry winked at Sam "In some parts of the world… probably the galaxy by now, I am infamous."

Janet laughed and then rolled her eyes "He has a sense of humor just like Colonel O'Neill's."

Sam crossed her arms "Don't remind me but at least Harry doesn't play dumb."

"Hey, I am not playing!" Harry chuckled as the soldier he saw in the ship walked into the room "I will have you know lieutenant that my cranium can't handle a quarter of the stuff that you filled yours with." Sam rolled her eyes as he said this. The soldier looked down at the bed and at Harry and smiled "Besides someone has to play comic relief to the nerds of our world…"

Harry interrupted his saying "Or otherwise the nerd's heads would explode?"

Jack walked around the bed "Exactly my point! The nerds need guys like me to keep things in perspective." Jack held his hand out to Harry "Name is Jack O'Neill and you would be Super Harry?"

Harry smiled at him "Well now that Sam is safe I have reverted to my meek mild mannered persona. It's just Harry!"

Jack looked at Sam "All right Lieutenant Potter now I am really miffed because you didn't tell me your husband was so cool. I expected him to have glasses and a pen pocket protector or something."

Harry laughed this time "Jack quiet. Don't tell Sam about that because I have all of those items hidden in the house. I have to wear them to all the nerds are us conventions!"

Sam looked at him "Wait, they have conventions?" she said with a smirk.

All of them laughed until Jack turned serious "Harry thanks for rescuing us. You were awesome by the way. General Hammond had to brief me in on your little society."

Jack turned to Doctor Frasier "The General wants him in the conference room so we can begin the mission debrief. So when can we get him from your evil clutches doc?"

Janet huffed at him and then pointed her finger at him before she gave a congenial smile "That reminds me Colonel that I recently found your medical records lacking and found you need a series of shots that were missed."

Jack looked very concerned when a technician wheeled in a cart with a very large needle on top of it. Doctor Frasier pulled on her rubber gloves and goggles before she picked up the big needle with both hands. "Ok Jack bend over. I am so going to enjoy this!"

Jack eyebrow's rose as he began walking out backwards "You know Doc you are truly evil and the only thing missing is the leather outfits and the whips."

Janet smiled sweetly at him "When did you see my closet at home Jack?"

Jack looked really shocked as he suddenly looked at his watch and then yelled "Coming General!" he looked at them apologetically "I just remembered Doc I have a prior engagement." He looked unsure and then bolted from the door. "You are on your own Harry. Later!"

Sam and Janet started to laugh hysterically and then Harry did too as he realized what they had done to Jack. Janet pulled off the gloves and goggles as Harry said to her "I think you enjoyed that way too much."

Janet grinned at him "He hates having to go to the doctor and it borders on a phobia. I just play into his fears. I think deep down he knows I don't mean it."

Sam chuckled at her "Way deep down…maybe."


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

Janet looked at him "Harry as soon as the IV finishes you are done and can leave. But you should stay home and rest for a couple of days."

An hour later Harry and Sam entered the conference room and found Teal'c, Daniel, and O'Neill sitting around it. Jack smiled at their approach "Ah, they have arrived." Just as he got up to get the General, the other door opened. General Hammond walked in and sat at the head before looking at Harry. "I have asked you to sit in because you, from my understanding, ended the mission. You realize that we do not normally do this because you are not a member of SGC. Your oaths are in effect for this briefing.

General Hammond turned to look at Jack after Harry nodded his assent "Ok Jack start this off."

Jack explained the beginning of the mission, how they were surrounded by Apophis's Jaffa and then brought to his mother ship. They had been there two days when the interrogations took a turn for the worse and Jack was being forced to watch them torture his team one by one. Jack turned to Harry and that is when Harry Potter appeared.

General Hammond turned to Harry "Ok how did this start with you?"

Harry cleared his throat "I was sitting in my class when I felt Sam's warning necklace begin to buzz lightly and then it suddenly began to vibrate quite loudly which means she was in great pain."

General Hammond asked "What Necklace?"

Sam held it up "This one sir. Harry bought me one for my protection so he would know I was ok."

General Hammond asked "How did you know where she was or where to find her?"

Harry grinned "I had a tracking and locating charm placed on it and tied to mine so that if she was harmed I would know."

Jack looked at him "Impressive!"

Harry continued "When I left class, actually ran from it, I went to where I thought that Sam was. I then found myself in front your machine. It then told me I had to go through it."

General Hammond sat up straighter "Wait, what do you mean it told you?"

Daniel Jackson then spoke "He said something similar when the Gate activated on Apophis's ship. He said he told the gate to dial home and it dialed in Earth's gate address.

Harry looked at them "Why is it that you believe I did something odd? The machine and I talked… well talk is probable not the right word to use. Perhaps it is best described as we communicated what we needed and it helped me."

Sam leaned forward and placed her hand on his arm "Harry it took us almost thirty-five years to figure out how to work this. The US has been trying, on and off since nineteen forty- seven to make this work. We got it working once and lost a man doing it."

Sam breathed in "You come in here and in a minute activate it and come directly to me when I needed help. What you did was unknown to us before now."

Daniel stood up quickly and looked out at the star gate for many seconds "Dr. Jackson do you have something?"

Daniel turned around and looked at everyone "Well it's actually, as Jack calls it, a WAG."

Jack perked up and smiled "A Jackism...Wild Ass Guess!"

Sam and Daniel smirked as they looked at each other. Teal'c dead panned "I believe O'Neill that the Nerds are attempting to humor the Neanderthal."

Sam and Daniel automatically turned away to laugh and even General Hammond had to turn to hide a chuckle."

Well sir I object to this characterization because the caveman is just dumb enough to take this as a compliment." This caused everyone to have a full blown laugh."

Hammond waved over to Dr. Jackson "Continue Dr. Jackson with your WAG."

Jack wetted his pencil with his tongue and turned to Teal'c "Do I spell Wag in all capitols?" Teal'c arched his eyebrows in response. Jack turned back to his small notebook "I will just capitalize."

Dr. Jackson was now smiling "I think the question is what is different about Harry as compared to many of us that have been around the gate?"

Everyone looked unsure until Sam stood up and snapped her fingers "Harry is a wizard and he is magical." She stated to them.

Jack looked on "That does not explain why he could speak Gaould!"

Sam looked at him as did Daniel before Daniel questioned "He spoke Gaould?"

Jack leaned back "It was the exact thing that you and Teal'c speak on occasion but what do I know I am just a caveman after all."

Teal'c looked at Harry and said some sounds to him "_Do you speak the tongue of the gods?_" Teal'c asked in gaould.

Harry looked at him before he responded "_If one kills a god then they are more than that supposed god but I am not a god so therefore, your original premise is wrong. It is just a language of a being wishing to be called a god._"

Daniel's mouth fell open "Holy shit. He spoke it perfectly. Where did you learn this?"

Harry smirked "I ripped it from Apophis's mind before I killed the little shit. I kindly reminded him that hurting Sam was an automatic death sentence."

Sam blushed but Doctor Jackson said something in a complete different language that no one had ever heard before. Only Harry looked at him with shock as he then replied by correcting the pronunciation for him and then answered "It's a language I have thought to be of the ancient's." Daniel replied.

Harry answered back "They called themselves Alterran's, Daniel."

Daniel looked back "You speak their language perfectly and you now interface with their machines."

Sam jumped up "I will be right back."

Sam came back in a few minutes with an old device "We found this on a planet and Daniel and I have been studying…" she stopped what she was saying as the device began to light up and a holographic image lit up above it.

Harry stood up and jumped away from the device. It went out again. Jack sat there and stated "Holy shit!"

Daniel looked at Harry "You are an ancient."

Harry looked at him "I can't be I was born and raised on earth."

Sam looked at him "Harry interface with it. I might have a different explanation if you can interact with it."

Harry looked at her and gulped heavily. He placed his hand over the device and it lit up again and when he touched it the image above it cleared up. He closed his eyes and then opened them before looking down "It's a scanner. It was used to look at an item's chemical… no not just chemical…what its composition and energy is more the appropriate terms to use."

Harry backed up and sat in the corner "I can't be I was born on earth. I can't be an Alterran."

Sam kneeled down beside him and grabbed his face as she looked at him "No matter what we find out Harry I will always love you and want to be with you. We share too much for it to be any other way." She told him.

Harry touched her hand "How could you, you didn't know about all of this."

Sam kissed his lips "Neither did you, Harry. I can sense it, you didn't know and you never lied to me. Do you understand?" Harry looked at her and smiled before Sam said softly "Let's find out what it means together."

They both stood as Sam held Harry's hands "Sir what if the Alterran's did come to earth and what if they left something else besides just the gates?"

General Hammond asked "What Lieutenant? What else did they leave?"

Daniel looked at her and answered for her "They left their DNA. They left their descendants on this planet." He said with surprise.

Harry looked confounded "How does… oh shit. What if wizards are the descendants of their race in this galaxy?"

Sam looked at him "That would explain everything that is happening and what you are able to do."

General Hammond picked up the phone and spoke into it. "Dr. Frazier come up to the conference room with all the records, lab results, everything."

General Hammond looked down in deep thought but didn't say anything until Dr. Frasier arrived. "Dr. Frasier, this is very important and I need your full cooperation on this. I need your full cooperation from all of you." General Hammond wiped his face as he stood up and placed his hands on his hips.

"What I am about to tell you only three people on this planet know about. I am going to tell you because I am going to ask you to go against many regulations and protocols. It is necessary because of what we just learned this morning."

Harry looked almost ill "Because of what you learned about me.? Harry gave a heavy sigh "Shit, sometimes the only luck I have is bad luck."

General Hammond looked at him "There is a rogue agency in our government that is trying to wrest control of the star gate program for their own purposes. If they learn of what we know now… well let's just say that none of us will be safe."

General Hammond sat back down "If they learn about Harry we will have trouble. So the only thing we can do is erase all trace of this incident from the records."

Janet Frasier looked very confused "General what is going on?"

"Doctor Frasier, Janet, I can't tell you but I need all your records and any medical history you have on Harry. You are not to talk about, write about, or otherwise have any knowledge about Harry Potter from this point forward."

Harry sat down heavily "Just feckin great."

Janet looked at Harry and then handed the General her files "Sir, I think there is something you should know about his blood work."

Sam looked up at her and answered "It's not quite right is it. It's abnormal for a human?"

Janet looked at her "Right but I…"

General Hammond responded "I know I am asking for a lot but you must do this. Bring me all the blood samples, paperwork, or anything else you have on him. We cannot let this knowledge out of this room."

Janet answered "Sir, I know this is my first classified assignment but you have nothing to worry about from me."

Hammond looked at her "Thank you doctor. This won't be forever. Please go get those records."

Hammond stayed seated "We have to withhold all this information from our reports. The only person I trust above is the President but he has people listening in to what he hears."

Harry looked at the general "I am really sorry for all this trouble but I think I might have a solution that will make it much easier to keep this in place." Harry had everyone's attention "If I place myself under a fidelus charm and I am the secret keeper then all information about me would be lost to anybody that knew it until I allow them to know."

General Hammond looked at him "How does that work?"

Harry smiled "I would hide myself from the world and nobody would know except for me and whom I choose to let know."

Sam looked at him "You can do that, affect many people like that?"

Harry looked at her "I can include everyone that ever knew me and since I have no family no one would ever know."

Hammond looked at him "How would you live, get to your money?"

Harry answered "I would have to transfer some things and set things up so that it could work."

Hammond asked him "How long would that take?"

Harry thought for a minute "If I let Sam take the house and she would let me rent a room and I transferred some assets for her then I could have it by today."

Hammond responded "All right people let's make it happen and I need to speak to Harry alone."

Harry turned to Sam "I want Sam here for this."

Hammond answered curtly "Alone Mr. Potter and I have my reasons." Harry turned to him and a pit formed in his stomach. He nodded and kissed Sam's cheek. As they watched them leave.

Hammond turned to Harry "When you do this you can't tell anyone this secret. Not even Sam or me."

Harry responded "I can't do that General. I can't betray her like that."

Hammond held up his hand "You must until the mission I give you is accomplished. It's for her safety."

Harry placed his head in his hands "How long?"

Hammond sighed "A few months, no longer than a year."

Harry looked at him "You are asking me to risk everything I have with her. This could break her trust in me completely."

Hammond looked down "I know Harry and when the time comes to explain it to her I will be right there with you."

Harry and Hammond spent the next hour discussing the plan that Hammond had come up with. Harry did not like it but he realized the necessity of it when Hammond explained who and what they would have to expose. Harry walked out mad at everybody and especially himself.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7 **

Samantha Carter answered the door to her five bedroom house that her mom and dad had left her. She looked out the screen to find a very handsome man standing out front with two suit cases. When she saw his eyes her heart began to race and she stared at him. He looked familiar but she couldn't place where she knew him from.

She opened the door and smiled "Hello can I help you."

The man smiled "Hi, I am answering the ad you placed for a room to rent. I am new to the area and I start work Monday at a place called Cheyenne Mountain."

Sam looked puzzled "An ad you say?"

The black haired man showed her the newspaper ad with her name and number. Sam looked at him and then back to the article. The man looked suddenly unhappy "Don't tell me this was some sort of a prank your friends played on you. Shit! I am sorry to have bothered you. Just my luck now where am I going to stay?" The man turned to leave.

Sam looked at him "Wait!" The man turned back to her and looked at her "You said you were hired to work at Cheyenne Mountain?" The man nodded back at her "What are you going to do there?" she asked him.

The man walked back onto the porch and set his bags down "I have masters in Mechanical and Electrical Engineering and they need a designer for some heavy duty equipment in the astrometrics Lab."

Sam looked perplexed "That's my lab. Wait who hired you?"

The man smiled "General Hammond."

Sam suddenly laughed "Oh you're that brainy kid who just graduated. General Hammond said that you come highly recommended."

The man looked hurt "I hardly think a twenty-five year old is considered a kid anymore."

Sam chuckled "Don't get all riled up I didn't mean anything by it." Sam looked at him longer than normal and then got lost in his eyes. Before she knew what she said "You have the most beautiful green eyes I have ever seen." Sam realized what she said and then blushed all the way to her neck. "Sorry."

The man smiled "Sorry that you said it or Sorry that I heard it."

Sam looked at him "Not sorry I said it, it's just you look so familiar have we met somewhere before?"

The man laughed "Trust me if we had met I would remember a woman as beautiful as you." Sam's mouth hung open and then she smiled.

The man shrugged "Well as much as I love standing her flirting with you I am currently without domicile and I really need to find someplace to stay. So thank you for your time Samantha."

Sam felt a sense of loss rising in her and blurted out "its Sam."

The man turned to her "What?"

"If you are going to be staying here then you are going to have to call me Sam." She stated with a smirk as she grabbed his other case and brought it in. Harry followed and brought his other bag in. Sam carried it upstairs and to a bedroom across the house from hers. "This house is really big and it is too much for one person." Sam turned to him as she sat his bag on the bed "It is a little lonely without someone to share it with."

The man held his hand out "I am James Black by the way."

Sam blushed "I completely forgot to ask but I remember your resume now. Very impressive work on your master's thesis."

James looked at her "You read it?"

Sam seemed surprised at the question "Yes, of course. We have many leaders in their fields of studies here. We like to get published just like all academics do."

James grinned "Well if this is going to be my room. Is there a certain amount of time I have until I have to find my own place?"

Sam looked at him "Do you have annoying habits?"

James laughed "I am guy and I am sure that I am probable better than most at habits that annoy women." Sam laughed and liked how his eyes sparkled. Something inside of her wanted to just hug him to her and kiss him like crazy. She blushed in response.

She turned away from him "I was just about to go out and jog and then figure out something for dinner. I am not the greatest cook but I can make something edible."

James smiled at her "Then I can reveal my first annoying habit by cooking you something. I have been told I am pretty good around the kitchen."

Sam arched her eyebrows "Really?" Sam looked at him from the door "Do you have a specialty?"

James smiled "What do you like I probable know a recipe for It.?

Sam smirked "Oh really? Let's see then since I plan on running five miles I can splurge a little how about a sirloin, potatoes, and some kind of salad."

James grinned "Would you care for a wine with that?"

Sam smiled "Cocky aren't we? Ok wise guy I am not good with wine so you choose."

James rubbed his fingers "Could you drive me to a market after the run and I shall surprise you and may I join you for the run?"

Sam looked at him "So you knock on my door and now you are going on a run with me and cooking me dinner and here I thought it was going to be another boring night. Are you that sure of yourself?"

James didn't answer as he began to take off his shirt and placed it on a chair James turned to her "You are going to go running now right?" Sam looked confused "Shouldn't you go change or something?" James smirked at her and then stated "Or perhaps you want to watch me change and then I can watch you change."

Sam blushed profusely and then began to stutter. James turned her around and pushed her out the door as he closed it on her and laughed which made her blush even more. She quickly headed to her room to get her work out clothes on.

When she got downstairs James was outside on the porch stretching. When she opened the door he turned to look at her and then did a double take before turning away before he got caught staring. Sam smirked at him as she clearly saw that his face had turned red.

She began to stretch too and after ten minutes they were standing on the sidewalk James motioned to her "It's your neighborhood so why don't I follow you?"

Sam looked over her shoulder at him "Ok but ne perving on my ass."

James winked at her "What you call perving I call incentive to keep up."

Sam started to chuckle and then took off. She was smiling to herself as very few men could maintain her pace. She ran almost every day and as Jack had taught hertwo miles is just a warm up.

After a mile Sam turned and found that he was right behind her and off to one side "A man with endurance hmm." Sam smirked and then quickened the pace. To her complete surprise Harry passed her up and just maintained a steady pace just to her front. She told Harry when to turn so they didn't get lost.

After the second mile James smirked at her "Nice view back there?

Sam smiled "It is pretty good incentive and you take directions from a female pretty well."

James let her run to the side of him "Some men are known to read a woman so well that they don't have to be given any direction they just know what to do."

Sam chuckled and then pulled ahead "Yes and the training we women have to do to achieve that is long and arduous." She distinctly heard James laughing behind her.

Sam went an extra mile and James stayed right with her. When she called out this is the last mile. Harry raced to get beside her "So crunches or sit ups?"

Sam grinned "What?"

"Race you to your house and the loser owes an extra twenty."

Sam gave her determined look "Oh your on." She sped away.

James called out "Hey you didn't say go!"

Sam smiled back "Quit whining and go already."

James smiled and then kicked it in gear. He was not overtaking her very quickly but he was starting to make ground. He had given Sam a small lead and he was in no hurry to change the view in front of him.

Sam heard him right beside her and she could also see her house just up ahead. She would not let him win so she kicked it up another notch. James was almost laughing at her faces of determination. He looked at her "Be careful or one of those looks could stay."

Sam tried to hold it in but fell in her front yard and began to laugh. James was laughing and catching his breath. He looked at her and then leaned over "Come on beautiful or your legs will cramp up. Let's walk and stretch them a little.

Sam looked over at him "I know this may sound weird but I feel very comfortable around you and you are in great shape."

James smiled "Were you perving on me while we ran?"

Sam quickly turned on him to stand in front of him "What if I was? What are you going to do about it?"

James kissed her nose and then smiled "I shall not feel so guilty about perving on you. You have a fantastic back side."

Harry turned back towards the house and had a smile on his face a mile wide. Sam stood there looking confused as she watched him walk away. She kept thinking to herself "Why do I act this way around him. For gods sakes I am not a slut that drops her panties and flirts like this. The other part of herself looked at his butt and legs and moaned that he had a nice ass.

James stopped and turned to her "Are you done looking so you can open the door as I don't have a key yet."

Sam jogged up to him "Who are you and why do I find myself wanting to jump you in the worst way?"

James looked lost and then answered with a smile "My name is James Black and it is obvious that we feel an attraction to each other, is that so bad?"

Sam looked at him and into his green eyes. She had to admit they were the nicest green she had ever seen and then before she knew what she was doing she leaned in and kissed him. Sam looked shocked at herself "Oh god I can't believe I just did that."

She began walking to the front door "I am not a slut." She threw open the door and then went into the kitchen and got some water. She was mumbling to herself and looking quite out of place. James stood there with a smile.

Sam turned on him and looked "You don't have to stand their looking so smug and… sexy. God I want to do things with you." Sam turned to the sink and grabbed it with both hands. She suddenly felt hands around her waist and her reaction was to lean back into the embrace.

She heard James whisper into her ear "I will not do anything you don't want me to and all you have to do is say stop." James kissed her neck and then worked his way up to her earlobes. Sam was moaning from the time his lips first made contact and she couldn't have stopped herself if she tried.

She turned to look at him "This feels way too good to be wrong and even if it is I can't help myself."

James picked her up bridal style and carried her to her bathroom. Sam didn't say a word as he turned on the water and then turned to undress her. He kissed his way around her neck until he looked into her eyes "You are so beautiful." He whispered to her as he kissed her. She didn't remember much until she looked up and found him on top of her in the bed. They were still damp from their shower and she wrapped her long legs around him.

She remembered screaming out Harry's name as she came and then looked up at him. You are not James, you are my husband Harry. What happened today?" Sam started crying "How could I forget you. I have loved you from the moment I saw you fighting those four guys two years ago."

Harry leaned back "It was my fault; it is always my fault that things happen in my life. Hammond said I should stay away from you but I just couldn't I missed you all afternoon and I couldn't stop myself from coming over here. I need you Sam and I can't live without you."

Sam set up in bed "You cast that fidelus thing today didn't you?"

Harry laid his hands over his eyes. Sam did something that she had never done before she hit him and knocked him out of bed "Harry it was always suppose to be me and you together. You didn't take me with you. How could you do that?"

Harry looked up with tears in his eyes "Because Hammond said it was the best way to protect you and I was stupid enough to believe it." Harry wiped his eyes "I couldn't do it because I was afraid that later you would hate me for it and I need you so badly."

Sam sat down on his lap and held him as they both cried. Sam wiped her eyes and then looked at him "I am happy this stupid plan didn't work. Harry Potter whatever life throws at us we are together. If you ever do this to me again I swear I will kill you."

Harry smiled and then laughed "I couldn't even last three hours without you. Does that give you your answer?"

Sam smiled at him "You just love my brain."

Harry smirked at their little joke "Don't forget what a nice ass you have."

Sam kissed him "You are such a perv Potter." Sam stood up "This doesn't get you out of cooking me dinner." Sam looked at him with a smirk "To make it up to me you have to do it without clothes."

Harry pulled her into the bathroom "Now who is the perv?"


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

Harry explained the plan to Sam and what he had to do. She was appalled at first but the more she thought about it the more she knew that General Hammond was right. These Corporations were only looking out for themselves and more profits. They didn't care about who they were harming or what affect it would have on earth.

The more she thought about it the more she liked the sense of justice it brought. Early Sunday morning Harry flew to Washington D.C. He found Senator Kinsey at his home in Arlington, Virginia and waited until the Senator went into his private office.

Harry walked up behind him and paralyzed him and then went around to the front of his desk. He saw that the safe was open and he went in and looked at all his papers. He found the file folder he was looking for and a computer disk. Harry pulled out his wand and cast legimens on the senator and read his mind. The more he looked the more disgusted he became with the senator.

The Senator was straining not to release the memories that Harry was looking at. The senator had various mistresses that he had over his lifetime. The various political deals he conducted to gain power. The meeting with the corporate conglomerate that began the infiltration of the NID. He witnessed the ten well known corporate CEO, two of which were household names in some countries and thought of as benevolent captains of industry. It sickened Harry to watch the real men in the meeting. Harry finally got the pass codes for the disk and the procedure to send and receive messages.

Harry stopped his probe and looked at him "You are a real piece of work aren't you? You are a selfish man who cares nothing for others around you. You don't deserve to live. With that Harry touched his forehead and the Senator's eyes became blank and lifeless.

Harry apparated away to a computer he had in his hotel room. He took the file, a disk, and the codes he took from Kinsey and found the locations of the ten other corporate CEO's that were funding the NID.

He spent the next seven days finding each one of them and eliminating them. At each person he left a note "Quit funding the NID or you will be next."

Three of them were in Europe and they met ends that were questionable. One was in Russia and he found that a hundred mercenaries could not save him. He died impaled on a pike in front of his house. In South America one Telecom mogul had been drowned in his own pool. The guards could not help him as Harry had conjured a piece of Plexiglas and stuck it one inch below the water. The look of the mogul's eyes as he breathed water for his last breath was what justice looked like to Harry.

The middle eastern oil tycoon didn't fare any better as Harry traveled into his study. The man seemed less surprised than Harry believed. Hissam began talking as soon as he felt Harry's presence. "I knew as soon as the others were killed that you would come for me. Our cooperative has been found out. It is just as well as I never really believed in the cooperative's cause."

Harry scoffed "You believed enough to sink ten million dollars into it."

Hassam smirked "You are very well informed. If you must know I sank that much into it because Islam could not be left behind."

Harry stood in the shadows "Hassam the Koran says to treat the infidel as you wish to be treated, yet at every turn you wish to place them under your heel out of jealousy for what they have achieved."

Hassam stood up in irritation "They are faithless and yet live better than just about everyone in the world. They do not deserve that which they were given."

Harry raised his wand arm "Says the man that lives better than ninety-five percent of the rest of the world. Imagine what ten million dollars would have done for the rest of humanity? Harry sent a piercing hex through his neck."

In America Harry went to New York and found the last three men huddled in a Manhattan office building conference room. When he came they did not move except one man lifted a shiny brief case onto the table "Please we will stop all of our covert activities with the NID and pay you well to leave us in peace."

Harry scanned their thoughts and found the miniature bomb they had planted in the brief case. He pushed the one older man down and applied a sticking charm to them so they could not leave their seats. "Gentlemen what makes you think I can be bought off?"

They looked at him with concern "But you wanted us to stop, isn't that the purpose of the warnings?"

Harry looked at them "The messages were not warnings; they were death certificates because I wanted you to know I was coming. I wanted you to know that all the money in the world could not save you. You were bankrupt of the one thing that could have saved you…morals. You started this little venture to earn more profit and to prove you could control others." Harry removed the cash from the suitcase and placed a sticking charm on it right in front of the three executives.

"Gentlemen the bomb you thought I would leave here with will remain with you. You can't move from this room and when the bomb goes off it will be your deaths, not mine." Harry disappeared as the three men began to yell and shout for help.

Harry landed on the street below and five minutes later an explosion ripped through a tall office building across the street from a little coffee shop. Three men in chairs hit the pavement after being blown out of the office building from the explosion. Harry apparated away in the confusion of the explosion.

The next week the NID cockroaches that were agents tried to run to ground and hide. Harry found the four top directors and they died a traitor's death. He left one guy with such a bad fright that he gave up that kind work completely and gave Harry the remaining information to dismantle their secret off world base.

Harry's last act was a visit to the President of the United States. He appeared in the office and held his hands up in a show that he was not there to harm anyone. "Mr. President, General Hammond sent me. He was afraid to call you because he could never be sure of who was listening.

Harry sat down in a chair after handing over a file "I was asked to take care of your mutual problem and it is done and that is the evidence and proof of their crimes. I am to tell you that I will be joining SG1 as another technical advisor.

The president looked at him and then picked up his red phone "Please get me General Hammond on the line."

He hung up the phone and looked over to Harry "Did you save the ones you could?"

Harry looked down and shook his head "No Sir, none were savable and they all had committed unspeakable things with no remorse for their actions."

The President smiled "You ok?"

Harry looked at him "No, but I always do the right thing."

The president looked at him "I wish I always knew what the right thing was to do. I envy that you still see the world in black and white."

Harry looked at him with heavy eyes "Everyday it seems to turn a bit more gray."

The president looked a little saddened by his response as the red phone began to ring. "General Hammond I have a member of your command in my office. He said that you sent him."

The President smiled and nodded "He fits that description. Ok thanks." The Presidents face took on a serious look and then he looked mad before he buzzed the intercom for his chief of staff. "General Hammond thanks you for taking care of this and I will be coming out their next week."

The President stood and looked out the window for many seconds until a knock was heard on his door. "Come in." he stated absently as he turned to find Harry not there. Charlie Wilcox, his chief of staff entered.

"You wanted to see me Mr. President?" he stated as he closed the door.

The President gave him a grave look "Charlie I just found out some things that require my attention and I need a good reason to visit Colorado Springs next week. It involves National Security and no excuses. Tell the Secret Service I have a conference that will not require their presence in a secured military facility."

Charlie looked at him "Mr. President is there anything I need to be aware of?"

The President looked at him "No Charlie, it is nothing I can talk about but knowing you, you will figure it out before I return." The President smiled at him "It is nothing we can ever talk about." Charlie chuckled and turned to leave "You will give me some notice if I need to do damage control." The President laughed as Charlie exited the room.

The President buzzed his secretary "Madeline I am not to be bothered for thirty minutes and place a secret Service agent at the door and tell the Secret Service supervisor to come here in twenty-five minutes with a camera."

Harry heard her answer "Yes, Mr. President."

Harry appeared on the couch as the President sat down in a chair next to him "I hear I have you to thank for taking care of two problems for this country?"

Harry didn't look up "They were unscrupulous men who deserved far more than what they got. They are another reason my world is more gray today."

The President looked at him "Yes and I believe if General Hammond words mean anything, you are going to be joining your wife on SG 1."

Harry looked at him and smiled "Any time with her is a good day."

The President pulled a folder out of a drawer from the lamp table and opened it "You're a Brit from merry old England born in 1981 to James and Lilly Potter. They are deceased, murdered by a guy named Voldemort. You killed him in 1998 at seventeen."

Harry looked a little upset "I know my history and I do not wish to be reminded of it. It was painful enough to live through."

The President closed the folder "Yes, well from what I have read you didn't have it easy and still you sit in front of me because you have impressed a lot of people not easily impressed. Of note to this list are General Hammond, Colonel O'Neill, and Lieutenant Potter.

Harry turned to him "It was not my intent to impress anyone but Sam. If she is happy with me then I am happy with that."

President smiled at him "Yes, so I have heard. You are a conundrum to me Mr. Potter because I am a politician at heart and I am not used to dealing with people that have no agenda."

The President sighed "I want to know what drives you."

Harry looked at him "You want to know if I will ever turn on you or this country?"

The president looked surprised for a second and then smiled "At the heart of it yes." He admitted to Harry. "You represent both a shield from what is out there in the Universe but on the other hand you represent a sword."

Harry smirked "Any weapon, especially a sword, can cut both ways."

The president looked at him to study him for a few seconds "You are much more intelligent than people give you credit and you don't miss much. You value candor above all else and you don't like manipulation." Harry nodded in agreement.

Harry looked him dead in the eyes and gave him a warning "I am not a weapon to be used in a cavalier manner and I will not be manipulated to do your bidding. I only got involved because someone I love was in danger. The people that caused this are all dead. It is a rule that no one should violate…ever."

The President smirked "Noted Mr. Potter and I agree with that." The President stood up and opened the office door "Alex come on in because I have someone I want you to meet."

The President gestured to Alexander to sit down. "This Alexander is Mr. Harry Potter and he is on special assignment for me. Anytime he says he needs to see me it is your job to find me and bring him to me." Harry looked up at the President in shock.

The president smiled at Harry before continuing "You are to ask him no questions and you are to do what he asks."

Alexander sat up straighter "Mr. President I…"

The president looked at him giving him a stern glance "Alexander there is no compromise here. This is important to me, the country and the world."

Alexander looked at him "Yes, Mr. President. I understand."

The President went to his desk and signed two sheets of paper and then took a stamp and stamped both the top and bottom. He brought them both with him. The President turned to Harry "I need an oath from you that you will obey the laws and ideals of this country and protect it with your life if necessary."

Harry looked at him "Sir, an oath for me is more serious than you can imagine. I do not give them lightly."

The president smiled "Harry I am going to manipulate you right now because I have 300 million Sam's that I care about and I need this from you before we continue. You need to swear it on your life and magic."

Harry looked at him and then smiled "You don't play fair." Harry then pulled out his wand and pointed it towards the ceiling and smirked "Did your file on me say that I can perform a form of mind reading."

The president laughed "I remember that one of the requirements for dealing with you is candor, so you have my permission as soon as you give the oath."

Harry smiled "I, Harry James Potter, swear on my life and Magic to follow the ideals and to protect the United States with my life as long as its leaders deal with me with candor, so mote it be." A white Aura surrounded him and flashed to acknowledge it.

The President looked at him "The laws Harry?"

Harry looked at him "If I had done that then I would already be dead, you will hear about it tomorrow but I protected the ideals of this country."

The President leaned forward "I already know some of what you speak of. You made a good point and I agree with you. You are more intelligent than you appear."

The President turned to Alexander and handed the two sheets of paper "These are two ultra top secret executive orders stating that Harry is granted citizenship of this country for services rendered. I need you to make him two US Passports one in the name of Harry James Potter and the other in James Evan Black."

Alexander looked shocked before the President continued "You are to make his Wife two passports "Samantha Anne Potter and the second Lilly Marie Black. Her current picture can be found through the Air Force, she is a Lieutenant stationed at Cheyenne Mountain. Are there any questions?"

Alexander looked between Harry and the President and then sighed "No sir, no questions."

The President smiled "Thank you Alexander." And then turned to Harry "I will make you only one promise Harry and that is I will give you all the information I know when I can."

Harry stood up and had his picture taken in front of the flag. He nodded to the President "Good day to you sir. This has been an experience." Harry apparated out of the room.

The President laughed "I like that guy." He turned to Alexander "I think he will be something we hear about in the future, in a good way."


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

Harry arrived back at the SGC, more precisely General Hammond's office. General Hammond was doing paperwork when Harry appeared before his desk. General Hammond sensed his presence almost immediately and didn't acknowledge him. Just before Harry went to say something, Hammond spoke first "Well you are either going to hex me and then listen or you can listen first, so what will it be?"

Harry sat in a chair and crossed his arms to let Hammond know he was not happy with him. Hammond leaned back in his chair. "Two weeks ago when you rescued SG1 I realized what you represented an extra margin of safety and security for this planet. Then during debriefing when you were able to speak both goauld and this new language ancient I was even more thrilled. The last and final straw was you can interact with ancient technology. For me, Jack, and Dr. Jackson we needed no further prompting to realize we needed you on the team.

The President was still reluctant as you were not a US citizen and he had a little thorn in his side he wanted out of the way. The President told me to tell you that he did manipulate you and me to get the threat of NID out of the way. He promised that it will be the first and last time he does that to you but he said to remind you that these men were a danger to all of us and the result he wanted justified the manipulation."

Harry looked at him "I can see where he was coming from. If I hadn't seen their memories I would not have continued but they doomed themselves by their own actions. I can live with that." Harry smirked "So what happens now?" Hammond realized that he didn't like the look on Harry's face as it usually meant something was up.

Hammond leaned on his desk "Well we have to give you some training on combat tactics, stealth, and let you work with SG1 on some combat simulations to get all of you use to a new team member." Hammond watched Harry take all this in and noticed his expression did not change. Hammond continued "You are all on stand down for the next three weeks unless something major happens."

Harry looked at him and stood up "That's it?"

Hammond seemed unsure "Well, yes Colonel O'Neill will probably have some other things for you once you report in tomorrow morning at 0700."

Harry smiled "So I have about 13 hours to make it up to my wife, who by the way, I am going to steal for the rest of the day and whatever you are going to pay me has to be $1 over what Dr. Jackson makes."

Hammond looked surprised "How am I going to justify that?"

"We both read and write Gaould but he hasn't fully learned Alterran, so I know more than he does, albeit I should get paid more and it will drive him nuts!" Harry chuckled

Harry then pulled the door open "It also serves a dual purpose of having him drive you crazy about a pay raise and why the newby makes more than him and payment for you assisting in manipulating me."

Harry smiled and waved goodbye to him and closed the door. He started whistling down the hall before he started to chuckle as he heard Hammond swear about having another Jack to deal with.

He found Colonel O'Neil and Samantha in her lab talking something over. He walked in and Samantha smiled at him and gave him a hug. "Ok, so how did it go?" she asked him.

Harry looked at her full of innocence "How did what go?"

Sam placed her hands on her hips "Potter don't play dumb with me. How did your meetings go?"

Harry held his bottom lip out in a childish fashion of a petulant child and stated "I can't remember because my arm still hurts where somebody slugged me. The bruise goes deep inside."

Sam rolled her eyes at him as Jack asked Sam "Is he always like this?"

Sam turned to Jack "Like what? You know you are speaking about my husband who I love dearly." Sam said with a smile as she placed her arm around Harry's shoulder.

Harry turned to her "You love me?" Sam looked at him in surprise until he winked at her. Harry turned back to Jack "Sam is taking the rest of the day off, General Hammond's orders." Before Jack had time to reply Harry hugged Sam and apparated away.

"Can somebody please tell me when I get to be in charge?" Jack yelled out as he raised his arms.

Sam arrived laying down with her arms and legs stretched out and a very naked Harry on top of her. She looked down and realized that she was naked too. She smiled up at Harry "Did you miss me much?"

Harry smiled up at her as he kissed her belly button which made her squirm from being tickled. "Sam I could hardly sleep for the whole time." Harry told her sincerely. He then raised himself up so that he was looking into her eyes. "I decided that I should see how many times I could get you to say my name." Harry leaned down and kissed her and Sam was already starting to heat up when he stopped.

Sam smiled as she licked her lips "You can torture me or do whatever you want but I won't give in Potter. I am stronger, smarter, and tougher than you." Sam had a distinct twinkle in her eye as she said this.

Harry kept his eyes on her as he trailed kisses down her collar bone and her breathing got heavier. "You Samantha Potter stand no chance." Harry lightly trailed his fingers down her sides which he knew were extremely sensitive on her. "You might as well admit defeat as I will have my way with you and there is nothing you can do about it."

**Many hours later** –

Harry woke up and found Sam slightly crying on his chest. He became awake instantly and rubbed her back and lifted her head to look at him. "Hey what's wrong? Did I hurt you?"

Sam through the tears shook her head no and then she grasped on to him tighter and continued to cry. Harry decided that this was a woman thing and that she would let him know what he needed when she could. For now he wrapped one arm around her waist and then ran his hand through her hair.

It took Sam thirty minutes to calm down enough that she looked at him and then began to speak "I kept laying here and thinking about you and me, about how happy you make me. She looked at him "Do you know my body is still quivering inside from what you did to me." She laid her head down on his chest "I loved every minute of it."

Sam crawled on top of him "I still need you Harry but I need something more too." Sam looked into his eyes as she reached her hand down and put him inside her. Sam had to close her eyes from the sensations "God, I feel so alive!"

Sam gave him a look "I need to share myself with you. Read my mind Harry and be with me. I need this."

Harry looked at her for many minutes in thought before he could reach a decision "Don't break eye contact." He told her. Sam gasped as she felt him in her mind. Absently she began to move slowly and almost immediately she felt the sensations from him and her both and it overwhelmed her senses she shuddered through a constant barrage of sensations.

Harry heard in his mind a constant mantra "I belong with you. I am you. I am one with you." He realized it was Sam chanting in his head and then he suddenly fell into the abyss of this chant and he began to chant it in synch with Sam.

The alarm clock woke both of them up with a start. Sam was still on top and they began to move before they both froze as the sensations began to come over them. Both moaned in unison "Don't move!"

Harry and Sam looked at each other and smiled. Sam took her hand and played with Harry's hair as she looked at him differently than before "You have the sexiest bedhead I have ever seen. Your hair just begs to be played with."

Harry chuckled and the movement made both of them moan. Sam laughed "Please say you know some kind of numbing spell or we will definitely be late for work." Sam then mimicked calling into work sick and tried to explain their predicament. They both started laughing until they found themselves kissing and then…

Harry and Sam ran to meet Jack, Daniel, and Teal'c at the training facility. They made it with barely a minute to spare. Jack placed his hands behind his back and gave them a sly smirk "Well, now that the rest of the crew has shown up we can begin our training."

After outfitting Harry with the standard uniform, boots and equipment, they handed Harry a P90 assault rifle. He looked at the weapon and then for some reason he looked down range. He looked over to Sam and then he took the weapon apart with practiced ease before he reassembled it, correcting the misplaced part.

The rest watched with their mouths held open in awe. Harry then looked at a magazine and slapped it in before cocking and aiming the weapon. He did controlled bursts until the magazine was empty.

Jack took the binoculars and then took them away in shock. He looked at Harry and then back to the binoculars before a smile came on his face. He handed them to Sam who placed them up and started to laugh. She saw a smiley face with the words Sam below.

Jack took his sidearm and threw it to Harry. Harry caught it and broke it down before putting it back together. He slipped the magazine in and then unloaded all the rounds into the black circle.

When he finished Jack brought out a machine gun and Harry completed the same routine and then fired about a hundred rounds down range. Jack then brought out and M2 Sniper rifle and then had Sam pick out a target about ½ mile out.

Harry finished checking the weapon and then followed Sam's directions to the target. He sighted it in and then fired one round. Sam called out "Hit, dead center."

Jack pulled his hat off and rubbed his head. He went back to the shack and brought out a short stubby weapon with a rather big muzzle. Harry looked at the weapon and then looked up. "I can't figure this one out."

Jack gave a small sigh "Well, I was starting to worry. I was looking forward to being outdoors today. If you knew this one then we were going to have to go to the indoor range. Lieutenant Potter you need to learn this one too."

Sam and Harry spent the next hour becoming proficient with the grenade launcher. When they were done they knew exactly how to clean and fire the weapon. They all helped to put the weapons back into storage.

Harry leaned over to Sam "It's funny how the only weapon I didn't know was the one you didn't know about either." Harry looked around "Until today I have never fired a weapon before nor have I ever held one."

Sam looked at him with surprise and then asked "How?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders "The information just popped into my head."

They ran about four miles back to the main gate of the mountain and then went to quarters they had assigned. Sam and Harry shared a room as a married couple. They cleaned up and met in the mess hall for lunch.

After lunch they moved to the indoor range where Teal'c began to train Harry in the use of the Zat and the staff weapon most Jaffa used. Harry again showed them advanced knowledge in dismantling and re-assembling both weapons. He fired them without any problems and Teal'c stood in shock.

Jack went over "That is exactly how I felt when he did it to me." Jack turned and walked off the range in a huff. Harry and Sam heard him state in a loud voice that was the training for the rest of the week." Sam and Harry chuckled.

Teal'c walked out of the room and Daniel hung back and looked like he had many questions for both Sam and Harry "Harry how in the world did you know all that? It took me a month to learn the P90."

Harry smiled at him and then looked at Sam. Sam looked at him "You know how you did it?" she asked him and then stated "If you know it's ok to tell Daniel."

Harry just smiled at her and then looked at Daniel "Believe it or not it was Sam that gave me the information."

Daniel looked confused "She didn't say a word this morning or give you any instruction. So she did it some other time."

Harry looked at both of them enigmatically "No, she gave it to me this morning. In fact the only weapon I could not work was the one she didn't know."

Sam eyes got very wide "You mean the sharing from last night did this?"

Daniel looked at both of them "Sharing? What sharing?"

Sam put her hand over her face "Oh my god this is so embarrassing." She stated as a blush fell over her face."Oh my god Potter I am going to kill you when we get home."

Sam looked at him and his smug smile and hit his arm. Harry rubbed his arm "Ow! What did we decide about hitting honey." He said with a smile. "I assume we are going to have another long discussion on this."

Sam looked at him and then stomped and turned away "Mr. Potter I will be at home when you get done having your fun." Sam was mumbling "God, how can you love them one minute and then want to kill them the next…men!"

Daniel watched her leave and Harry was chuckling "I didn't mean to cause you problems Harry."

Harry smiled "It is not really you Daniel she is just very… frustrated with me right now and very embarrassed."

Daniel looked at him "About this sharing thing?"

"Yes," Harry answered "Imagine if you will having sexual relations where you enter that other person's mind and they yours. Every sensation, every touch is felt in duplicate. It can be very intense. A side effect is the sharing doesn't really stop and it includes knowledge the other knows."

Daniel thought about it and then his eyes got wide "Is this a magical thing?"

Harry shook his head "If it is, it is nothing I have ever heard about from other magicals, I am not sure where it is from actually but I suspect it has to do with the ancients."

Daniel pointed towards Sam "So that…oh…oh … I didn't mean to get so…personal." Daniel blushed "uh, please tell Sam I am sorry…"

Harry laughed "It's all right Daniel I know your curiosity got the better of you." Harry looked down the hall "I think I shall go find Sam and make it up to her."

Daniel looked very contrite "Well I guess I will go study some books, maybe a language or two." He turned and left.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10 –**

Harry found Sam in her lab and she was throwing things around working out her frustrations. Harry watched with detached amusement. Sam suddenly turned around and looked at him. Before Harry could apologize she gave him a sharp look and pointed her finger at him "Don't you dare. You are not my favorite person right now and if you apologize then I won't be able to stay mad at you and right now I want to strangle you."

Harry whipped out his wand and then walked over to Sam and handed it to her. He turned her around so that she was facing a manikin that was in the lab for testing. Harry held her arm that was holding the wand. "Think of a blasting spell to use on the dummy."

Sam looked confused but then suddenly the spell and the wand movements came to her. She did the appropriate wand movement and said the spell. Suddenly the dummy exploded. Harry jumped back "What the hell!"

Sam turned around with a smile "I can do magic now?" she suddenly realized that Harry was looking very confused and asked him "What is wrong? Did I do something wrong?"

Harry looked into her eyes "You shouldn't have been able to do that at all. I expected you to do the movements and the spell from the sharing but nothing should have happened. That is why I made sure I wasn't touching the wand or you would have drawn on my magic."

Sam looked from the wand to the dummy "So how did it happen?"

Harry looked in thought and then drew in two breaths before he closed his eyes to activate his mage sight. When he opened them he immediately focused on a bright sphere located in the center of Sam, just like a magical would have. Harry sat down heavily in a chair.

Sam looked at him "Harry?"

Harry looked up at her "Sam you have a magical core almost as big as mine."

Sam sat down beside him "Is this a bad thing?" she asked.

Harry looked into her eyes "No, not bad but I am pretty sure this has never happened before." Harry sighed "It appears that when we share ourselves that we shared everything. Are you ok with this?"

Sam looked off into the distance for many moments before she replied "You seem to be the most affected by this, are you ok with this?"

Harry held her hand "Sam, you don't understand because I never explained this but magicals live almost two to three times as long as non-magicals do."

Sam looked at the floor "You choose to be with me knowing that you would have to watch me grow old and die?" Sam had a tear roll from her eye as she looked at him.

Harry looked at her "Yes but I did it because I loved you and no matter how short of time we had together it is worth it."

Sam stood up and held out her hand. Harry grabbed hers and stood too as Sam molded herself to him. Sam put her hand behind his neck and looked at him with an affection that Harry craved. Sam whispered to him "Harry you are a special man, a very rare find and I am so lucky to have you." Sam leaned in and kissed him.

Harry lost track of what surrounded him and then felt the sensation of a bed and him laying on it. Harry looked up and found Sam above him and smiling down at him. He wanted to wrap his arm around her and found that he couldn't move. He looked over and found restraints. Sam was above him with a small smirk "You messed up when you gave me these abilities and the knowledge to use them."

Harry smiled back "If you keep kissing me like that so I lose track of everything I don't think I will mind."

Sam crossed her arms over his chest and then placed her chin on her hands "I think you owe me for the extreme embarrassment I felt this afternoon."

Harry arched his eyebrow "Are you planning to extract your revenge on me?"

Sam giggled "Oh, yes Mr. Potter as I now know how to enter your mind as you did to me."

Harry looked very concerned and then turned away. He spoke softly and Sam felt his fear for her. Harry whispered softly "Sam be careful because there are things about my life, experiences I have had that you may find out about. I haven't told you because to me they are in the past."

Sam placed her hand on his face "I won' do this if you don't want me to."

Harry looked at her "No, I don't want to hide anything from you but they could become unpleasant. I wanted to warn you."

The next morning Sam sat looking out the bay window of their house. It was 4 AM in the morning and she was still upset from the memories she had found from Harry's childhood. She was deeply hurt by what she saw that Harry had gone through. She realized that humans could be wonderful at times and then she realized how ugly of a species they could be.

That is the part that stuck with her. Her own family had been close until her mothered died and then it all fell apart because the grief that her father, brother and she had felt at the loss. Her father dealt with it by working harder and in some ways ignoring his family. Her brother had sports and she had her studies to take her mind from it. They loved each other but had not grown closer but further apart.

Harry's situation was much different. He lost his parents at a very young age and his only relatives had shown him nothing but hate. Then when he entered the wizarding world he was again shown hate from some, adoration from others and never any closeness or love. She realized that they corrupt government that Harry had known fostered a detachment from the rest of the world causing him further loneliness.

In spite of it all Harry was such a kind and caring person. He was gentle with her and spent every hour making her happy. Sam continued to wipe her eyes at the hurt she felt for Harry. In her mind, all she wanted to do was make it better for him.

A noise distracted her and she found Harry standing at the doorway coming from the kitchen. She looked at him and smiled as she wiped her eyes. Harry came to her and then settled in behind her to hold her. He deftly stole a sip of her coffee and neither of them said a word as they held their own counsel in their thoughts.

A short while later their alarm went off upstairs and they slowly got up. Sam turned towards Harry and kissed him "Thanks for sitting quietly with me."

Harry smiled and kissed her nose "Your welcome but it was as much for me as it was for you." Harry held her hand "Come on I have this fascination with seeing my wife in the nude while water is on her."

Sam chuckled "You brits are such pervs!" she said with a smile before adding "I am so sore I am going to need a break, for at least today."

**SGC COMMAND**

General Hammond looked up from the report that Jack had given him and then over to the SG1 team. "So let me get this straight. Harry knows every weapon that the SG teams will carry on missions?"

Jack answered "Yes sir." He then gave a series of hand signals that Harry stated out loud as they were given. He made no mistakes. Jack turned to Hammond.

General Hammond turned to Jack and then to Harry "How did you do it so fast?"

Sam answered with candor and no embarrassment "Harry and I shared ourselves in a very intimate way to include our knowledge." She looked at Harry and winked with a smile "To use a Star trek reference, we did a Vulcan mind meld. What Harry knows I know and what I know he knows." Sam finished.

General Hammond looked at her with stunned silence before he asked "You want me to put in my report you did a Vulcan mind meld and made Harry proficient in battle tactics?"

Harry answered "No, sir we don't want this information to leave this room."

Hammond shook his head "Harry I can't do that. I have to report to my superiors. Hell something this significant I have to tell the President." He stated with firmness.

Harry smiled "I know that General but this is significant because it is so useful as a weapon. If the enemy finds out we lose a great tactical advantage. The thing Sam didn't tell you is because of the merger she is now magical too. Her magical core is almost as big as mine. We aren't even sure of all the changes that happened or what those will be."

Hammond stood up "What? She is magical just like you."

Sam stood up and waved her fingers to conjure a dummy and then sent a wandless stunner at it. She sat back down and smiled.

Harry grinned "General there are only a handful of wizard's on the entire planet that can do a wandless spell. Only half of those can do it without speaking the spell. Sam and I are in the top ten of powerful witches and wizards known to exist. Do you really want to write that in a report?'

Hammond rubbed his face in exasperation "No, that would be highly classified information." He looked at both of them "Any idea of how this happened?"

Sam smiled "Only a bare hypothesis either I was changed genetically, we both were changed genetically, or the merger did something unexpected."

Daniel added in "Harry you said you had never heard of this happening before so how could you draw these conclusions?"

Harry looked serious "It is only an hypothesis at this stage Daniel."

Sam added "Without scientific data and evidence to support our belief, we cannot prove it one way or another. So what would you have us do?"

"There is another thing that lends a little credence to this belief, "Harry stated with a calm voice "The Alterrans were very good at making their technology only work for someone of their genetic signature. My bet is that I had just enough genetic material to be recognized by their machines which brought this change about." Harry stated.

Hammond sat in thought "You would need outside experts to confirm any findings you gathered and for now this program is too classified to do this."

Sam nodded "Exactly my thought sir."

Harry added for good measure "Perhaps we could set down with the President and tell him the highlights on his visit here next week."

Hammond looked up at him "The president is coming next week?"

Harry gave him an innocent look "Did I forget to mention that. My bad!"

Hammond looked at him "You did that on purpose."

Harry smirked "It's not like people have not told me things I should know around here, have they General?"

Hammond deflated "Noted Harry!"

Jack had looked confused "When did you talk to the president?"

Harry gave a mask of non deference "I am sorry Colonel but I can neither confirm nor deny any knowledge that I may have of the President of the United States." Harry leaned across and looked at Jack "I could tell you Jack but then I would have to kill you."

Jack sat back in his chair with his arms crossed "Ha-Ha-Ha, laugh it up but as the newby on the team you get point all the time." Everybody at the table began to laugh.

Once everyone settled down Harry continued "I want to broach another subject and I hope I don't offend anybody but I have found a major flaw in your tactics with the gate."

General Hammond and Jack looked very interested as they motioned for them to continue. Harry sat up straighter "Well if you use the gate and the enemy is already there you lose the element of surprise unless you fly to that particular planet."

Jack stated "We don't have the capability to do that."

Harry answered "I know. I think I have a two part plan to help with that. Part of it comes from Sam's knowledge, some from mine, and the Alterran repository I have absorbed. It is slowly becoming useful information."

"My suggestion is to develop a smaller flying version of the MALP so the teams get no surprises."

Hammond added "How is that different than sending a MALP through and the enemy blowing it up?"

Harry smirked "The Alterran's had a pretty good handle on anti-gravity drives and dimensional phase shifting."

Sam sat up excited "You can make them invisible!"

Harry held his hand up "Once they leave the event horizon they would be but sent with something obvious they would go unnoticed and then we could send other weapons guided by the flying MALP to destroy targets and clear the gate site."

"Another part of that is to leave a satellite in orbit above the planets gate for any world we visit and that way if we open the gate we can download a log of activity of that world."

Teal'c answered "There is no way the enemy could ever surprise us again."

Hammond grinned "These are excellent suggestions. What is the other part to this?"

Harry really smiled "The Alterran's used this same technology to build ships that could fit through the gate. They could carry as much as twelve people through, they were space worthy, and had limited weapons."

Sam looked really excited "Well that could change the whole dynamic of how we get around on these worlds as well. It would be possible to survey a planet in days instead of weeks."

Harry frowned "You are also not aware but the Alterran's also had gates that are in space around systems and worlds that were very dangerous to someone not in a ship. It is only luck so far that you haven't entered one of those."

Jack shook his head "Is there anything else we should know?"

Harry seemed perplexed "Not right now but if I absorb anything more I will let everyone know." Harry stood up "I suggest that Sam and I get busy on the drawings and schematics for the new MALP and then start working on a gate ship."

General Hammond stated "I agree but I still want you Mr. Potter to run through some tactical scenario's. Colonel O'Neill use the other SG teams as OPFOR to add realism."

Jack smirk at Harry "Sir can I bring some other Special Forces guys in because knowing Potter he will come up with some way to defeat us easily."

Hammond looked at him and smiled "Any scenario like that has to done off this base."

Jack put his hands in his pockets and smiled "Noted sir." Jack walked out the door whistling "See you later boys and girls."

Teal'c walked to the side of Harry and gave a warning "Based on my previous experience Harry Potter I would watch your back as Colonel O'Neill is up to something."

Harry winked and smiled back at him "He will be so shocked when he tries."

Teal'c raised his eyebrow and looked to the General "I think I am with you in that Colonel O'Neill and Harry have very similar character traits."

Sam scowled "Boys!" she then stomped after Harry.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

It took the next six months for technicians, brought in from other government agencies, to develop the three prototypes of the Flying MALP which the techs had called the magic ball; an anti-grav satellite; and a gate ship which they called the jumper. Harry assisted with the development during his mission down time.

The ball was being produced in great numbers and within a month had saved two teams from ambushes. They then used drones to deploy weapons and bombs that drove the Jaffa from the gate until the teams could get on the ground. The set up was perfect and brought the risk to the teams down considerable.

The next week found Harry very busy working with Sam to develop the schematics and drawings as they said they would. In the morning or afternoon Jack would run tactical scenarios with Harry in the team mix. Harry during the week knew that Jack was setting him up for something big so he decided to do many things by non magical means.

He asked Sam to refrain from the use of any magic as well. He first needed to learn the basic of tactical thinking and would read manuals at night before going to bed. He was amazed by the number of books that could be found on the subject and soon had an appreciation for what it took to plan and conduct a battle.

Harry and Sam discussed the current tactics and soon came to realize that even with magical abilities, the tactics were sound. Magic gave a person more ways to get to someone and hurt them but it was no different than a fight with an opponent that had superior weapons. Harry had to smile as the first contact with Jack would catch him by surprise because he was not used to dealing with magical fights. After the first time Jack would learn and all bets were off.

The President arrived on Wednesday afternoon and was guided to the conference room. When he sat down Harry had conjured a whoopy cushion underneath that made a big fart noise as the President sat down. The President just looked up at Harry as he saw him standing.

Harry turned to Jack and gave him a high five "See Jack I told you all politicians were full of hot air."

General Hammond looked embarrassed as Harry smirked at the President who then let a small laugh out. "You are a riot Mr. Potter, good prank by the way!" The President leaned back "If I see a video of that anywhere on any TV or the internet, I will think of very nasty things to do to you."

Harry replied "Sir, I assure you that was entirely for my own personal amusement." Jack cleared his throat. Harry pointed his thumb towards him "Oh and Jack's too."

The President just rolled his eyes and smiled "This office use to command respect."

Jack sat down across from him "I assure you sir any man that can pass gas like that has my undying respect and my vote." Harry, Sam, Daniel, and General Hammond tried to hold in their laughter.

They could not hold it in when Teal'c asked "How does the passing of bodily gases instill respect?" Even the President had to laugh at that."

The President looked at all of them "You know I don't get many days to just enjoy life anymore. That felt good!" The President turned to General Hammond "General do you have a small briefing for me?"

General Hammond was still smiling "Yes, sir I do but I am afraid that some recent developments require some discretion on our part."

The president turned to his entourage and looked around "Charlie and my guard can stay. I need just a few minutes alone for classified matters."

The secret Service agents opened the door to allow the others out. The President looked at them "Gentlemen, I only asked you to remain because I didn't want your boss to ask me a lot of questions. You can relax because I can trust everybody here."

The senior agent replied "Sir, we can't just relax."

The President turned to Harry "Can you convince them I am in no danger?"

Harry didn't answer he just disappeared and appeared behind them to stun them. He removed all their weapons and radios before levitating them into chairs. Harry then enervated them when they came to they were looking at the blacked haired youth with great displeasure.

The President got their attention "I assure you gentleman if that man wanted me dead, I would already be dead and there is nobody who can stop him. So relax."

The senior agent nodded to them. Harry began his briefing "Sam and I had an event that altered Sam to be very similar to me." Harry nodded to her and she conjured a dummy and then sent a blasting hex at it. Harry continued "She has the same power and abilities as me so far."

The President asked "She was magical to begin with?"

Harry shook his head "No, sir I have the ability, called mage sight to see a person's Aura and their magical core. Hers was like a very tiny pea when I first met her. Today it is equal to a small beach ball, just like mine."

Sam began "We had what the Alterran's, the people who built the star gate system, called a blending. We basically shared our minds, emotions, and our bodies."

"Wait you two have been married almost two years and together for almost three years, surely in that time you have shared…each other."

Harry smiled "Yes we have but two weeks ago we did it while I entered Sam's mind. She was able to follow that connection to my mind. The next day she and I were exchanging knowledge. The third day we found that she was magical."

The President sat back and asked "Any theory or explanation as to how this happened?"

Sam answered "We have no scientific evidence to back this up but we believe that either mine or both of our genetics were altered."

Harry then continued "I already had the ability to work with Alterran technology. I can connect and communicate with the Star gate and I also did it with a scanner. We believe my genetic make-up was just enough of an Alterran signature to register with this equipment."

Yesterday I noticed that the communications with the star gate is much better and I can do this with their complex machinery. This, in a way, validates that we both had are genes altered or otherwise Sam would not have grown a magical core."

The President rubbed his finger over his chin in thought. "The problem, as I see it, is that you can't go to outside sources unless you reveal this secret and that would bring too many questions."

Sam answered "Exactly Sir and we want to keep this under wraps based on the current situation in the galaxy."

Harry stepped over to the star gate window "Sir, I have something else but I will only speak about it with you, General Hammond, and SG1."

The president looked at him "All right gentlemen, this is serious and I think Mr. Potter has a good reason. Am I going to hear any other arguments from you?"

Charlie stood up "You can put this as information I don't want to know. The burden is too great."

Harry turned to the three with his wand out and said "Obliviate."

The President sat there calmly as Harry pushed them out the door. "You erased their memory of all of this?"

Harry nodded "I wasn't comfortable with them knowing. Another magical with the right training can extract the information without them knowing."

The President gestured to the room "What about us?"

Harry smiled "With your permission, I will put this information under a fidelus charm and I and Sam will be the secret keeper. No one can remove the information and you cannot talk about it without our permission."

The President smiled "Tidy I like that and I have a growing appreciation for magic."

Harry cast the charm and then sat back down "Sir, I believe that the world's magical community is the closest remnants to the Alterran's, genetically speaking. I found a repository on a planet that the star gate told me about and I absorbed the collective knowledge of the Alterrans up to five million years ago, when they left this galaxy because of a plague that was killing them. They left survivors on this planet who were carriers but had no symptoms of that plague."

The writings and pictures I have absorbed state that they had what is best described as an ability to manipulate energy with their mind, much like we do with magic today. The pictures I have seen are what humans look like today, an exact match to what Alterrans looked like."

The President stood up and looked very concerned. He stood thinking about this for many minutes. "Harry what do you plan on doing with this knowledge?"

General Hammond broke in "Sir, Harry is already using this knowledge to improve our current technology. We have new MALP sensors, new Satellites, and a new gate ship already being built."

The President turned to Harry looking for more of an answer from Harry "Sir, I think I know what you are asking and I don't really know what the right answer is."

The President responded "But you understand the problem, I take it?"

Harry looked at him and nodded "But I have the benefit of five million years of knowledge and wisdom from their race to make a relevant moral judgment." Harry tapped the table "Mankind is only 7 or 8 thousand years old and very young and immature."

The President looked down "Yes but we will never become a million year old race if we let the gaould enslave our race."

General Hammond looked grave as he asked "We need the technology to survive but we may not be able to handle it as a race because we are too young."

The President sat down heavily and rubbed his face, he looked at Harry "You know I really like you as person Harry but damn if you don't bring some very complex problems to the table."

Harry looked at his fingers "Sir, why don't we take this one problem at a time. We don't have to solve all of the world's problems in a day, after all we are not gods."

Sam smiled and rubbed his shoulders "He is right, the immediate threat is the gaould. So let's handle them first and then deal with the rest later."

Jack looked at them "We can't really do that as we need some of the technology and when people know about something it always gets out. There is no way to hide it."

Harry chuckled "I knew you were just playing at being dumb."

Jack smiled "I didn't want to ruin Sam and Daniel's expectations from me as her commanding officer." Jack leaned over to whisper "Nerds have such tender ego's"

Harry leaned over to Jack "Well don't tell Daniel that I make a dollar more than he does."

Daniel sat up "Wait! What? Why does he make more than I do?"

General Hammond groaned out "Potter!"

The President smiled "I feel for you Hammond I really do. He specifically asked for a dollar more than Daniel didn't he?" Hammond nodded which cause the President to chuckle.

The President stood up and looked at Sam "I think I really want you out of the military's hands. If you are genetically an Alterran and anyone found out about it they could exert too much pressure and use the command structure to use you."

The President looked at Hammond "How do you feel about resigning her commission and hiring her on as a civilian, Mrs. Potter." The President turned to look at Sam "I will guarantee that you always make a dollar more than your husband." He said with a smirk.

Sam had to smile at that and responded "How about you always ensure that I am his boss."

Harry smirked "Isn't being on top all night enough?"

Sam's face turned red and then she swung at his shoulder and hit air "That damn man. I swear I want to strangle him sometimes."

The President smiled "Sam I feel for you I really do. Harry is the man you hate to like but you just can't help yourself."

Sam grinned "In my case I hate to love him but he is very addictive." The men just laughed.

The President went to the door "Sam I need to see you and Harry about every two weeks to be debriefed. So tell white house security you are cousin Harry that he has a dinner invite every Sunday night at the white house."

Sam looked confused "Cousin?"

The President shrugged "What can I say a government bureaucracy works better under certain premises, silly I know but family at the white house is not scrutinized."


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

Sam found Harry sitting at their favorite alcove window. She sat across from him and removed her shoes and then stretched her legs to rest them on his lap. Harry absently took one and began to massage it. Sam sighed and leaned back "How do you do it Potter?" Harry looked at her as Sam opened her eyes and looked into his "How do you make such a simple act like a foot massage so erotic?"

Harry smiled at her "It my boyish charm and the fact that I am pushing a little magic into hands to help soothe your feet."

Sam pulled her feet back and then sat on his lap "Well it is driving me crazy. Every time you touch me I want to pounce on you. So unless you want me to attack you better not touch me, I have a hair trigger when it comes to you."

Harry leaned his head back and looked sad "Sam I am sorry about your commission. I know how proud you were to get it and how much it means to you."

Sam smirk "You mean the fact that it took me seven hard years of study to earn, the fact that I had to deal with a testosterone filled environment for the same amount of years, and the fact that if I hadn't done all of that I would have missed the greatest opportunity of my life."

Harry sighed "Yeah…wait, what other great opportunity are you talking about?"

Sam laughed "Oh so I have your attention then." Sam kissed him and then leaned her forehead on his "If I hadn't been working on my doctorate I wouldn't have met you, and all I would have is a silver bar and a piece of paper."

"Harry I have so much more than I imagined with you than without. We are probable the first of a regenerated species and my commission as an officer in the Air Force pales in comparison to that. I wouldn't change a thing and the President is right my commission has been overcome by events so much greater. I already resigned yesterday. I am now officially Mrs. Samantha Anne Potter, Harry's wife and a special consultant to the Cheyenne Mountain space telemetry command."

Harry grinned at her "Special consultant? I am only a consultant does that mean you're my boss?"

Sam smiled and cleared her throat "Thank you but I think it is proper to address me as Mrs. Potter."

Harry gave her a look that had her worried and then he gave her a leer that told her she was in deep trouble. "Harry, you know I love you right? I like to tease you a little?"

Harry chuckled into her neck and then began to put little nips on her neck that made her start to feel the effects immediately. She gave him better access to her neck. "Why Mrs. Potter I think it only fair that if you get to be in charge all day then I should get to be in charge all night."

Sam seemed only half aware of what he was saying "Yes, Harry whatever you say." Sam then attacked his lips with hers and she didn't remember anything for the rest of the night."

**Two Months later –**

After they began on missions they quickly found out that with Apophis gone, the other system lords began to fight for his territory. This left them free to explore and learn more about how the Gaould worked and operated. Invariable they ran into new system lords and Harry's solution was to take them out. Very soon the System Lords were attacking each other instead of the Tauri as they were called.

Sam couldn't be happier as over time Harry seemed to absorb the repository knowledge and then it was transferred over to her. She really couldn't believe the advancements that the Alterran's had made in many of the sciences. Harry revealed their work on dimensional space and found that it had become their main source of power. They had learned to create pocket dimensions within glass crystal matrixes that would power equipment for thousands of years. It was one of the first things that Samantha played with and was able to convert SGC to the complete use of ZPE (zero point energy) modules, as the Alterran's called them.

Harry was disappointed that they could not release this information to the public because it would reveal a huge leap in technology that could not be explained. "You know if we just park a huge space ship over the white house then they could tell everyone that the aliens gave them the ability."

Sam stopped what she was doing and looked at him "Harry that may not be a bad idea. Especially since technically we are probable a different species anyway."

Harry shook his head "How would it look to have a species of two?"

Sam looked deep in thought for many seconds "Well what about your other theory that magicals were descendants from the Alterrans. Couldn't you find more people like you?

Harry turned to her "That is bloody brilliant. All we have to do is smuggle some Alterran tech and get someone to check people to see if any can make it work.

Sam smiled at him and then she did something different, she gloated. Harry rolled his eyes as Sam laughed out "Who is your favorite Alterran female?"

Harry replied with a chuckle that turned into a laugh before he leaned over the top of her and kissed her.

**A week later-**

Sam had just gotten over a bout of flu and was still unqualified for gate travel. She had spent the last two miserable days in her lab and missing Harry. Harry had gone on a mission three days ago with the other members of SG1 and was not due back for another five days. Sam was moping around the house.

Sam heard a funny buzzing coming from a box on the mantle. She opened the lid and found a mirror and some other items. She looked into the mirror and found a bushy headed crying mess in Hermione. "Hermione is that you? Sam asked.

Hermione didn't think about who answered and did not recognize the person that answered was Sam and not Harry. "He betrayed and used me." Hermione cried out.

Sam asked "Who did?"

Hermione through her tear laden eyes answered "Ronald Bilius Feckin Weasley! My soon to be ex-husband."

It took Sam over an hour to get the full story out of her. Hermione fifteen minutes in realized it was Sam she was talking to but by that time she didn't care. Sam listened and realized that Harry would have gone to Hermione's aide to comfort her and for some reason she felt the need to do the same.

Much to Hermione's surprise Sam arrived at Grimmauld place the next morning. Sam opened the door and went right in "Hermione?" she called once. She waited another minute "Hermione?" right after Hermione came down the stairs shocked to see Sam.

"Sam you didn't have to come here. I just needed to vent with someone." Hermione stated and then smiled at her "But I do appreciate the company."

Sam smiled "Harry is out of town and unreachable and I know how he worries about you all the time, he would want to see for himself that you will be ok, so…I came in his place. I hope this is not awkward for you."

Hermione walked down the stairs and hugged Sam "So guess this isn't awkward for you." Sam said in mirth.

Hermione stepped back and looked at her "Thanks for caring. I had a hard two days since my world came crashing down around me." Hermione thought about it and then asked "You have seen this house haven't you?"

Sam replied "No, Harry seems uncomfortable to talk about his life in England." Hermione turned and walked down the hallway "Come on then because this actually belongs to you and Harry. It used to be Harry's Godfathers. Would you like some tea?"

Sam took her coat off "Actually I prefer coffee."

Hermione turned "You Americans and your coffee."

Sam replied with a smile "You brits and your tea." Both of them started to laugh.

Sam and Hermione sat in the kitchen and talked for the next two hours. Hermione couldn't believe how open she was with Sam. She poured out her story of how Ron had drugged her with Amortia, a love potion, to get her to marry him. When Harry suggested that she and Ron merge and instructed her how to do it, that is when she found out what Ron had done.

Hermione told her that Ron was so jealous of Harry's fame and money that he knew how Harry felt about me and he wanted to win one thing from Harry. Hermione stood up by the window and looked out it "I was just an object to be had. Ron didn't even consider me a person with feelings."

Hermione looked down and the tears were rolling down her face "Two days ago I took a cleansing potion to remove all traces of the potion. That only made things worse because I finally realized who I have loved for a very long time."

Sam whispered "Harry! It was Harry wasn't it?"

Hermione turned to her and nodded her head and then sniffled "He left to America because he told me he loved me and I told him I didn't love him like that. That I loved Ron." Sam watched her with interest and for some reason she knew she should be worried because inside she knew Hermione was a threat to what she and Harry had but she couldn't feel threatened because Harry would never hurt her like that and she knew it.

Hermione had sat back down at the table and looked at Sam "I am not telling you these things to try and steal Harry from you."

Sam smiled "I know Hermione because you and Harry are too noble to do something like that."

Hermione smiled "He loves you like there is no tomorrow. He told me once that he was surprised that he could ever feel that way about another girl after me." Hermione laughed "He told me you wormed your way into his heart by saving him from the police."

Sam laughed "That was the first day we met. He took me to dinner and saved me from this pushy guy named Chad. I kissed his cheek and held his hand and told the other guy that he was my boyfriend. I hadn't known Harry for an hour or two and he played right along." Sam blushed "He made me kiss him later that night as payment, god I was hooked at that moment."

Sam looked at her "Did he tell you that I came to assist him because he kicked four football players butts that attacked him. He put all four of them in the hospital and the cop was one of the player's brother. He was going to arrest him until a few witnesses came forward and started yelling at the cop."

Hermione smiled "Is that when you field stripped a gun in less than twenty seconds?"

Sam blushed "Yeah, I read a lot."

Hermione looked at her "I see now why Harry fell in love with you. You are beautiful, daring, intelligent and I think Harry has always had a thing for smart women."

Sam responded "In the muggle world we call them nerds or geeks. It is a running joke between me and Harry. Last Christmas I got him a Pocket protector as a gag gift. He tickled me until I almost peed my pants."

Hermione grinned "Why does talking about Harry make us so happy."

Sam looked over at her "Because we both love him like there is no tomorrow." Hermione looked up and saw not accusation in her meaning. Sam quickly added "What is not to love about the guy?"

Sam took another sip of coffee and then pulled out a bank card and waved it at Hermione "I have Harry's bank card and I need some clothes so why don't we use it and both get some things."

Hermione frowned "I have my own money."

Sam chuckled "It's more fun spending his money and it is a good reason to shop for him."

Hermione laughed "You are a very naughty girl aren't you?" Sam waggled her eyebrows in response.

It was almost nine o'clock before they returned the house. They came in the door a little tipsy and had new hair-dos, dresses and high heels. Hermione "Did you see that shoe salesman almost drool when we lifted our legs so he could put the shoes on us." Sam burst out in laughter.

Sam stated through the laughter "He couldn't stop staring at your crotch and I swear his tongue came out and licked his lips. What kind of panties were you wearing?"

Hermione picked up her shopping bags and started to smirk as she started up the stairs "Who said I was wearing knickers at all. I think he liked what he saw."

Sam looked shocked "You didn't?" Hermione started laughing and Sam soon joined.

Hermione then smiled "So what about you and the pub? You had a guy on each side trying to hit on you at the same time."

Sam looked scandalized "I know! I had to put a confundus charm on the one guy as he started putting his hands on me."

Hermione dropped her bags on the first landing and then turned to look at her "You did what? I thought you weren't magical?"

Sam turned serious as she grabbed her bags and began walking up the stairs. "Which room did you say I could use?"

Hermione let her pass by "Samantha, you are not going to do a Potter on me. You can do magic?"

Sam's shoulders drooped "Harry doesn't want anyone to know. I wasn't magical until after Harry and I blended." Sam turned to her "I know every spell Harry does and I don't need a wand." Sam sighed "Harry is going to kill me."

Hermione followed her up "No he won't because I will help explain it to him." Hermione pushed open a door on the third floor "This is the master suite and I am in the room next door."

Hermione stopped before she entered her room "Sam are you tired or would you like some coffee in the library?"

Sam looked at her "You aren't going to let this drop are you."

Hermione smirked "No, not until I get all the details. This has never happened in our world. Harry was able to turn a muggle woman into one of the most powerful witches in the world."

Sam grinned "Where is the library?"

Hermione smiled "Second floor, double doors at the end of the hall and I will bring the coffee."

Sam changed into one of Harry's dress shirts she had brought with her because it had his smell on it and entered the library to find it empty. She began looking around at all the books some looked very old. "Be careful with some of those they have dark magic in them and some only the Lord of the house can touch." Hermione cautioned her.

Sam looked confused "I thought Sirius name was Black, so who is the new Lord Black?"

Hermione sat down and fixed her tea "Harry is Lord Black." She stated.

Sam asked quickly "Harry is Lord Potter so how can he be Lord Black also?"

Hermione sipped her tea "He is both in the magical world and he is only Lord Potter in the muggle world."

Sam mused to herself out loud "So that is why our second passport has our name as Black."

Hermione looked shocked "You and Harry have two passports?"

Sam snickered "Well actually Harry has three. He is a US citizen and a British citizen."

Sam sat down heavily "Harry is going kill me." Sam looked at Hermione "The one thing I do know is that he trusts you with his life and he does love you."

Hermione looked concerned "He told you this?"

Sam smiled "Not in words but in thoughts in our blending."

Hermione looked at her with a little trepidation and then thought about it before she blushed "I hope this didn't cause you a problem."

Sam opened her eyes "Are you kidding me? The first time I met you, you scared me to death. I saw the way Harry looked at you and all the danger and warning flags went off." Sam then smiled "but then one day I looked at the way he looked at me and he felt the same for me and it didn't matter anymore because I had passed the Hermione test."

"Hermione test?" the brunette asked.

Sam laughed "Don't be angry but until I came along all women were measured against you and now he compares all women to both of us."

Hermione leaned forward in her chair "If you knew all this, why did you come to help me?"

Sam smiled "Because Harry couldn't and what he cares about I care about, so here I am to help you."

Hermione looked stunned "You are not kidding are you?"

Sam asked "How am I doing so far?"

Hermione chuckled "Actually better than Harry, he would have never taken me shopping or let me flirt with men at the pub."

Sam blushed "Please don't tell Harry we did that."

Hermione stood up and came and set beside her and held out her pinky "I think we should pinky swear on it for our mutual protection because if he ever finds out he will never let us hear the end of it."

Sam held her hand with her pinky sticking up as they spoke at the same time "I swear this is our secret."

Hermione then sat back "Ok blonde you have tried to distract me from learning how a muggle became a witch and why Harry really isn't here."

Sam tensed and looked sheepish "Didn't work uh?"

Hermione crossed her arms and her foot began to tap impatiently. "Damn Harry was right your glare is downright scary." Sam said to her with a smile.

Hermione rolled her eyes "Talk!"


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13 **

Harry had finally finished a five hour debrief and after an eight day mission and no Sam, he was ready to climb the walls. The mission had went very well as they were able to locate an ancient temple. Between Daniel and himself they were able to decipher all of the writing.

Harry had discovered the gate address to the ship Atlantis. It was weird because it had an eight kartush gate address which he found out meant it was very, very far away. He had not shared that with Daniel or SGC, he wasn't sure why but he thought it's legacy was not meant for earth, not yet anyway.

The world he had found was a paradise and he found it was diverse with an abundance of life. To him it was a perfect world. It was only fifty percent water and the rest was divided into three land masses. When he looked at it the only reference he could make as to how perfect it was, was to refer to it as the Garden of Eden.

It was the third mission day that a plan began to formulate in his mind. To start a new Alterran home world in the Milky way galaxy. He was sure that there were other Alterran's in the universe but as they had a five million year head start he believed it not achievable to track them down.

He finished stowing his gear and then looked around before apparating home. Sam had her back to him and she was humming a tune with a smile as she cooked at the stove. Harry smiled and inhaled deeply, he had missed this and he had missed Sam. Harry smiled as he apparated right behind her.

He placed his hands around her waist and she jumped a little as he did this. "I hope love you were not planning on eating anytime soon because I am definitely hungry but not for food." Sam laughed and then kissed him deeply.

Harry snapped his fingers and Sam's clothes disappeared. Harry was nibbling on the very sensitive spots on her neck and had Sam moaning almost immediately. She had forgotten that Hermione was sitting at the counter. Harry then snapped his fingers and his clothes disappeared. Harry pushed her up against the refrigerator and looked into her eyes "Do you know how much I missed you?"

Sam wrapped her legs around him and then held his face "As much as I missed you." Sam began to kiss and from the corner of her eye she saw Hermione sitting there with a big smile and trying not to laugh. Sam stopped the kiss "Harry, oh god Harry stop for a second." Sam began to catch her breath "I have a surprise for you and one that is probable more surprising than usual."

Hermione laughed from behind them "Actually that is the nicest ass I have ever seen."

Harry whirled around and looked at Hermione who then pointed at his manhood "Actually that is quite nice as well." Hermione smirked as she looked back up into his eyes "As always Potter you don't disappoint."

Harry began to blush profusely as he covered himself and then he looked at both women laughing at him and then decided he had nothing to be ashamed of. He looked at Hermione and grinned "So you think I have a nice ass?"

Hermione smiled "Actually I was talking about Sam's ass. It has a very nice shape." Sam and Hermione both laughed at his look after Hermione said this.

Harry had enough and thought it was about time for some pay back. He went around the counter and gave Hermione a hug. She stood up to receive it and her eyes shot open and looked at Sam. Harry whispered to her "I think it only fair that Sam and I get to see your assets as well."

Hermione recovered as Sam winked at her before Hermione asked "Potter what is that between my legs?"

Harry leaned back and smiled "According to you it is something quite nice." All three of them began to laugh.

Harry sat down on the chair as he summoned Sam to him "Sam I think you have a lot of explaining to do." Harry turned to Hermione and gave her a big smile "I am happy to see you as well."

Sam pointed at Hermione "I think she should start and I will jump in when appropriate."

Hermione lost her smile and then looked at her cup "First, Harry I am very sorry if I ever hurt you."

Harry touched her hand to hold it "Hermione you did what you thought was right, that is all I could want for you. Your happiness was more important to me." This made the tears come from Hermione's eyes. Harry looked at her and knew something was terribly wrong.

Hermione could not look at him as she spoke "I did that merging thing you told me to with Ron." Hermione wiped her eyes "There was an unintended consequence of the merging."

Harry looked deeply worried as he listened intently as Hermione continued "That is when I found out that Ron had given me Amortia since our sixth year. Harry stood ramrod straight and his face became a mask of rage and a voice that scared Sam "Ronald Weasley is a dead man!"

Hermione and Sam both jumped to his side and Sam said "Harry, stop you will do something rash when I promise you I already took care of that problem." Harry turned to her as she told him "Ron is in St. Mungos his man junk is useless."

Harry became confused "Wait, you took care of him?"

Sam looked concerned "You were unreachable and Hermione was distraught, so I went to help her because you couldn't."

Harry leaned his head forward "You did that for me?" Sam kissed his lips "Yes, because I know you love her and wouldn't want to see her in pain."

Hermione hugged his waist from the other side "Harry she has been amazing for the last five days. She has helped me to get revenge on Ron, she helped me get over my grief, and she let me come here to visit with you, all because she loves you so much. You couldn't have picked a better partner in your life."

Sam let him ingest that information and watched his breathing calm down before she started "Harry you know how intelligent Hermione is well during my visit some things slipped out and she put some things together." Sam took a deep breath "Harry I ended up blending with her and she knows everything."

Harry looked up in shock and then he began to laugh and then he looked at both of them. "All right you both got me very good. That has to be the best prank I have heard of in a long time."

Sam looked at Hermione and shrugged her shoulders before both said at the same time "Harry we are not joking."

Hermione then added "I know about the Star gate and about the Alterran's. I am proof that your theory was right." Hermione then reach back and held the Alterran scanner and it lit up. "I can operate and communicate with their technology just like you and Sam."

Harry stopped laughing and then he went to the bay window and sat down and looked out the window in deep thought for many minutes. He didn't look at Sam as he asked in a very calm and collected voice "So you went to London and rescued the woman I loved before you, then slept with her, and then brought her here?"

Sam looked at him and was confused as was Hermione "Harry, I feel like suddenly I have done something terrible wrong. Did I hurt you by what I did? I know you love her like you do me and I am drawn to her just as you are but did I mess up?"

Harry turned to her "Sam I am not hurt by your actions per se, its just…"

Hermione broke in "Very confusing for you." Hermione sighed and bit her lip in thought.

Harry looked at her and replied softly "Yes!" Harry turned back to Sam "If Ron had not given her the potion what would have happened?"

Sam got a serious look on her face "You would not have come to America, you would not have met me, and you would be with Hermione."

Hermione sat down next to Harry and grabbed his hand "Harry, I am not asking you to make a choice and you should never feel guilty about loving Sam or being with her. If my being here would cause you and Sam problems then I will leave." Hermione scooted closer to him "There might be a different option, if you want."

Sam got up and knelt in front of Harry "I don't want you to feel guilty for loving her too." Sam smiled "Think you could listen to the smart women in your life who may be able to work this out."

Harry nodded to her and then smiled "I always listened before. I haven't been good with people and the two of you know me the best."

Sam sat down and placed her feet in his lap. Hermione took another chair and placed her feet in his lap. Harry took one foot of each and began to massage them. "Hermione looked at Sam "Your right this is lovely."

Harry turned to them and looked at each of them before looking at Sam "What is your plan?"

Sam grinned "I know this is blunt but I think we should invite Hermione to be with us. There is nothing in England for her and this is actually closer for her to visit her parents." Sam looked at Hermione before she continued "I know exactly how much you love both of us and you need her just as you need me. I have bonded with her and we are more than friends after the blending. I know exactly why you care so much for her as they are my reasons too."

Hermione added in "I agreed to this as long as you were ok with it. Had Ron not doped me I would have been with you and not him. I want to be a part of your life again Harry and I need to be a part of it."

Harry nodded to her "I have always loved you Hermione and to see you here makes me very happy and I am sorry for what happened to you." Harry turned to Sam "I am scared Sam at this new dynamic and I fear for what we already have if things don't work out."

"Both of you know I am completely bollux at knowing women and how they think, even with our blending I don't understand half of it. So how am I to make two women happy?"

Hermione answered "By being you Harry. That is always what I want. You are an amazing person and honest."

Sam smirked "I want the same but I include the foot rubs too."

Harry and Hermione laughed Sam answered innocently "What, these make me soaking wet every time he does it and then I pounce on him and we have great sex."

Hermione looked over at her "I never took you for a pouncer."

Harry smack both of their feet "Enough of the sexual innuendo because I have some more things to tell you." Harry gave each of them a stern look "It is distracting enough having both of you sitting there nude, I don't need my dirty thoughts distracting me!"

"I need both of you to blend with me so I can show you what I found. I think with what you two have discovered with my theory you will see why I was so surprised today. It all just fits into a neat little package and its like a higher power is leading us to where we need to go."

The next morning Harry woke up with his arms pinned to the bed by to warm bodies he was holding. He smelled the air and the scent of both women and could do nothing but smile. He lay there for who knows how long before Sam awaken and cuddled closer to him. She whispered to him "Your emotions are leaking Mr. Potter and they are like an elixir to me."

Harry's smile widened even more as he whispered "Why are you whispering."

Sam smirked "So I wouldn't wake the brunette up."

Harry chuckled "Dear don't worry about that she is very tongue and cheek person this morning."

Sam lifted the sheet and found Hermione smiling up at her. "Hey you are supposed to share."

Hermione began to speak but nobody could understand her. Harry tapped the back of her head "You are not supposed to talk with your mouth full."

Hermione raised up "I said the early bird catches the worm." Hermione's eyes twinkled "In this case a wonderful pant python."

Harry and Sam groaned as Sam said "Mione I can't believe you used that phrase you are incorrigible."

They all got dressed and headed down stairs to the dining room. Hermione had made coffee and tea while Sam made toast and Harry made breakfast. They all finished and were sitting down to put their plan together.

Hermione had been chewing her lip "Harry how are you going to fund this little venture?"

Harry smiled "Well I have the Potter and Black Fortunes I can use."

Sam grinned "I know that is a lot but it won't fund a world. We need a lot of things to start out with and some of it can be very expensive."

Harry though for a moment "They had a type of small robot that could repair and build things for them. The programming was the hardest part to create. I thought that we could get the ship Atlantis and bring it to New Eden and it could be our capitol for a while until we find enough Alterran's to expand to other parts of the world."

Sam also added "Harry what if the ship is in use?"

Harry looked stunned "I hadn't thought of that but the writing that went with the gate address seemed to indicate that the ship would be held for the descendants and that made me think that it would be empty."

Hermione stated "We have a broad plan with many unknowns. How will we find others like us willing to colonize a new planet? Is the ship useable, can it travel from where it is to where we want it? How will we eat? There are a ton of unknowns.

Sam smiled "I see what you mean Harry she is like ten steps ahead of everybody."

Harry laughed "She just wants to get into their library."

Hermione put her hands on her hips "I already have the repository that I am absorbing from you but this ship is from five million years ago until whenever they abandoned it. I am curious as to what happened to them, did they survive?"

Sam grinned at her and Harry "It is like watching a soap opera and then the TV is cut off in the middle of the story. It does lead to many questions."

Hermione continued "Harry we have time and we need resources so why don't we let some of the minor technology out and make some money in the process. We can build up funds to help us when we decide to build this world."

Hermione sat down in the bay window seat "Can you imagine we have a chance to build a world and a society from the ground up on another planet. I can never have imagined doing this when I was eleven years old."

Hermione came over and knelt in front of them "I can't thank you enough for this wonderful distraction. Last week my world was shit and today I have two people I love dearly and a world full of hope. Can life get any better?"

Harry grinned "I can think of one thing to make this complete." He looked at both of them "I would like children some day."

Sam and Hermione smiled at each other and asked at the same time "How many?"

Harry shrugged "I leave that decision to the smart women in my life but more than two and less than 12?" Harry said testing the water.

Sam and Hermione looked at each other before Sam answered "I still want a career outside of the home but I wouldn't mind a few. Would they be Alterran?"

Harry answered "The first rule on our world is we will not discriminate against any species, Alterran, Human, Goblins…"

Hermione smiled "Or house elves. I think I just found a species that can help us."

Harry looked at her "House elves?"

Hermione looked stern "Free house Elves who work and will not slave for others." Sam laughed at her expression.


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14 **

Hermione spent the next few months setting up and establishing companies to sell the many products that they developed. Many were small items that no one questioned. Hermione began to bring in a good sizeable cash flow in a relative short amount of time."

Harry and Sam wrote many white papers that were published in scientific journals. Some of the papers raised eyebrows with just enough details to be tantalizing. When products started coming on the market using the theories this got even more attention.

Harry was able to settle down with Sam and Hermione after the first two weeks. Sam had to work late one evening and Harry had been home with Hermione. They ended up in bed together and just finished when Sam walked in the door. Harry opened his eyes to find her leaning on the door with a smile. Harry watched her and didn't see jealousy but only happiness that Harry was happy.

Harry kissed Hermione's hand and extracted himself from her to stand before Sam. He pulled her in for a hug and kissed her like she liked to be kissed. Sam felt Hermione's fingers removing her clothes. Sam smiled and looked into Harry's eyes "Did you warm him up for me, Mione?"

Hermione bit her lip and grinned "Hmm I had to take a test ride to ensure he was ready." She said with a laugh.

Harry pulled out Sam's shirt "I am starting to feel like a piece of man beef. You do realize I have feeling don't you?"

Sam looked at Hermione "I told you we should have gotten that Vibrator. Just plug the batteries in and we don't have to deal with all that emotional stuff."

Hermione almost laughed at Harry's expression "Sam this toy is oh so much more versatile don't you think."

Harry looked at both of them "I believe you have hurt your toys feelings and he shall not perform until his ego is assuaged." Harry sniffed in mock hurt.

Sam went behind him and started rubbing his back "Ah, baby we didn't mean it, not really. We know you have feelings and just want us to respect you in the morning."

Harry grinned "The hell with respect I want breakfast in bed." This caused all three of them to laugh.

Things were going well. Harry and Sam were still having trouble figuring out how to get to Atlantis to look at it. They assumed that they would need pressure suits because they had no idea what the environment would be like when they arrived. Harry finally got this straight when he procured three p-suits from storage at Area 51.

There chance came when Harry asked General Hammond if they could go to a world for some of their vacation time. The idea was unique as never had someone asked before. After a week General Hammond received the nod to ok it.

Sam and Harry determined that the world PX3-839 was a good excuse as it had a temperate climate and plenty of beaches for relaxing on. They set the stage for a two week vacation in December. Hermione was getting excited as the time neared. Harry had taught her to shadow walk and they would sneak her on base and keep her disillusioned as they went through. They were taking a puddle jumper that they helped build. General Hammond justified its use as a test flight and check out ride."

They had no problem getting Hermione on board and they arrived at the designated planet. They set up camp on the first day and recorded a message that Jorax, the water being they had met, had told them about a world with a temple and they were headed there for five days before returning.

The second morning they left after the daily check in. They dialed the eight Kartush address and found that a good connection came on two minutes later. It was not a normal connection and they very much wondered why. They entered the event horizon and exited in a chamber filled with water. The place looked very well kept despite the water present.

They entered the chamber in the p suits and found the inter city transport. They went to the first Power hub facility and discovered that the city had three such hubs that required a total of three ZPE modules per hub. With a limited air supply of an hour they split up to cover each hub.

With only five minutes of air to spare they re-powered the modules by placing small pocket dimensions in each one. As soon as the power was initialized the Force field pushed the water out and the atmosphere started to balance out.

It took Harry and Sam another two days to lift the city above the water and when it broke through the surface, the outside doors and windows opened to grand balconies. They spent another day checking the star drive and found that constructor bots had maintained the drives and the city in very good condition. They found that the internal storage for basic elements were empty and before they could go anywhere they needed to replenish these. The ship was fully checked, replenished, and repaired the next day.

They checked the star map and found they were not in the milky way galaxy, they were in fact three galaxies away from their home galaxy and that the trip to New Eden would take ten days in hyper space. This was four days longer than they had time for. Harry was all for going for broke and getting it done. They would worry about the consequences later.

Sam entered the control room to prepare for the journey and found before the ship would answer her commands, a hologram began to play.

"To our ancestors who found their way again we welcome the new Alterran's. Before leaving this part of the universe know that it was with regret that we left your galaxy. But the plague was ravaging our population and we had no choice but to leave some behind for the safety of our society.

We have moved on from this galaxy which was our safe haven for many millions of years. In time this Galaxy was found to have dangers so be wary of the beings you meet here. When time has passed, encoded in this cities programming is our new destination. According to the celestial clock the Ship has already revised, we left the Delta Galaxy 10,000 years ago. We have high hopes that if you have made it this far that you shall journey to join us some day, until that day, farewell and good luck."

Harry sat down as Atlantis lifted from the surface and began the trek through the void between the galaxies. He watched as the viewer showed him the multicolored hues of the hyperspace flight. The steady thrum of the machinery to cause this sounded like a heart within a human being. Harry smiled at the thought that Atlantis lives again and would soon support the Alterran race as it was designed!

It was now day six of their journey and they had found more and more information about the Alterran's in the cities database. They even found the cure for the plague that had caused them to leave the Milky way galaxy. Sam had become concerned with leaving the SGC in the dark. In her mind, General Hammond and Jack deserved her respect and she convinced Harry that Hermione was capable of delivering the city to New Eden without them.

Hermione was hesitant, at first, but realized that the city was self sufficient and all she had to do was monitor its' progress. Reluctantly, Harry brought the city out of hyper drive so that he and Sam could make the jump back to SGC command.

Harry took a different jumper from Atlantis to return to SGC command to study. The Atlantis jumpers were different in that they had additional nacelles that would extend to allow small hyper space jumps through local star systems. The other thing is they were only capable of operation by Alterran's as they were DNA encoded.

This had fascinated Harry as to the sophistication of the programming to allow this. With Sam in one and Harry in the Atlantis jumper they entered the SGC gate to the amazement of Jack, Daniel, Teal'c, and General Hammond.

Harry jumped from the back and smiled "Surprise, look what Sam and I found."

General Hammond pointed at the ship "Is this why we have not heard from you in six days?"

Sam walked up "Yes, we found this in a cavern at the site we told you about and we had to repair it. It is a gate shuttle from a city called Atlantis, at least that is what we think the logs tell us. They are pretty patchy."

Daniel became excited "You can access the ships logs?"

Harry smiled at him "Yes, but only certain people with a certain DNA signature can do that. It took us almost four days to find that out. Sam was working on the controls and I was working on the engines. When I went forward to assist her, the displays began to light up in response to me. It took us another day to adjust the program to recognize Sam and the last day was to satisfy ourselves it was operational."

General Hammond "I was ready to send in the cavalry for you two."

Harry looked contrite "I am sorry sir but this find was just too big to walk away from and I hoped you would understand."

Jack put his arm around General Hammond's shoulders "You know sir that he is offering you a really big carrot so you don't use your big stick."

Hammond looked up at Jack "Oh, so how would you know this Colonel?"

Colonel O'Neill looked stumped "Well sir I heard some of the Special Forces guys state it was how they train their Generals."

Hammond frowned "I seem to recall that you came to my command from the special forces, colonel."

Jack jumped back "That is a lie sir. I came from Special Operations Command. It is easily confused with that lesser, but more popular command. Similar functions but very different operations."

Harry leaned over to Jack and whispered "Ass kisser!"

Jack smiled "In the modern age we like to call it rectal engineering and I can give you few pointers if you like."

Harry chuckled and looked at the new jumper "No thanks I think I just graduated Summa Cum laude."

Jack grunted at him "Show-off."

General Hammond let out a smirk "Knock it off. You don't get top honors so that is Magna cum laude because I have met far better ass kissers, than you two in my day." General Hammond gave them a smile before barking out "Debrief in two minutes." as he walked out of the room.

Sam walked by "Boys!'

Jack laughed "Yes, and the girls can't live without us."


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15** -

It had been three days since they had heard from Hermione and both Sam and Harry were somewhat nervous to know if Hermione was ok. They were sitting silently at the bay window in their own thoughts when a beam of light hit both of them and they disappeared. Sam and Harry found themselves in Atlantis's main foyer with thirty or forty men and women dressed in deep red military uniforms.

A very beautiful woman that looked to be about thirty or so years old stepped forward. She gave a slight bow. Harry looked at her tightly woven bun and at her brilliant blue eyes and then let his eyes travel down her very shapely figure. She then addressed them both "Greetings Harry and Samantha Potter. I am the Executive officer, Commander Alexis for the Alterran Warship Hestaphera and I was given the honor to escort you to Atlantis's Administrators office. Administrator Black is very anxious to meet with you."

Harry swore that the XO had a slight smirk as she said this. Harry and Sam both bowed to her and replied in Alterran "It is we that are honored by your sacrifices and your service to us."

Alexis had a million watt smile on her face as they came up to face her "Harry you make our race very proud as do your mates. Come with me." Alexis turned and began walking down a corridor while Sam and Harry followed.

Sam asked her "Commander this is Atlantis, correct?"

Alexis smiled "It is. Administrator Black has been working diligently to bring it back to its' full glory." Alexis turned back and smiled "This was my last duty station and it feels like home to me." Alexis stepped to a panel and pushed a button. Below was an obvious Alterran design Ship that had all kinds of activity around it. Harry watched in fascination.

Alexis looked on with a smile "She is almost repaired and like new. The constructor bots are very efficient at what they do." Alexis turned to them "That is our ship the Hestaphera."

Harry asked "How did you find Atlantis in Hyper space?"

Alexis looked at him "We didn't find Atlantis, Atlantis found us and saved us, administrator Black saved us." Harry looked at her with many questions but saw a smirk again that he was sure came to her face, just for an instant. "Come Harry and Sam for all the answers that you now have." Alexis said as she continued to a small stair case hidden by an alcove.

Harry thought they had entered an office building as he saw offices on his left and right with a bigger office set directly in front of him. The big office door was open and when they entered they found an older man on a balcony looking out at the stars. "Sam and Harry you're here!" an excited Hermione stated with happiness. She ran up and hugged Sam first and kissed her cheek as Sam latched on and hugged her back.

Sam smiled fondly at her "We were worried about you."

Hermione smiled at her "You missed me didn't you?"

Sam laughed at her exuberance "Let's just say the house is not as warm without your presence there."

Hermione giggled and then turned to Harry and she gave him a kiss on the lips and then hugged him. She looked up "I have many surprises for you."

Harry took some hair and moved it behind her ear "You mean besides the fact you found an Alterran warship and saved the crew."

Hermione frowned "I wasn't able to save them all. I lost twenty percent of the crew before I found the ships healer and she helped me bring the rest out of stasis."

The older man stepped up behind her "Hermione, I keep telling you it was not your fault our own healers could do nothing for them. You helped those that you could."

Hermione scowled "It doesn't mean that I have to like the result."

Alexis smiled "You will make our race proud once again." Alexis got Harry's attention and pointed to the older man "This is Captain Brax of the Hestaphera."

Harry stepped forward as the Captain gave a bow. Harry reached out his hand "It is very nice to meet you Captain."

Captain Brax smiled "I have heard much about you young warrior. I hear that you are the one we should thank for all of this."

Hermione pulled Sam and Harry to a conference table "I have so much to tell you two."

Once all of them were comfortable Hermione sat between them and held their hands. "When you returned to earth I was just about to activate the hyper drive when I found a flashing beacon at the edge of our scanner field. I pulled up the identification of the beacon and found that it was the Hestaphera, an Alterran ship.

I immediately moved Atlantis toward the ship. When I first viewed it, it appeared to be a derelict and an abandoned. I was able to bring it into the cargo bay and then had it scanned. I was surprised when I found two hundred and thirty-five life signs onboard.

The constructor bots began to repair the ship as it landed in the cargo bay. It took me two hours to get on board and when I found their power modules all but one was depleted. The last one was barely holding on. I recharged two immediately and the third twenty minutes later.

The ship alerted me that eighty stasis pods were in critical condition. It took me many minutes to figure out how to fix them and by that time fifty-five had expired. I finally initiated the emergency procedures to evacuate the pods.

I had two hundred and thirty –five very disoriented Alterran's to deal with. Healer lilent finally came to her senses and helped me to get them to medical for a check out and then I was finally able to get them food and water so they could recover faster. It was a mind numbing blaze of activity for the next eighteen hours.

Alexis broke in "She was amazing and finally some of us notice how tired and pale she looked. We had to force her down for some rest before she passed out."

Captain Brax continued "Those that were able began to look over the ships systems and began to repair those that were down or disabled. Last night we were able to bring the last system to a fully functional status."

"For the last two days my people have helped Hermione learn the city, how to access its knowledge base, how to status the Engineering section and star drives, and how to get help to repair any that fail." He added.

Hermione was smiling at them "We are actually about two miles above our house in Colorado Springs and fully cloaked. Not even radar can pick us up."

Harry interrupted her with a smile "You said our house. Does that mean you have fully accepted me and Sam and won't be going back to England?"

Hermione looked to Sam who smiled at her and then Sam answered "Did you notice that Alexis called her administrator Black?"

Harry looked uncertain "Yes and I was going to ask about it later."

Sam smirked "Well let me straighten that out for you. I get to be Lady Potter so I think it only fair that Hermione get to be Lady Black."

Hermione held her hand up to show him the Lady Black ring "Actually the last night we were together we said some things, if you remember? Magic has accepted that we are married.

Harry thought back and then remembered what he, Sam, and Hermione had said to each other. He then looked a little upset "I am so sorry."

Hermione looked upset "What?"

Harry realized "No, I mean I am upset that I didn't ask properly and I am extremely glad that you carry that ring." Harry kissed her hand "I could think of no other woman that I would want to carry on the Black name."

Hermione smiled at him "Sam said you would feel that way."

Harry smiled at Sam "Yes, well the blond is very perceptive sometimes."

Captain Brax seemed very happy "You know that in my time that we didn't marry, or join as it was known. Our society was much freer about our interactions with one another."

Alexis continued "If we created a friendship with others then it would often lead to a sharing of our essence. Some could last for years and even a lifetime but these were rare as people often came together and then moved on."

Harry leaned forward "This sharing that you speak of was that also known as blending?"

Captain Brax answered "Yes, it is a way for two people to experience their essence. It was a very profound experience with Alterran's. That usually only happened once or twice in our lifetime."

Sam looked at him "Is there any record of an exchange of knowledge or abilities among the partners who did this?"

Alexis answered quickly "No never. It was a way to experience each other for understanding, I have never heard of anything else."

Hermione sat up straighter and looked at them "Oh Boy something tells me we are dealing with a Potterism here."

Harry seemed miffed "A Potterism?"

Hermione smiled "Yes, when something shouldn't be possible but is because Harry Potter is involved, I call it a Potterism."

Harry nudged her "That is so wrong on so many levels." He told her in mock hurt.

Hermione stated with a smile "But so true!" Hermione then turned to the Captain and Alexis "So if I told you that Harry and Sam shared their essence with each other and before that time Sam couldn't utilizes Alterran energies but now she can and she registers as fully Alterran with all of Harry's memories, what would you say to that?"

Alexis turned to the Captain with a blank look "I have never heard of that."

That Captain replied "Neither have I."

Sam asked them "So if I told you that Hermione couldn't make an Alterran scanner work and then she and I shared ourselves but two days after she could and had mine and Harry's knowledge."

Alexis looked concerned "Sharing is done by the opposite sex and no knowledge is ever transferred. When Hermione was down in medical her DNA verified that she is Alterran, we know this to be fact."

Captain Brax added in "Besides she has knowledge of our society that only an Alterran would know, some of that is genetic memory and cannot be faked."

Harry sighed "What if someone had found an Alterran repository and had the entire contents downloaded into them. Over the last nine months this information has been slowly absorbed into their consciousness."

Alexis looked concerned "I would take that person to the medical wing and offer my condolences to his next of kin. The mind can only hold only so much."

Captain Brax blew out a breath of air "Or they could ascend and would no longer be on this plane of existence."

Alexis looked troubled at his answer "That is a myth."

Captain Brax shook his head "No, it isn't Alexis it is very real and many of our people have gone there. I know because my brother was one. I watched him turn into a being of light." Captain Brax looked solemn as he finished "The council did not deny it but they also never offered it as those that remained felt bad or not worthy as if something was wrong with them so they could not ascend. It was far from the truth."

Sam looked in thought "So ascending is just a higher level of existence?"

"We aren't entirely sure but we believe that is so." Captain Brax answered "Either way since we have a healer on board it would be wise to have a full work up done and to monitor any difference we note."

Harry looked at them "If we brought another in and performed the sharing that would work too wouldn't it?"

Captain Brax smiled "Yes it would and we could understand this better."

Hermione and Sam looked concerned as Sam said slowly "Harry I don't want to do this with anybody else.

Hermione added "Neither do I."

Harry looked at them "Nor do I. If my theory is correct then among the magical population of earth there is going to be someone that has enough DNA to be recognized as Alterran. If they are married we teach them the technique for sharing, then I would assume that we would see some similarities with our experience."

Hermione asked "If we don't?"

Harry sighed "Then we find a third couple and use the repository and then have them share."

Alexis seemed upset "How can you condone placing someone in danger like that."

Harry looked at her "Some would volunteer and as long as we tell them the risk what is the harm? I would never force someone to do this."

Alexis looked at him "Because of the increased risk they would be placed in."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16** –

Sam and Harry spent the night at Atlantis in the administrator's quarters. Hermione decided to wait until the weekend to move Atlantis to New Eden. The Crew of the Hestaphera enjoyed observing the planet below them. They were amazed to see the life that lived here and even more amazed that in many ways it was the off spring of their society that created it.

Sam and Harry worked as they normally would at Star Gate Command and soon learned that holding dual lives was no walk in the park. Once Hermione left for New Eden it would be even harder to gate travel there. They discussed many methods to do this from taking a separate gate from an uninhabited world but to place it on earth would create its' own problems because of having two gates in such close proximity to each other.

This meant that using a gate to travel to Atlantis would mean it would be off world somewhere. The answer was found by one of the crew, their senior science officer, developing a rather simple solution. Leaving one of the jumpers and then hiding another gate in space behind the moon. Harry and Sam could then take the ship to the gate to enter Atlantis whenever they wanted. By coding the gate it would not open unless keyed properly and therefore only work for them.

The Captain, having studied the situation in this galaxy, offered to engage the Gaould when the chance arrived but Harry nixed that idea as they only had one ship and should it be destroyed; its loss could not be replaced. The other reason is that from Alterran history he learned that younger civilizations tended to rely on older civilizations too much if help was offered and they could not figure out their own solutions.

Captain Brax smiled at him "You learn very quickly for one so young. Perhaps our time can be better spent on settling in and developing some more advance ships for ourselves."

Harry smiled at him "This was my thought as well. I think a new perspective of a design is in order. Alterran ships seem tame and harmless and I believe that we should design a ship that cultivates a respect from those aggressive races that don't play nicely. I believe that New Eden should be the start of our sphere of influence and we should work our way out from there.

Alexis looked at him "What about earth? How does it fit into this?"

Hermione answered for her "It was our home that nurtured us until we discovered a much more diverse universe. We can't and won't forget it but our first priority will need to be our new home world." Hermione smiled "From there the stars are the limits."

With that being said Sam and Harry worked daily at the SGC and on the weekend they jumped to Atlantis to spend time with Hermione and assisted her with developing New Eden. The SGC was soon ramping up as over the last couple of months the Gaould had stabilized somewhat because the remaining system lords had acquired territory from the now dead system lords.

In one instance two system lords had fought so fiercely that they decimated both their forces and a third had swept through to claim their territories. It was into this mix that SG1 began to encounter stiffer resistance at civilized gate worlds.

One of the things that the Alterran's at Atlantis began to work on was developing a satellite network that would monitor entire solar systems. They began to deploy them in New Eden's solar system first. Earth's system got the next group of them and then they started on the closest held territory to earth that the Gaould controlled.

At each new solar system that Harry and Sam entered they deployed an appropriate number of satellites to place in that system. It was slow going and Harry thought that perhaps it was more beneficial to bring in the rest of SGC and the President in on this. If he allowed this technology out then the other SGC teams could deploy the satellites as well. By allowing earth to access the net then the deployment could be much faster.

Harry approached the General "Sir, I have something that I want to discuss with you and the President. I have the knowledge to build a series of satellites that we can deploy around the gaould territory to monitor their activities."

General Hammond looked surprised "How did you come to obtain this knowledge."

Harry looked concerned and replied very cautiously "Sir, the repository has been integrating into my mind over the last year." Harry looked down at the floor "During the last six months I have been in a moral quagmire. I have very advance knowledge and to give it to a young species without the mental development, it would be criminal."

The general looked at him "Yet you can have it and be ok. I might remind you Harry that you are a part of the young race too."

Harry looked at him "Yes, that is true but I have millions of years of collective knowledge that guides my choices. If any other human can retain this history lesson that I have, then I would be more than happy to give them the weapons technology. The problem sir is they wouldn't use it the way you would want either."

General Hammond thought for many minutes "Is this similar to the reasons the Tollan' gave us?"

Harry smiled "Very much sir. Knowledge is more than the sum of math and science, it is also the wisdom to know when to apply it and for the right reasons. I have the benefit of seeing the results of letting too much technology out on a society that is not ready for it and it never bodes well for the younger society."

General Hammond smiled "I take it these satellites are a compromise and allow advance technology to help us without over doing it."

Harry looked at him "Something like that and I did give my oath to protect America, even from itself."

General Hammond looked at Harry "Harry is there anything else we need to know about?"

Harry stood up "I am working on a planet wide defensive system that can protect earth and it should be up in a month."

General Hammond seemed preoccupied "Very good I will also relay that to the President."

Sam had been waiting on Harry outside of General Hammond's office and as soon as Harry came out Sam looked at him "Harry we need to talk in private." Harry looked at her with many questions but her whole demeanor signaled that he should save it as this was not the place to have a discussion.

Sam took him to her lab and then closed the door. She flicked her fingers and silencing and privacy wards flared to life. Sam turned to Harry "Daniel has found references to Atlantis in the other writing you found."

Harry smiled at her "Is that all?"

Sam looked at him with surprise "Is that all? Isn't that enough?"

Harry stood up and went to her "Baby what will happen when Daniel or an SGC team dials an eight Kartush address?"

Sam thought and then smiled "Nothing! The gate will not activate."

Harry chuckled at her grin "It will be another mystery of ancient writing. Most likely Daniel will assume he read it wrong or that he got the address wrong or that Atlantis no longer exists. Any of these options won't matter because the city-ship is safe."

Two months had gone by with various missions and other intelligence being carried about the system lords. Captain Brax and Harry had been working on a new class of ship for the Alterran's. It was a mixture of science vessel and war ship with some very heavy upgrades to it's' armor and shielding. It had a never ending supply of drones that could be manufactured by constructor bots while on the move. Fifty in storage was plenty to keep the ship fighting while the Bots built more. Another single unique feature was the stern to bow rail gun that could send kinetic projectiles at a target going at outrageous speeds.

What made the vehicle so unique was its appearance. Harry wanted something mysterious, dark, and it should give an observer a sense of dread upon seeing it, if you were an aggressor. If you were being attacked by the aggressor it would give you hope.

The design was simple enough as it was a multi–decked ship with a long elongated hull that came to a point. The command center sat on top of the upper deck in the center of the ship. The view ports were not very pronounced and on the Hestaphera it would be the observation deck. Behind the command deck were three jumpers docked and ready to go. Just below the command deck was the command suites with the captain's and XO's cabins right behind the command deck.

The rest of the ship was layed out into appropriate crew quarters, laboratories, and work areas. The rest of the ship was devoted to star drive engines, power module bays, a couple of cargo bays and an engineering section.

To an outside observer the whole shipped looked like a spear or a wedge shape that was very fast and maneuverable. With a black obsidian color applied to the hull it looked very dangerous. If they ever saw the weapons in action they would be very impressed both enemies and allies.

Captain Brax and Commander Alexis looked on this new ship with a mixture of wonder and apprehension. They were not a warring race by any means but they had been in a very battle for their lives before they placed themselves in stasis five- thousand years ago. If they would have had some of these designs on the Hestaphera, they would not have been driven off. Commander Alexis was to take a crew of fifty when she took Command of the ship.

Sam had been working diligently on the Satellite network and had employed earth scientists to develop a communications package that would deliver Intel from a master satellite for earth use in the sol system. The president had readily agreed to the placement and integration of a satellite and sensor network for their protection. With SGC teams help they had deployed a satellite network that covered any approach to the sol system and had over sixty percent of Gaould territory covered.

Earth was pleased by the early results and the fact that since they had started monitoring select worlds, no SGC team had been ambushed. General Hammond was very happy with the Intel he was able to obtain from the network.

It was a month later that System Lord Yu was found to be stable enough to worry about the Tauri once more. Some of his intelligence had led him to believe that it was the Tauri that had killed the system lords that caused the turmoil among the other System Lords trying to acquire new territory.

He along with another System Lord had joined forces and planned an attack of the unprotected Tauri home world. General Hammond notified Harry of the pending attack that was to commence in one week.

Harry and Sam worked for the next three days to deploy the defensive satellites around the sol System to protect the earth from an invasion. A small scouting party found out how effect this defensive system was when they jumped from hyper space and found that all of their ships were destroyed in short order.

This caused Yu much consternation as his scouts would not answer to his hails and request for status. Harry watched from the command deck of the newly christened Emperion class battle cruiser, the Graphon.

Harry went to earth and beamed General Hammond up to the command deck. General Hammond was very surprised when Captain Alexis welcomed him to the Alterran vessel. When Harry revealed himself, General Hammond was even more surprised.

"Mr. Potter I guess I should know better than to be surprised by all of this but where did you meet your friends?" the General asked him.

Captain Alexis smiled "General, it is Harry and his mates that rescued us, gave us a new home world and designed a majority of this ship. If not for him, Sam, and administrator Black we would not be in a position to give much aide to anyone."

General Hammond looked at him "Is that so?"

Harry smiled "General the reason why I brought you here to observe is that I wanted you to know that even though things will be changing in the near future, my duties are always split between the Alterran's and the people of Earth. I will not forget my Earth bound roots, nor will I forget my Alterran heritage. It is both our world's histories and our future."

General Hammond smirked at him "I suppose the President will be coming to the mountain in the near future?"

Harry beamed a smile at him "I think it is time for Mohammad to bring the mountain to him and the world."

General Hammond rubbed his face in exasperation "This is going to cause both of us great grief no doubt."

Harry put his hands behind his back "General what is the fun in life if not for causing your allies some grief once in a while." Harry turned to the Captain "Shall we go and meet our unannounced guests?"

Captain Alexis turned in her command chair with a smirk "As you wish Admiral." Before Harry could respond Alexis yelled out "Helm take us out!"

"Aye, Aye! Captain!" was answered by a male Alterran.

Harry said smugly to the Captain "Have you been reading more Earth literature?"

The captain turned to him with a smile "Oh, I just love some of your writing about ocean going vessel from five hundred years ago and this series called Star Trek. Its' really great stuff."

Harry just shook his head and laughed before Hammond stepped beside him and smiled "What goes around comes around Mr. Potter."

Harry looked at him "You are enjoying this aren't you?" General Hammond said nothing only smiled. Harry watched him for many seconds "How much would it take for you not to tell the President about this?"

Hammond smiled very smugly "Not for all the money in the universe."

Captain Alexis called "High Counselor we will be coming out of hyper space in ten seconds."

Harry stated quickly "Wait I thought I was the admiral on this trip?"

Captain Alexis turned slightly "You are…Sir… but the New Eden council elected you as our first high counselor. This gave you an honorary rank of Admiral of our forces as the commander and chief." She gave a little laugh as Harry growled at her. "Beside High Counselor this is a first contact situation and it is protocol for our leader to introduce us."

Off to the right the science station announced "High velocity tracking has two large ships and multiple smaller targets approaching in hyper space."

Alexis turned to Harry and smiled "Recommendation Counselor?"

Harry sneered back "Fire your High counselor!"

Alexis genuinely laughed at him "No, afraid we can't do that as only the New Eden counsel has the power to recall him." Alexis pointed her finger at him "Before you ask they said they could not be reached until after your mission."

Harry shook his head "Oh, how convenient! Comms give me an open channel to Yu's command ship."

Another female Alterran at a console "Already established Admiral. Would you like it on screen?"

The Captain held her finger up "Harry the Counsel felt that it would be best if you represented Alterran's as High Counselor Omicron."

Harry looked at her "Who chose that name. It is revered in Alterran society and I am not worthy."

Alexis looked seriously at him "Harry, Sam and Hermione agree with this and Hermione stated "There is no fate but what we make. She states use Omicron!"

Harry sighed "You guys don't play fair." Captain Alexis turned to face forward "Comms, on screen."

Harry stared at the screen as a Chinese looking; older man appeared on the screen. He looked angry and stated in Gaould "_Who are you to bother me?"_

Harry smiled and answered in Gaould "_I am your death if you proceed on your mission to attack the Tauri_."

Yu looked stunned before he answered "_I do not know what you are talking about._"

Harry turned to weapons "Prepare to launch a greeting for our guest on my command."

Weapons answered "Ready to launch with an explosive greeting Admiral."

Hammond asked quietly "Gun boat diplomacy Harry?"

Harry smiled "Theodore Roosevelt said it best "Talk softly and carry a big stick!" Harry turned back to YU "_Of course you don't but you don't have to. This is your last warning to drop out of hyperspace and return to your world."_ Harry stated.

Yu looked at him arrogantly "_You will start a war the likes you have never known_."

Harry smiled and called out "Fire! Prepare another volley."

Suddenly in the background a flash of light was seen and Yu was informed that a mid size Gaould cruiser was destroyed. "_You have declared war upon me, who are you before I kill you?_"

Harry didn't answer but commanded his crew "Fire another Salvo!"

Weapons answered "Weapons hot!" In less than ten seconds a much more brilliant flash of light was seen on the view screen from YU's command ship. In the background Harry heard "_My Lord the other Hatak vessel was just destroyed_."

Yu turned to Harry as Harry said with coldness "_I told you to drop out of hyper space, do so now or die_."

Yu turned to his personnel and with no arrogance "Drop _from hyper space."_

Harry turned to helm "Take us to them and stand-off at ten thousand meters." Harry turned to weapons "Load all weapons ports and be prepared to fire on my command."

Harry waited until the ship was steady where he asked the crew to place it and then turned to see a very surprised Lord Yu in the view screen "_Who are you? This ship is unknown to us."_

Harry turned to Captain Alexis "Prepare to beam Yu to here and maintain a force field on him." Captain Alexis arched her eye at him but gave her instructions. In moments Yu was standing before him and a Jaffa took command of Yu's ship. He witnessed his God being held captive within a force field.

Harry looked at Yu "_I want to make this perfectly clear to you. You pose no threat to me or this ship or my people. I could wipe your existence from the face of the universe. We are those that built the Star gates and we have returned to this galaxy, it is our home_."

Yu eyes widen in surprise "_That is impossible for they disappeared millions of years ago from this galaxy."_

Harry chuckled at Yu "_Have your people try to send anything out of the gate you have on your ship." _Yu looked at him for moments and then instructed his people to do this. Moments later the Jaffa reported that the gate was none responsive. Harry then closed his eyes and suddenly the Jaffa reported that the gate had activated on its' own.

Harry opened his eyes "_That should take care of any doubts you have about us and our capability." _Harry moved closer to Yu who looked scared_ "You are abusing our technology and you will stop. You are not gods; you are not even god like. You are a species that attaches to others and then treat everyone as servants."_

Harry stared at him "_The Tauri are protected by us and any aggression directed towards them by any of the system Lords will be dealt with most severely. You will stop oppressing people or we will begin a systematic purging of your species throughout this galaxy and by the time we are finished with you, you will find your little pond on Rylex three your only safe haven, if we do not decide to destroy that planet._"

Harry turned from him and then stood behind the Captain "_Do I make myself clear citizen Yu_."

Yu looked completely off kilter as he stood staring at this being before him "_I will go back and never bother you again._"

Harry looked at him "Your _people, the ones you treat as slaves_?"

Yu looked very angry "_I will release them_."

Harry turned to the screen "_Jaffa you have heard Yu speak and you now know that they are not gods' just beings with large ego's and a little technology_."

Harry looked at Yu "Beam him back to those he has abused." Yu began to say something but was interrupted by the beaming. It was seconds later that Yu was captured by his guards. He was screaming in indignation.

A Jaffa came onto the screen "_Know that Yu has been detained in a cell and that we shall return to our world. We will tell the other system lords your message and in fact we will give them a recording of this meeting and all that we have learned_."

Harry smiled at him "_We will be watching with great interest about your progress. Good Luck._" The Jaffa bowed in respect.

The screen shut down and Harry turned to hear General Hammond state "Here I thought you just gave me and the President headaches. I suddenly find that I am glad I am not your enemy." Hammond turned to the screen "You know you just destroyed Yu's credibility."

Harry looked very enigmatic "Did I really? I just wanted him to know that the earth was not his playground anymore." Harry gave him a smirk before exiting the command deck "It's my playground."

Captain Alexis stood by the General "He is something else entirely, isn't he?"

General Hammond watched him leave "It's hard to believe that he is only 23 years old."

Alexis laughed "Well don't I feel old at 2,231." Hammond turned to her and looked shocked as she continued "Imagine how I feel because he just taught me a thing or two."

General Hammond responded "Such as?"

Alexis answered "He was the one that came up with the idea to target the ships in subspace and his wife figured out the math. It was so simple I never even thought about it. A ship in hyper space doesn't have enough power for its engines and to maintain shields." Alexis turned to Hammond "Do you know what Hermione, his other wife said?"

Hammond shook his head no "Place an additional power module in the ship for powering the shields alone."

Alexis sat down and was shaking her head "My race has been in space for millions of years and we learn from beings that have been around for only 23 years." Alexis turned to him "How humbling is that?"


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17  
**

They dropped off a very impressed General Hammond who was beamed into SGC amid chaos as the base was on full alert from his unannounced absence. After a very interesting conversation with the President, General Hammond was able to stand down the SGC. He spent the next two days writing his report.

Harry, Hermione, and Sam were lying in bed that night discussing their lives and the day. Hermione turned to them "I love doing what I am doing here at Atlantis but I miss both of you terribly." Harry responded by tightening his hug on her.

Sam touched the side of Hermione's face "Its' unfair. We should all be together."

Harry sighed "I don't like it either but we still do not have a way to gather more Alterran's from earth. For that matter, most people on earth don't even know that the Star Gate exists."

Hermione snuggled into Harry's shoulder "So let's tell them."

Sam looked worried "Do you know what a panic that would cause? How economies would react to the presence of aliens?"

Harry turned to her "Sam if it's one thing I have learned in America, most people believe that aliens do exist and that your government is hiding it from them. I don't think they or the world would react that badly to it."

Sam answered back "This is huge! We can't just show up on the door step and announce ourselves."

Hermione smiled "Why not?"

Sam sat there speechless and then looked over at Hermione without blinking. She finally smiled at her "Sometimes I swear you are smarter than Harry and I combined. Why not indeed!"

Harry held both of them and grinned "So, we announce ourselves to the world?" His smile became a sneer "I think I can make Hermione incoherent and speechless within the next thirty minutes."

Sam giggled "No I think we can leave her speechless."

Hermione smiled and pulled the sheet around her neck tighter "The last time you two did this I couldn't walk right for days." Harry and Sam pounced on her with very little warning. Hermione's shrieks could be heard in the hallways.

Hermione moaned on top of the bed as Harry and Sam ran their fingers along her back and legs. Hermione sighed "I think I know exactly how jello feels with you two around."

Sam laughed and smack her butt "Tell me you didn't love every minute of that."

Hermione smirked back at her and Harry "It was pure torture and I didn't love every minute of it… I loved every second of it." She ended with a laugh. Sam and Harry pounced on her again.

Harry and Sam arrived at SGC and were called to the Mission conference room. They found a very concerned looking General Hammond and the President sitting as they came in. The President stood and walked over to them "You two, I swear I should throw you in prison. The problem is that you would escape and there would be nothing I could do about it.

The President looked at Harry "This country, hell the entire planet, owes you a debt of gratitude for saving us from an attack." The President sat back at the conference table and looked up at them "On the other hand this report is very disturbing because it reveals that Earth is not your only base of operation."

Harry looked at him and smiled. With a twitch of his fingers he changed to gray pants and a robe of sheer white with the Alterran symbol. Sam followed suit and then they sat down across from the President.

Harry extended his hands up and gave a little bow "It is a pleasure to meet you President Devonshire. I am High Councilor Omicron from the Alterran council and World of New Eden. Beside me is my wife and fellow council member Counselor Theta."

Harry waved his hand and Hermione appeared in the chair to his left "This is my wife Zeta and she is the city administrator for the Alterran capitol city of Atlantis."

Harry again waved his hand and five others appeared "The tall and distinguished man is Councilor and Captain of the Alterran ship Hestaphera. Next to him is Counselor and Captain Alexis of the Alterran Battle Cruiser Graphon, next to her is our Counselor and chief scientist Hironto, next to him is counselor Dimitra, last but finally not least is counselor and chief healer Sumter. We represent the leadership of the Alterran's in this Galaxy. Harry leaned back and smiled.

General Hammond's eyes were nearly wide open before the president caught his breath and put his thoughts together. "High Counselor Omicron is it? As you know I cannot negotiate accords or treaties on my own." Harry nodded his understanding. The President continued "How much can you do?"

It was Captain Brax that spoke up "High Counselor Omicron has full authority to speak and act for the Alterran people and New Eden. We have a right to review but we must have a super majority to override his decisions. You can count on his word to hold sway with his people."

The President looked up "His people. It is obvious that Harry has been very busy." The President looked at Harry "Have you been playing me for a fool?"

Harry looked shocked "What, how could you think that?" Harry sat back "After this last year how could you think that? I admit I have not told you everything, but you have done the same to me."

Sam moved her hand to stay anymore statements from him "Harry has been walking a tightrope over the last year and has protected the United States and the world from many threats. He has never betrayed you."

Hermione then replied "He has definitely shocked you but that does not mean he has lied or deceived you."

The president blew out a breath "I never got the sense that he did but what you are hiding, what you have shown us by revealing not one but two ships, it led us…"

Harry finished "to wonder about our loyalty." The President looked at him and nodded his head. Harry continued "This is where I was born; this is where I was raised." Harry looked at General Hammond "Do you doubt my loyalty?"

General Hammond answered "No Harry I do not doubt your loyalty even if I sometimes don't like your choices for us. It is my belief that you have our best interests at heart and if we were threatened you would defend us."

Harry turned to the President "Your feelings of betrayal are misplaced." Harry leaned forward "I think my people are seriously deranged for electing me as their leader but I will not shirk my duty. I am the leader of a world for a highly advanced race, a race that has been conquering the stars for millions of years and as far as I know the oldest living beings in the galaxy."

Harry sighed "I cannot give you all the benefit of the years of knowledge and technology without the millions of years of wisdom that goes with it. It would destroy you."

Captain Alexis spoke up "We have in our distant past given our technology to younger species and in the end they destroyed themselves. Do you wish us to let you destroy what you are?"

The President looked at her "No, of course not but our world has many problems and ailments that you could fix and make better. As their leader how can I not want something better for my people?"

Hermione smiled "That is what makes you a great leader and the reason my husband trust you so much." Hermione looked over at Harry "If we are there to pick you up every time you fall, then you will never feel the need to improve. Soon your culture will stagnate before eventually dying off. We have seen this happen many times throughout our history."

Harry pointed a thumb at the people behind him "The Alterran's seeded this galaxy with life; they represent the best of your heritage and what humanity could become. They are our ancestors in many ways but only if you strive for something better."

Harry looked around the room "We wish to announce ourselves to the world. To let everyone on this planet know that they are a part of a greater community and to begin the steps to take their place among the stars."

"As you well know the gaould enslaved this world thousands of years ago and placed humans on many different worlds to use for labor. Many of those worlds were abandoned when they stripped that world of resources. Most are not as advanced as you, some are about at the same level, and a few are far more advanced than you are. There are other species out there as well and all can be learned from but it starts by announcing there is a universe out there to explore."

"This will change everything about who we are." The President announced to the room.

Sam smiled at him "Yes it will."

The President looked at Harry for a minute "Ok I am trying to wrap my head around it and all that it means but Harry you have something else you need to tell me, don't you."

Harry looked at Captain Brax who nodded and then turned back "We have found another gate on earth. There was an Alterran outpost here at one point and it was abandoned. We found another gate buried there. I suggest when we announce ourselves that we present a public gate for the world to use to explore with and the one at SGC command to stay out of public view."

The President smiled at him "That would alleviate many problems for me and letting the world that we have known and been using the star gate without telling our allies and enemies."

Harry smiled "I know and that is why I suggested it. I actually need another at New Eden but we have decided to build a new one. The other issue is I want access to humans for testing of the recessive Alterran gene. It is my belief that certain sectors of the human population have the gene and if it were activated then that person would become an Alterran."

The President smiled "Is that how you are hoping to populate this new world of yours?"

Harry nodded "Yes and if our calculations are correct perhaps .5 percent of the earth population would have this recessive gene. We believe the only way people will come forward is if we make our story known and ask for volunteers. Those that have the gene and the gene can be activated would be asked to join us on our new home world with their non Alterran family."

Hermione answered "The council has deliberated on this and we would offer for immediate family rights to become citizen's which does not mean grandparents, uncles, aunts, cousins, etc. It would only include husband/ wife and their children. They can come to earth to visit other family.

The President looked in deep thought "I don't see a problem with this as long as it stays voluntary. What about training and providing information to everyone."

Harry answered "We assumed that we would have facilities in some other countries and that we could conduct training and orientation before transferring them to and from New Eden."

The President looked at him "You know that intermingling our people like this will invariable transfer technology."

Harry laughed "Really hadn't thought of that." Harry turned very smug but also remembered that it will invariable change the hearts, minds, and attitudes. I think your world should prepare for a unified earth government eventually."

The President laughed "Why Harry I do believe that sounds almost subversive in nature."

Sam snorted "Almost sounds subversive?"

The President scratched his head "Well I think we should keep thoughts like that to ourselves. When do we do this, make our joint announcement?"

Harry looked at him in six months "I think we need to adjust peoples thinking about alien life and to do that they will need some education about the true nature of the universe. If we use the media to provide information I think that would do it."

Sam grinned "Dr. Daniel Jackson made a wonderful discovery about three years ago that was very true. He now has evidence that an extraterrestrial life form populated the earth long before man became homo-sapien. In fact they are the reason that man became homo-sapien. We should let him publish his papers."

General Hammond shook his head "The world is never going to be the same."


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER 18 **

Daniel Jackson was announced as the key note speaker for the US Department of Interior scientific symposium by the moderator. "I give you Dr. Daniel Jackson."

Daniel looked nervous as he came on the stage. In the audience were a very elite group of Archeologists from around the world. Some had made some discoveries that by themselves were confusing but Daniel was going to bring it together in a way they had never known.

Daniel almost smiled as he placed his papers on the podium as these few would be left speechless by the evidence he was about to present. He wondered how many would work to undercut his work to disprove it. How many, in the end, would wake up with egg on their face in another four months when the Alterran's would reveal themselves.

Daniel leaned on the podium and looked around "Welcome and good morning. Daniel took a calming breath "Many of you know that three years ago I presented a paper that suggested that we were visited long ago by another species. You scoffed and turned your critical thinking from it being a possibility."

"I made a mistake back then because I had scant evidence, hell it wasn't even reasonable to believe it myself but I had a gut feeling about it." Daniel clicked to reveal a stone writing from a dig. "Is Dr. Wilson here?" A man answered in the third row. "Dr. Wilson you found this writing in Africa ten years ago, is that correct?"

Dr. Wilson answered "That is correct."

Daniel smiled "Have you finished the translation of it?"

Dr. Wilson smiled "I have about 60% of it completed."

Daniel answered "I bet you that these symbols are the ones that you can find no reference too." Daniel brought a second slide up that had highlighted the symbols."

Dr. Wilson agreed with his assessment. Daniel clicked again and a new slide appeared that had the symbols listed and a codex for what the symbols meant. A murmur went around the room. Dr. Wilson looked at him "That can't be right. The message would make no sense then."

Daniel smiled and clicked again "That is correct Dr. Wilson now apply these translations to your entire writing, does it make sense now?" The hall grew less quiet as the new translation was read. It stated that this was the corner stone for an Alterran room of observation placed on a date fifteen thousand years ago." Daniel heard several negative comments.

Daniel smiled and over the next hour asked five other Dr. to come forth with their discoveries as he applied the same codex to all of them. There was no denying that the same culture had written this language in five different areas of the world."

Daniel looked at all of them "Could anyone explain to me how the same culture using the same language, the same script could exist on five different continents over ten thousand years ago without a means to communicate or travel to each of these places?"

The hall was deathly quiet as no one could answer that question. "How about this piece of metal alloy with a mineral not of this world and this was carbon dated at 13,400 years ago. It was found in the frozen ice sheet of Antarctica along with this room?"

Daniel then went behind the curtain and brought out the beam that was in the picture. A man stood up in the front row "This is impossible, you have created a hoax."

Daniel turned on him and then threw him a smaller piece of metal with the same writing on it. "I don't care what you believe doctor. You don't have to take my word on this. That piece of metal I just gave you is from the same site. Go test it for yourself. Have your engineering department, your physics department or any departments explain how a mineral not found on this planet is here. All that I ask is that you are man enough to publish your findings."

Daniel turned to the crowd "I would like to introduce to you the team that I led to the Antarctic that excavated the site where this chamber and room were found. As four men and two women came out on stage, a voice called out "Bruce you are a part of this? How could you?"

The scientist called Bruce smiled "The question isn't why I am but why you were not. Everything that Dr. Daniel Jackson is telling you is true. The evidence only leads to one conclusion and folks please put your seat belts on because it will be a wild ride."

Daniel stood before them and spoke loudly "Ladies and Gentlemen I give you conclusive evidence that we were visited many, many years ago by an advance space fairing society and for a time they lived on our planet." Daniel threw a stack of papers down on the stage floor. "Here is my paper with this theory outlined and proven." Daniel and his team walked off the stage.

The scientist stood looking dumbfounded and then began a mad dash to the stage to retrieve a copy of his paper.

The uproar around the scientific community for the next month soon led to the main stream media picking up the intriguing story. Soon Dr. Jackson was making the talk show circuit and the world was buzzing that there was proof of life somewhere else other than earth.

Through the next month Dr. Jackson was asked by interviewer after interviewer the same question "Where did these people go and will they ever come back?"

He finally answered "I don't know where they went. Perhaps they are waiting for us to mature as a species and to invite them to visit us. If that is so then I would formally ask that they come and visit." Dr. Jackson turned to the interviewer "Another possibility is that they never left."

The interviewer looked surprised but replied lightheartedly "I think if we had aliens among us we would know it."

Dr. Jackson laughed "It would seem so but then again what if their purpose was to leave a legacy that our species would carry around within us. What if they abandoned their technology and assimilated into our society. By introducing their DNA into the life that was already here, they changed us to become more like them. We could very well be the aliens, or the species that they left behind."

This of course brought about many scientists out to further add to the discussion. Some scoffed at the idea, others rejected the idea of aliens, but above all else the majority of the earth population was curious and hopeful to someday meet an alien.

The president turned off his television set and looked at his chief of staff "It seems that people are not afraid of change or of aliens as we believed. After three months the general consensus is positive. What do you think of that Charlie?"

Charlie seemed concerned "I am not sure Mr. President. There is a part of me that is afraid and another that is excited by all this."

The President smiled "I think that is a good sign Charlie. I think if the Alterran's show up, they won't outright fear them as they may be curious about them."

Harry and Sam had not been overly busy with SG1 as Daniel was out of the picture; Teal'c was at Chulak to help form the Free Jaffa into a semblance of a nation. Their ranks were growing every day. This Left Sam and Harry time to find a solution to testing and detecting other Alterran candidates.

The Healer at Atlantis was a big help in this regards. He had an extensive knowledge of the Alterran medical beds which could diagnose bones, muscles, common afflictions or DNA. What he could not get his head around is that Sam and Harry could not carry a medical bed around with them. They needed a device that was light small and could detect Alterran DNA in close proximity to them.

With Harry's help they were able to design a wrist device with a hand held scanner that could identify DNA with an eighty percent certainty rate. It would be enough to bring the candidate to a center where the medical bed could be used. That was good enough for the short term.

It was now two weeks from their planned announcement and the president had been quiet about Daniel's findings. When asked he never gave an answer other than to say "I have no comment as to the validity of a scientific discovery as I am the President and not a professor. On those matters that are out of my depth I have to respect the experts. I think time has proven that Dr. Daniel Jackson is an expert in his field. He reached his conclusions three years ago without all the evidence we have today. I can say that I find the thought of aliens and the paper provocative and thought provoking and I hope the discussions this will generate will be positive."

Harry shook his head upon reading the quote and said out loud "Wow we need to talk to the president about his political double speak. He failed miserable by giving Daniel a glowing endorsement without admitting there were aliens."

Sam came over and sat on his lap with only her panties and a sheer bra. Harry had watched her bounce around the kitchen getting her coffee and yogurt. "You know your chair is so much more comfortable than mine." Sam squirmed a little "A little bit lumpy though but overall it has a very comfortable feel to it." Harry could almost hear the laughter in her voice as she knew what she was doing to him.

Suddenly, Harry snapped his fingers and Sam was feeling him inside of her. She raised her head up in surprise as Harry said softly to her "Thou shall not steal thy husband's paper and make comments about his lap being lumpy while sitting in said lap."

Sam smiled "Potter if you don't d stop we will be so late."

Harry continued as if he hadn't heard her "For said transgression, woman I shall have to punish you." Harry pushed her forward as he stood up behind her.

Sam moaned "Oh god Harry don't we are going to be so late."

It was Friday, the night the Graphon would pick them up and then forever more their lives would be changed. They would rendezvous with the Battle Cruiser Graphon on the other side of the moon near their space gate. They had just left SGC and were headed to home and there jumper to take off for the moon.

They had looked around at the home they had purchased three years ago. Sam looked at it and felt a sense of loss as this had very happy memories for her. She would look in the room and think of the times that Harry and she had spent there. Some of it very intimate, others just as they relaxed.

Harry came up behind her and whispered "This is the first home I ever felt welcomed in, the first home I shared with someone I loved and I find myself thinking of memories of us doing things together."

Sam leaned her head against his "I had the same thoughts. I think you have it right, its' where we grew together and this home was built around love. Sam looked at the couch in their bedroom "I remember coming home and making love on that couch with the fire place blazing and it rained all night."

Harry smiled "Hmm that was a very special night for us."

Harry looked at the bed "I remember waking up the first morning having two warm bodies snuggled up against me. I think we got about two hours sleep that whole night."

Sam smiled "We met the other love in our life here. Did you know that I had never been with another woman until that first night with Hermione?"

Harry looked shocked "No, I didn't. I wonder if it was Hermione's first time."

Sam laughed "Oh it was. She said she wouldn't have ever thought about it until a Potterism was involved."

Harry put his arms around her shoulder "You know we could come here every once in a while for a weekend. I don't want to sell this house."

Sam put her arms around his waist "I would have to kill you if you ever did. This was our home Harry. I Love you. Let's get going before Hermione has a conniption."

Harry laughed "Want to bet that she is on the Graphon waiting for us."

Sam smiled "That is a sucker's bet."

Harry laughed "Want to bet that she will keep us up all night doing naughty and nefarious things."

Sam grinned "Does it count if we do the naughty and nefarious things?"

Harry replied "God I hope so!" Sam laughed as they closed and locked the front door.

Harry and Sam entered the command area of the Graphon. Captain Alexis looked up at Harry and smiled "Evening Admiral your crew is ready to take orders." Alexis leaned in closer and whispered to both of them "I wish to remind you that in Alterran there was no such thing as sexual harassment, so if you wish to order certain females around it is well within our customs."

Harry rolled her eyes "You women are insatiable."

Sam laughed "As much as that causes provoking thoughts, I think we have something to do first."

Alexis frowned and then pouted "Pity I could use the stress relief." Captain Alexis sat down and sighed "If we must, we must."

"Helm take was out with the moon between us and the earth. After we reach the edge of the sol system turn us about and head for Earth."

"Aye, Aye Captain."

It took fifteen minutes for the maneuver to be concluded "Captain Alexis hit a couple of buttons on her chair and a Hologram projector transmitter lighted her. "Greeting humans of Earth, I am Captain Alexis of the Alterran ship Graphon and I am answering your hail to visit our once great outpost on your planet."

Alexis gave them a few moments "Please broadcast over normal television channels as we will monitor them for the location of the meeting."


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER 19**

**International space station – High earth Orbit**

Commander Sinclair had awakened to the sound of a car horn, or of a ships horn going off. He smiled at the weird dream he had just had. Just as he was about to slip off to the land of nod it happened again - AAOOOHGAH; AAOOOHGAH; AAOOOHGAH. Commander Sinclair came out of his sleeping bag looking around in a slight panic.

Commander Sinclair came out from the science module and looked up to see a smiling, very human face, looking at him from portal from another ship five foot away from the upper viewing portal. The commander rubbed his eyes and then a sleepy Dr. Weir came out of the science module.

"Commander is everything ok. Something woke me up." Dr. Weir hesitated then stated "I could have sworn I heard a ships horn going off." Dr. Weir finally noticed that the Commander had been staring up and out of the upper viewing portal. "Commander…"

Dr. Weir suddenly stopped when she saw a human face in another ship. The man was waving at her and smiling. Before she thought about it she smiled back and then waved back. The man then seemed to chuckle before turning around and grabbing something.

The man brought out a folding poster board and opened it "Please tell the folks at Houston that the Alterran ship Graphon sends a warm "howdy" to the people of Earth. The man then mimicked a person taking a picture.

Dr. Weir who couldn't help the smile began to chuckle too "Commander I think he wants you to take a picture."

The commander without turning to look at her "I am not going to do that because that would indicate that this is not a dream and the surrealism of this whole situation would hit me."

Dr. Weir genuinely laughed "Commander if you don't get the camera Houston will have a cow."

The commander shook his head and floated to a cabinet and opened it "I was really hoping this was a dream and that I would wake up and things would be normal." The commander grabbed the camera and took several shots before the man in the other ship held up the sign before smiling and waving again.

The ship maneuver away as the two astronauts watched. They took many photos of the ship before it slowly pulled away from them.

Commander Sinclair pulled on a headset and keyed his mike "Houston this is the space station, over."

A few seconds later the speakers in the headphones answered "Station this is Houston, over."

"Houston we had a little situation up here and we are going to send you some photos, over." Commander stated calmly.

The radio crackled again "Station what kind of situation do you have?"

Commander Sinclair answered "Houston, I am not going to answer that and I am sending the pictures we just took. I am going back to bed and don't call me back for a few hours…Station out."

**Alterran Ship Graphon** -

Harry bid the command crew good night and took Sam's hand as he guided her to their cabin. Once they arrive they found Hermione sound asleep with a little smile on her face. Sam looked at her and smiled "She must be having a good dream."

Eight hours later Hermione woke up pressed by warm bodies on both sides. She gave a deep satisfied smile as she found Sam in front of her and knew that Harry was pressed to her back. She felt Harry's lower appendage pushing against her and realized that it was very close to where she wanted it to be buried.

She let a bigger smile appear on her face and shifted her lower body to accept Harry into her. With that accomplished, she wrapped her arms around Sam to snuggle closer. Sam sighed in her sleep.

Hermione woke up sometime later and felt Harry sifting his weight at a steady rhythm. She let out a soft moan as Harry continued.

It was an hour later and two showers that the three arrived at the Command module to review any communications received during the night. Hermione had a few as Atlantis administrator but none from Earth. Harry looked over the science station and was impressed with the monitoring capabilities.

The computer system was interactive and learning as it went. With each situation it met it learned to alert the Alterran's to potential problems, even if it was not apparent to the Alterran's themselves.

At 9:00 am the president held a press conference and Dr. Jackson was standing in the wings. Sam and Harry smiled as Dr. Jackson looked very uncomfortable. Harry smiled and commented "I hope Daniel is wearing his industrial deodorant today because he looks like he needs it."

Hermione arched her eyebrow "Mr. Potter if I were you I would be more worried about his reaction to finding out you're the leader of the race that he has been trying to find out about."

Sam seemed concerned "Oh crap he is going to be so pissed that you knew the Alterran language the whole time and didn't share it with him."

Harry smugly smiled to them "I know but he will have to learn to live with it."

The President came up to the podium and looked over the audience "Good morning ladies and gentlemen I asked for this press conference because of events that have happened in the last twenty-four hours."

"Yesterday at 7:00 pm we received a transmission from a space ship orbiting our world. They announced themselves as the Alterran's and that they were answering a hail from Dr. Daniel Jackson. Now, as you know, Dr. Jackson has been the leading scientist that has found evidence that another species came from space and interacted with our world thousands of years ago." The president paused.

"In their transmission they did indicate that they had an abandoned outpost on our world." The audience murmurs could be heard to rise at the news they were being given. "Listen up folks. Let me get through this so you can ask your question of me and Dr. Jackson who I am appointing as our lead for the first contact team we are putting together." Daniel looked at him in surprise as the president smiled and winked at him.

At 7:41 PM we received communications from the International space station crew that they had a situation. They took photos that I am going to show you." The president turned to the screen behind him and waited for the first picture to come up. "As you can see a ship has parked itself next to the space station. The being in the screen writes in clear English "Tell the folks in Houston "Howdy."

"As the next ten pictures reveal this is a fairly large ship that you can see as it pulls away from the station. It is of a design we have never seen before. I believe the intent by allowing these pictures is to prove to many that this is not a hoax." The President looked at the audience "I think the message was meant to signal that they were aware of us to include our customs. It is also apparent that they look very similar to us."

"I have no opinion one way or another but in the big scheme of things I see this as an opportunity to make friends with our new cosmic neighbors." The President motioned for Daniel to stand beside him. "My message to them is clear and I also wish to invite the ambassadors from Britain, Russia, China, France, and Germany to the white house Monday morning to meet with the Alterran people."

The President smiled "To the Alterran's I send greetings and welcome them to our world. Please come to the white house at 10:00 AM Monday morning to visit with us."

The president turned to the news room "Now with that said are there any questions?"

The next thirty minutes the President and Daniel answered questions as best as they could. The president then motioned for Daniel to follow him. Once out of the newsroom the President looked to the side "So Dr. Jackson we had a lot of surprises in the last day."

Daniel nodded "About my appointment to lead this team, do you think I am the right person? I mean I am not a diplomat by any means."

The President laughed "Daniel I have read the mission reports from Cheyenne and you are the only member that has met 12 different species. In this respect you have no equal on Earth."

Daniel looked down "I never thought of it like that."

The President turned to him as they entered the oval office "Please have a seat Dr. Jackson. We have a lot to talk about." The President then closed the door.

Monday morning - 9:58 Am – White house lawn.

A black speck appeared in the morning sky above the White house. It descended in a straight line down towards the Earth. At one thousand feet above them many could already see that the ship would dwarf the white house. It stopped about one hundred feet directly above the white house.

The Earth delegation stood together in the rose garden and awaited their guests. A beam of light appeared and three people in Red uniforms stood with their hands behind their backs. The three promptly bowed and then stepped back a few paces.

The next to appear were a man and a woman in light blue flight suits that had NASA above their right pockets. Then three people arrived behind them wearing white light robes gray pants and grey boots. The astronauts looked confused but Commander Sinclair saluted the President. "Sorry sir, they brought us with them." The President merely nodded.

They both moved off to the side and before them stood Harry, Hermione on his right and Samantha on his left. He smiled at the group across from him and said in all five languages "Good Morning." All five delegates smiled at him and nodded.

Harry then spoke English "I would like to introduce the people behind me. Caption Brax of the Alterran ship Hestaphera, Captain Alexis of the Graphon, our Communications officer Lieutenant Brenson. The two women behind me are my mates Zeta and Theta and my name is High Counselor Omicron from the Alterran high counsel."

The President then spoke "It is nice to meet you High Counselor Omicron I have with me some very influential people "The Ambassador from China Xiang Cho Dong, the Ambassador from Russia Andre Kasporov, the French ambassador Jean Piquat, The British Prime Minister Tony Blair, and the German Ambassador Klaus Isper. I am President William Devonshire from the United States.

Behind me is a team of our top scientists called our first contact team Dr. Daniel Jackson a linguist, Dr. Anita Baker, anthropologist, Dr Simon Gurney a physicist."

The President smiled "We are glad you came and hope your journey wasn't too great."

Harry nodded "President Devonshire I think the best thing to do here is bring some information to light now instead of having it discovered later on. I do not wish to deceive anyone and would ask for your indulgence for a brief statement."

The President motioned for the podium and Harry walked to stand behind it. "Good Morning I am an Alterran and I represent a race of people that at one time spanned the galaxy and beyond. We have been in space for millions of years.

This was not always the case for me. You see I was born a human on Earth but with one difference I had a recessive gene ingrained into my DNA from my parents. Under the proper set of circumstances this gene would activate and change my DNA to become Alterran. This event occurred two years ago.

The Alterran gene activation would also trigger a signal to go out to the Alterran's and it was two years ago I was picked up and learned of my true heritage. The single most important event to trigger this gene was contact with Alterran technology which is keyed to work for an Alterran only.

Both of my mates were also born of this world and when they had contact with me their DNA was altered and they became Alterran. These changes forever altered and changed our lives. As part of this genetic change, the Alterran's had programmed into the gene a type of genetic memory that all Alterran's are born with.

This evening I will be transmitting an introduction to the Alterran race. This gives a brief history and includes how the earth fits into this history and I think it is important for you to know this. As part of this Alterran heritage the Alterran's developed a special gate that will generate a wormhole and transport people to other worlds within this galaxy." A bright light appeared and a tall circular structure appeared next to the podium.

Harry left the podium and went with the president to a conference room. Daniel came up to him and smiled "Hi, you know you look a lot like a guy I use to work with named Harry Potter, do you know him?"

Harry and Sam smiled as Harry asked "Good looking guy with black hair and two gorgeous women he hung around with…never heard of him."

Daniel almost growled "Is this for real, all of this?"

Sam laughed "Maybe you should ask that when we arrive at our capitol city Atlantis."


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER 20 **

Daniel and the other three scientists arrived at Atlantis two days later. When they viewed the foyer for the first time they stood staring at the foreign building. Harry, Sam, and Hermione led them to the administration wing just off to the left of the staircase leading to the control room.

Hermione and Sam showed them the city wide transport system and how to use it. They also warned them that they were invited anywhere they wish but must be escorted to engineering sections because of the potential hazards that were present.

Dr. Gurney was bothered the most by this but Hermione's bluntness quelled his objects quickly. "Dr. Gurney I don't care that you go but I do care when your curiosity blows up half of the city and you along with it. What message does it send to Earth if I bring you back in pieces?"

Sam hit upon Dr. Gurney's Physicist side "You must realize that this entire ship and many of its' components represent a technological leap of millions of years compared to the earth's advancement. Would you give a gun to a chimpanzee in a room full of kids?"

Sam smiled deeply when Dr. Gurney asked in jest "Who would be the kids and who represents the chimpanzee? As far as I can see people of Earth can be a little of both."

Sam pointed at him "Exactly but they are never the adults in either."

Dr. Baker asked a heated question of all three "You are just kids in Earth time so why do you get to determine who gets access to what?"

Harry answered her directly "Because we are kids that know how to use these devices is the short answer. We brought this ship here from three galaxies away." Harry made her blush before he continued "The long answer is I absorbed the knowledge of millions of Alterran years and I retained their wisdom. When the three of us share our essence we also share our knowledge and from that they gained the same wisdom. The other personnel here were born and raised Alterran.

The rest of the trip went rather well and when the Doctors left they had nothing but glowing comments.

It took a few months for the people of earth to settle in and for Harry to begin a systematic screening of humans to determine those candidates that had the Alterran gene. It was found when these candidates were given tours of Atlantis that stepping into an Alterran environment activated their gene. A one night stay and the next day the candidate began to operate Alterran technology.

What surprised everyone is that the Earth Magicals fared no better than muggles when scanned. Both groups had 2 or 3 people per ten thousand that could become candidates. Because the muggle population was in the billions and magicals were a much smaller subset of that, then Atlantis was bound to have more muggle than magicals in it.

Another reason for this was that although many magicals were impressed with Atlantis and New Eden they were not eager to uproot their life. Of the magicals asked only 30% were willing. Of the Muggles asked almost 90% were willing.

By the end of the first year over 10,000 people had arrived on New Eden an Atlantis was bursting at the seams. Harry had started the constructor bots on a building boom and had designs for two permanent settlements ready to build. The surrounding areas became agriculture centers to feed the many people that would come here.

Within three years earth had over a 1.2 million candidates with the recessive gene identified. Of those over 900,000 settled on this new World and a new opportunity. Soon families followed and as the first decade ended New Eden's population had grown to over ten million Alterran's.

The first years were busy ones but as Hermione announced at breakfast one morning that she was pregnant. Harry was smiling for the next week. Sam announced that she was pregnant the next month. Hermione and Sam had five children between them and Harry decided to build a compound just outside of Atlantis to call home.

Unknown to the new Alterran's who populated this world is that Alterran's life spans were four to five hundred years long. Harry would know eleven generations of his family and would have a family in the thousands.

**MANY YEARS IN THE FUTURE** -

Harry held Hermione and Sam closely as the sunset on another day at his home. He kissed each of their cheeks "I never dreamed in that small closet on Privet drive that I would ever have all this. I have both of you to thank for a great life."

Hermione winked at Sam and then whispered to him "Mr. Potter I have something to share with you two. You know how we absorbed that vast amount of knowledge when we were much younger?" Sam and Harry looked at her with many questions.

Hermione smirked "No Alterran has ever done that since and when I researched this I found out why. Many of our ancestors were able to ascend because when a body absorbs the equivalent knowledge and begins to use more than 80% of their brain there is another option open to them. It is called ascension."

Harry grinned "Are you asking me if I am ready for the next great adventure. I would never go anywhere without you two."

Sam leaned over and kissed his lips softly "You know our Mione would never stand for that and she has a solution. We will do it together." Sam smiled "So I am sorry Mr. Potter but both your balls and chains you will never get rid of."

Harry chuckled out loud "I was going to say happily that I could live with that but I think the better term is I can die with that."

Hermione laughed "The proper term is I can leave the physical plane behind, death is such an outdated concept."

Harry and Sam said together "Mione!"

Hermione stood up and chuckled "Sorry, you know how I get sometimes. Come on I have a perfect place all picked out for us."

**The End **


End file.
